Unlovable
by naomiishigara
Summary: Apa benar Sakura Haruno tidak dapat dicintai?
1. Chapter 1

halo teman teman sebangsa dan setanah air yang aku cintai dan kasihi.

aku bawa fanfic baru nih. sekaligus memperingati hari kartini dan hari bumi, meskipun gak ada hubungannya.

pengen banget baca komik yang romannya kayak gini :') tapi kayaknya gak ada.

yaudah temen temen sebangsa dan setanah air. sebelum baca mari kita nyanyikan indonesia raya untuk meningkatkan nasionalisme.

.

.

**UNLOVABLE**

Sakura Haruno

Kakashi Hatake

Romance

_All characters are Masashi's. Story is Naomi's._

.

.

"Yang benar saja."

Kalimat itu terluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sakura Haruno ketika gadis itu membuka lokernya. Kaus olah raga yang seharusnya ia pakai pada jam pelajaran pertama ini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi sekarang. Salah satu lengannya hilang, dan bagian tengahnya berlubang sangat besar.

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya di musim dingin seperti ini." Keluhnya kesal, menarik kaus itu keluar dan membantingnya ke lantai. "Bahkan di musim panas sekalipun. Aku bisa menjadi bahan ejekan satu sekolah."

Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan kesal. Awal tahun ternyata tidak membuat kumpulan seniornya berhenti untuk mencari gara-gara. Terkadang ia bingung, apa yang sudah dilakukannya di masa lalu sampai-sampai orang-orang itu senang sekali mempermalukannya seperti ini.

_Akaji_ adalah sekumpulan gadis yang terdiri dari lima orang gadis berambut non-hitam. Mereka berpikir kalau Sakura berusaha untuk 'menyaingi' mereka dengan _mewarnai_ rambutnya menjadi merah jambu.

Dan Sakura menyesal telah mendaftar di sekolah ini karena ia tidak tahu kalau _Akaji_ juga berada disini.

Sakura menatap _sweater_ musim dingin yang ia kenakan, lalu tangannya meraih celana panjang yang terlipat rapi di dalam loker. Setelah mengunci lokernya, gadis itu segera berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"ARGH!"

Sakura menjerit kesal ketika menyadari kalau celananya juga dirusak oleh senior-seniornya itu. Bagian kanannya digunting dari lutut kebawah dan sekarang ia tidak tahu harus memakai apa untuk olah raga pertamanya tahun ini. Benar-benar awal tahu yang tidak diharapkannya sama sekali.

Gadis itu tetap memakai celananya dan menggulungnya sampai selutut. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau celananya sudah digunting dengan memalukan. Semoga saja dengan celana cacat dan _sweater_ seragamnya ini ia tidak dikenai detensi oleh guru olah raganya hari ini.

Kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti dan masuk ke dalam gedung olah raga. Sudah ada banyak orang disana dan beberapa orang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, berharap agar helaian merah mudanya mampu menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang kian merona karena malu.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil ke arah temannya. Ino Yamanaka berjalan ke tempatnya dengan alis berkerut sembari memperhatikan pakaian temannya yang _aneh_. Dengan cepat, tangannya terulur untuk menarik-narik _sweater_ yang sedang Sakura kenakan.

"Hei, jangan ditarik-tarik!"

"Pakaianmu aneh, bodoh. Cepat ganti!" perintah Ino dengan kesal. "Dan apa-apaan dengan celanamu? Kenapa kau menggulungnya? Kau ingin memamerkan betis di awal tahun, hah?"

Sakura berdecak kecil, menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu. "Ini ulah mereka––"

"_Akaji _sialan. Tidak ada habisnya!"

Sakura terdiam mendengar celotehan Ino tentang senior-senior mereka itu. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Berani melawan sedikit saja, ia bisa didepak keluar dari sekolah ini dan menjadi gelandangan. Tinggal sebatang kara di kota besar memang menyiksanya, namun sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kau mau aku mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah?" tanya Ino bersungguh-sungguh, iba melihat kondisi temannya itu.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Kalau kau melakukannya, mereka akan mengincarku di luar sekolah. Itu akan lebih buruk."

Ino membenarkan perkataan Sakura. Mereka memang tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang.

Suara ricuh yang tiba-tiba meredup menyadarkan Sakura dan Ino. Segera saja kedua gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan berlari menuju ke tengah lapangan. Teman-teman mereka sudah berbaris dengan rapi, dan terlihat seorang pria jangkung di depan mereka sedang memegang sebuah papan.

"Berbaris membentuk lingkaran." Perintahnya pendek.

Sakura mendesis kesal. _Kenapa harus membentuk lingkaran?_ Semua anak akan terlihat, dan itu akhirnya dia dengan pakaiannya yang aneh ini akan terlihat jelas oleh guru olah raga yang sepertinya menyeramkan itu. Dengan langkah berat, Sakura memindahkan tubuhnya untuk berbaris sejajar dan ikut membentuk lingkaran.

Guru itu memandangi murid-muridnya dengan tatapan menilai. Ia berjalan memutar dan sudah bisa ditebak, pandangannya berhenti kepada Sakura yang sedang berdiri dengan canggung. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Sakura sontak saja menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan guru itu yang serasa menusuknya sampai belakang.

Sang guru mengalihkan tatapannya dan kembali berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu.

"Selamat pagi." Ujarnya dingin dan... malas. "Aku guru olah raga di sekolah ini. Aku mempunyai peraturan sendiri kalau kalian mengikuti kelasku."

Sakura memundurkan langkahnya dengan takut.

"Pertama," ia mengangkat kepalanya, memantulkan bola basket yang sedang ia pegang sesekali. "Gunakan seragam olah raga yang diperuntukkan sesuai dengan musim."

_Sial, _desis Sakura dalam hati.

"Kedua, untuk para siswi, aku tidak mau melihat rambut yang beterbangan dimana-mana saat kalian sedang mengikuti kelasku." Ujarnya, menujukan tatapannya satu persatu ke arah para siswi dengan rambut terurai bebas. "Dan yang terakhir, tidak ada penolakan terhadap peraturan yang sudah kubuat."

Sakura mencari-cari pita rambut yang tadi ia selipkan di celana olah raga.

Nihil.

Sang guru mengabsen muridnya satu persatu dan ia sempat menaikkan alisnya sedikit ketika Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Setelah mengabsen mereka sampai akhir, pria itu berjalan beberapa langkah hingga ia berhenti di depan Sakura.

"Kau," ujarnya, menatap Sakura tepat di manik mata. "Ikut aku."

Ino yang berada di depannya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan iba. Menurut kakak sepupunya yang pernah bersekolah disini, kau harus berhati-hati pada guru matematika kelas sebelas dan guru olah raga. Mereka bisa saja membuatmu mati berdiri karena tatapan dan perkataan mereka yang menusuk hati.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mengikuti guru itu. Bukan keinginannya untuk menjadi murid yang namanya dihapalkan oleh guru-guru karena ia bermasalah. Sekali lagi, dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Guru tersebut membuka pintu ruang olah raga dan berhenti di depan ruang ganti.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju olah raga?" tanyanya dingin.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya bingung. "Aku..." ujarnya, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku... meninggalkannya di atas tempat tidur.. Jadi aku––"

"Lain kali jangan mengulanginya. Kumaafkan karena ini hari pertamamu." Ujar guru itu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa kau menggulung celanamu?"

"Anjingku menggigitnya.. sehingga celanaku robek." Jawab Sakura, lagi-lagi berbohong.

Guru itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau sedang berbohong."

"Tidak, _sensei_.."

Sakura tercekat pelan ketika gurunya tiba-tiba menarik gulungan celananya hingga terlepas ke bawah. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, menatap mata gurunya yang mengamati celananya yang digunting paksa itu.

"Polanya tidak terlihat seperti gigitan anjing." Ujarnya menyimpulkan, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sudah mempunyai musuh di hari pertama, hah? Anak yang harus diawasi."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

"Tunggu disini."

Guru itu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti khusus guru dan keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan sebuah seragam di tangannya. Ia membentangkan kaus dan celana panjang yang dibawanya dan mengamat-amati Sakura sebentar.

"Mungkin terlalu besar untukmu, tapi lebih baik dibandingkan seragammu itu." Ujarnya, memberikannya pada Sakura dan berbalik. "Waktumu lima menit untuk berganti pakaian."

"_Sensei_!" panggil Sakura pelan, menahan tangan gurunya.

Pria itu berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan bingung. Matanya beralih dari wajah muridnya itu ke pergelangan tangannya yang sedang di tahan Sakura. Dengan canggung, Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya pelan.

.

.

Bel berdering dan suasana di dalam kelas sontak saja ricuh. Sakura mengemasi buku-bukunya, menarik keluar beberapa lembar kertas yang ia simpan di dalam loker dan ikut memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Disampingnya, Ino tampak sibuk dengan ponsel terbarunya yang baru ia beli minggu lalu.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?"

Sakura menoleh, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya aku akan makan siang di kantin dulu." Ujarnya, merapikan tas dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku belum sempat membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Sudah seminggu ini aku makan mie instan."

"Kau bisa makan di rumahku, kau tahu itu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Merepotkanmu."

"Tidak," bantah Ino, ikut berdiri setelah merapikan barang-barangnya secara asal. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu makan siang hari ini. Aku takut gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu akan menganggumu pada hari pertama kita ini."

Sakura tidka dapat menolak ketika Ino menarik tangannya dan bersama-sama mereka keluar dari dalam kelas yang masih terisi sebagian siswa di dalamnya. Karena sekolah mereka yang cukup luas, untuk mencapai kantin sekolah dibutuhkan waktu sekitar tujuh sampai delapan menit karena mereka harus memutari koridor kelas terlebih dahulu.

Desain bangunan yang rumit memang diperuntukkan agar para siswa tidak bisa membolos.

Sakura melambatkan kakinya ketika mereka melewati ruang guru. Matanya tanpa sengaja bertapapan dengan guru olah raga mereka yang sedang kebetulan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru. Guru olah raga itu hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya seolah-olah Sakura hanya debu yang menempel pada dinding putih di depannya.

"Ayo!" ujar Ino tidak sabaran ketika temannya hanya terdiam mematung di depan ruang guru. Seolah tersadar, Sakura mengangguk cepat dan segera berlalu bersama Ino dari depan ruang guru.

Mereka sampai di kantin dan Sakura segera saja berjalan untuk mengambil jatah makan siang yang belum digunakannya saat istirahat tadi. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada petugas yang berdiri di balik etalase di depannya dan segera berlalu dari hadapannya untuk mencari dimana Ino duduk sekarang.

Sakura berjalan ke arah sebuah meja dan duduk disana. Di depannya, Ino sedang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Sepertinya gadis itu belum bosan bermain dengan benda itu meskipun hampir di setiap jam kosong ia memainkannya.

"Pacar baru?" tebak Sakura, menyesap sup misonya.

"Teman kecil," koreksi Ino, meraih _ocha_ dingin milik Sakura dan meneguknya perlahan. "Dia di universitas Tokyo sekarang. Tingkat akhir."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, meraih sepotong daging dan mulai menggigitnya. "Kau berteman dengan orang yang sudah setua itu?"

"Tidak, ia sebaya dengan kita. Namun ia mengikuti akselerasi sejak kelas lima di sekolah dasar." Jelas Ino, mengembalikan _ocha _tadi dan menatap Sakura untuk beberapa saat. "Ia mengaku padaku kalau ia sangat pintar."

"Kalau benar begitu, mungkin ia memang pintar."

Sakura menyelesaikan makannya dalam diam dan segera meneguk _ocha_nya sampai habis. Ia menatap Ino yang sekarang sedang memandanginya dengan mata setengah terpejam, sepertinya bosan menunggunya selesai makan karena ia memang makan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ino, mengusap matanya dengan malas.

Sakura mengangguk, bangkit berdiri dan menatap Ino yang sedang berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. "Kau mau kuantar pulang atau ada yang menjemputmu?"

.

.

Sakura memarkirkan motor tuanya dan membuka pintu rumah. Tangannya segera bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu dan ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya dengan ruangan rumahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi terang.

Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Hari pertama ini memang benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Satu jam lagi ia akan pergi kerja sambilan dan ia harus memanfaatkan waktu kosongnya ini untuk beristirahat.

Sakura membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup dan memandang televisi. Ia butuh hiburan namun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menonton televisi. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih ponsel dan ia juga tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik didalam sana. Putus asa akan keadaannya, Sakura berjalan menuju dapur kecilnya dan tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu kulkas.

"Aku harus berbelanja." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, melirik jam.

Ia bisa berbelanja sebentar dan langsung pergi menuju tempat kerja. Sakura mengangguk memikirkan idenya. Ia lalu berjalan ke kamarnya––satu-satunya kamar yang ada di rumah tersebut––dan mengganti pakaiannya. Tidak lupa ia asukkan seragam kerjanya ke dalam tas, dan menghitung uang di dalam dompetnya.

Sakura keluar dari rumah yang baru ia masuki itu dan kembali menaiki motornya menuju pusat perbelanjaan yang dapat ditempuhnya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Setelah memarkirkan motornya dan melepas helm, Sakura segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan berjalan menuju salah satu toko yang menjual bahan-bahan makanan.

Tangannya meraih satu kantung beras kecil dan sekotak telur. Ia sempat menimbang harus membeli apa lagi––karena keningnya sudah berkerut dari awal saat melihat label harga yang tertera––sampai kemudian ia melihat sebuah papan besar yang berisi promo harga di depan sebuah lemari pendingin berisikan sosis.

"Wah," ujarnya kagum. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman dan tangannya dengan cepat meraih dua kemasan sosis besar dari dalam lemari pendingin tersebut. Setelah merasa cukup––setidaknya hari ini ia tidak akan makan ramen––Sakura segera berjalan menuju kasir dan meletakkan barang-barang belanjaannya.

"Ada kartu member?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyerahkan uang kepada wanita yang sedang membungkus belanjaannya dengan cekatan. Setelah menerima kembalian beberapa lembar uang, Sakura berjalan keluar dari toko tersebut dan kembali ke motor.

Ia juga bekerja di salah satu toko di pusat perbelanjaan ini. Pukul empat sampai sembilan malam, ia akan bekerja di salah satu toko bahan-bahan rajutan di lantai tiga. Selain mengatur barang-barang tersebut agar tetap rapi, memberikan masukan, dan mengajari cara merajut untuk tahap dasar, Sakura juga menyelesaikan pesanan yang terkadang diterima oleh pemilik toko tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dirasanya ia melihat sosok guru olah raganya di parkiran mobil. Pria itu baru saja turun, belum berganti baju dari pakaian yang dipakainya sejak disekolah tadi, dan berjalan begitu saja. Mungkin ia tidak melihat Sakura, namun Sakura melihatnya dengan jelas. Melihat rambutnya yang aneh itu berkibar-kibar terterpa angin yang sedang kencang.

"Aku belum tahu namanya." Gumam Sakura, pikirannya tertuju pada baju gurunya itu yang sampai sekarang masih berada dalam tasnya––yang tadi ia tinggalkan begitu saja di rumah.

Sakura mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang guru itu dari otaknya, lalu memasukkan bahan-bahan itu ke dalam bagasi motor. Kalau ia menunda membeli bahan-bahan makanan itu, bisa saja ia lupa atau malas untuk pergi ke toko tersebut lagi. Semoga saja tidak ada yang jahil memukul-mukul jok motornya. Kalau itu terjadi, telurnya bisa pecah semua.

Sakura berjalan pelan, masuk kembali ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan dan menaiki eskalator menuju lantai tiga. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih dua menit, ia membuka pintu kaca dan memasuki sebuah toko bahan-bahan rajut dengan papan bertuliskan _Keito's Nets _besar-besar di atasnya.

"Sore, Saku!" sapa seorang gadis, ia meletakkan benang yang sedang dirajutnya perlahan-lahan dan memutar duduknya agar bisa memandang Sakura lebih jelas. "Bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu di sekolah hebat itu?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Hebat."

Tentu saja ia berbohong. Kalau saja Temari––nama gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu––tahu apa yang dihadapinya hari ini, tentu saja ia akan langsung mengerutkan kening saat kata hebat dipilih Sakura untuk menggambarkannya.

"Ah, aku sudah menebaknya." Ujar Temari, memutar tubuhnya kembali dan melanjutkan rajutannya. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu. Tolong ajari aku cara membuat _sweater_––aku sudah membuatnya sedari tadi tetapi tetap saja tidak pas. Ada yang salah dengan simpul yang kubuat tadi."

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Sakura cepat, meletakkan tasnya di loker dan berganti pakaian di toilet toko yang kecil. Setelah mengatur rambut kapasnya agar tidak berantakan, ia kembali ke hadapan Temari dan mulai memperhatikan _sweater_ buatan _senpai_-nya itu perlahan-lahan.

Sakura tersenyum, menunjuk sebuah simpul di pangkal. "Kau salah membuatnya. Yang bagian ini tidak usah disambung."

"Apa aku salah melihat?" ujar Temari bingung, meraih buku yang tadi digunakannya sebagai panduan lalu tertawa. "Ah, kau benar. Aku salah lihat."

Sakura ikut tertawa dan meraih segulungan benang berwarna abu-abu pucat yang berada di ujung meja. Segera saja matanya kosong dan menerawang. Pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada sosok guru olah raga yang tadi memberikannya pinjaman baju olah raga, dan yang tadi ditemuinya di parkiran.

Ya. Gurunya mempunyai rambut yang aneh.

Aneh.

Aneh.

"Rambutku juga aneh," gumam Sakura kesal, menyadari kalau ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda.

"Hei, rambutmu hebat, Sakura." Hibur Temari, menatap Sakura lewat ekor matanya. "Rambut pirang dan cokelat sudah biasa. Namun merah muda? Warna yang sangat jarang didapat saat kau lahir."

Sakura tidak banyak berkomentar. Ia memandang gulungan benang tadi dan menimbang-nimbang, butuh berapa gulungan untuk membuat _sweater _seukuran gurunya itu. Hitung-hitung ucapan terimakasih karena sudah meminjamkan baju olah raga dan tidak menghukumnya.

"_Senpai_," panggil Sakura, membuat Temari mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan rajutan yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Kira-kira, berapa gulung benang yang kita butuhkan untuk membuat sebuah _sweater_?"

Temari mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "_Sweater_? Untuk siapa?"

"Ah, sudah jawab saja!" ujar Sakura kesal, merasakan wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Kau ingin membuatnya untukmu sendiri?" tanya Temari, memandang Sakura dan benang yang sedang dipegang gadis itu bergantian. "Bukan? Lalu untuk siapa? Pertama-tama, kau harus tahu ukuran tubuhnya. Baru kau bisa menentukan berapa benang yang kau butuhkan. Memangnya orang yang ingin kau beri _sweater _itu seperti apa tubuhnya?"

Sakura mengingat-ngingat. "Dia..." ujarnya terputus, berusaha menggambarkannya pada Temari. "Dia seperti––"

_Ting Tong_

_._

_._

_akan dilanjutkan. asap._


	2. Chapter 2

"... ini..."

Sakura merasakan suaranya tercekat ketika tatapannya terpaku pada sesosok orang yang baru saja melangkah memasuki toko rajut mereka. Rambutnya yang berantakan dan matanya yang menatap ke sekeliling toko tidak berminat jelas saja menggambarkan satu sosok yang sedang Sakura ingin gambarkan pada Temari.

"Selamat datang!" ujar Temari ceria, tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang membeku dan mematung. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku mencari syal," ujarnya, melihat-lihat ke sekeliling toko dengan tidak berminat. "Dan sarung tangan, topi rajut dan––Haruno?"

_Sial._

Sakura memberikan senyuman tidak enaknya dan segera menganggukkan kepalanya ragu-ragu. "_Sen_––_sensei..._"

"Ya, selamat sore juga." Ujarnya tak acuh, mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali memandang Temari. "Dan _sweater_. Apakah ada barang-barang yang sudah dibuat dan bisa langsung dipakai?"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus mencarinya di gudang."

Temari tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan menepuk pundak gadis itu dua kali, sementara Sakura hanya bisa menahan kepalanya agar tidak mendongak dan memandangi gurunya itu. Dia melihatnya tanpa memakai baju hangat apapun tadi, dan rupanya pria itu merasa kedinginan sampai akhirnya singgah disini untuk membeli pakaian hangat.

"Baru saja terjual habis untuk _sweater _dan topi, tersisa untuk anak-anak saja." Ujar Temari dengan nada menyesal, di tangannya kini terdapat sebuah papan daftar barang. "Tapi kami bisa membuatnya sesuai dengan ukuran. Karena yang kemarin dijual adalah barang-barang promo khusus musim dingin."

Guru olah raga itu mengangguk tidak acuh. "Baiklah. Boleh aku minta syal dan sarung tangannya sekarang?"

"Sakura," bisik Temari pada Sakura yang hanya memandangi benang wol yang sedang dipeganginya, memberikan kode.

Seakan tersadar, gadis itu mengangguk dan berjalan kembali menuju gudang penyimpanan. Ia membuka kotak tempat penyimpanan sarung tangan dan menarik keluar dua pasang sarung tangan besar yang tersisa. Setelah mendekapnya, gadis itu beralih pada kotak syal dan mengambil beberapa syal yang ada disana.

Temari membantu rekan kerjanya yang tampak kesusahan membawa barang-barang tersebut dari gudang penyimpanan. Sebenarnya mereka hanya menjual benang, alat-alat dan menawarkan cara pembuatan, namun tidak disangka hasil tangan yang mereka lakukan saat sedang bosan bisa terjual juga.

"Tinggal cokelat dan hitam," ujar Sakura, sedikit berbisik ke arah Temari yang sedang memperhatikan dua pasang sarung tangan di depannya.

"Tinggal cokelat dan hitam." Ulang Temari, menyodorkan dua pasang sarung tangan itu ke arah guru olah raga Sakura, membuat pria itu menunduk untuk menimbang-nimbang. "Untuk pria seperti anda, warna cokelat lebih co––"

"Hitam." Potong Sakura tanpa sadar.

Ketika tahu ia telah memotong percakapan Temari dan gurunya, Sakura segera memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati dan permisi ke belakang. Ia tahu kalau sekarang dua orang itu tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Bodoh," umpatnya pada diri sendiri. "Kau bodoh sekali, Haruno muda berambut aneh."

Sakura terus merutuki dirinya sendiri sampai beberapa menit kemudian terdengar langkah kaki di dinding di belakangnya. Ia tahu Temari sedang berada di balik mesin kasir sekarang, karena bunyi mesin kasir yang khas tergaung di telinganya.

"Anda membeli sepasang sarung tangan dan syal, lalu memesan satu topi dan satu _sweater_." Ujar Temari––Sakura tidak menguping, memang ada lubang udara kecil di atas sehingga bisa terdengar jelas––sembari menekan-nekan papan _keyboard_. "Topi dapat dikerjakan selama kurang lebih dua minggu, sementara _sweater _bisa cukup lama."

"Tidak apa-apa." Terdengar suara berat gurunya dari seberang dinding.

"Baiklah, kutulis atas nama siapa?"

Sakura termenung sebentar. Benar juga. Ia belum mengetahui nama gurunya ini. Gadis itu segera berdiri, berusaha untuk mendekatkan telinganya ke arah lubang udara yang berada jauh di atasnya.

"Ka––"

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kesal, memandang seorang laki-laki yang keluar dari gudang dengan wajah sehabis bangun tidurnya. Laki-laki itu segera duduk di samping Sakura yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, mengusap-usap matanya yang masih sayu.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal. "Menahan diri agar tidak membunuhmu!"

"Lho, kenapa kau marah pada––"

"Terimakasih telah berkunjung."

Sakura mematung dan mendesis kesal setelahnya. Ia memandangi laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya––Naruto––dengan tatapan _kita-belum-selesai-kau-penghancur_-nya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang istirahat itu.

"Hei, Sakura, gurumu boleh juga." Ujar Temari, tersenyum jahil ke arah Sakura.

"Uh, aku baru bertemu dengannya." Sakura mengeluh kecil, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya, berhadapan dengan Temari. "Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku. Berapa banyak benang wol yang kubutuhkan jika ingin membuat sebuah _sweater_?"

Temari memutus benang terakhirnya, lalu memandang Sakura. "Tubuhnya seperti apa?"

"Kira-kira seperti guruku tadi." Ujar Sakura, lalu menatap Temari dengan bengis ketika gadis itu kembali tersenyum jahil. "Hei, bukan untuknya!"

"Aku meragukannya." Temari terkekeh pelan.

.

.

Malam itu dihabiskan Sakura dengan membaca novel. Setelah memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan yang baru dibelinya tadi ke dalam kulkas, ia segera mandi dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Menyalakan lampu, dan mencoba menghabiskan novel fantasi yang mulai dibacanya sejak tiga hari lalu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan. Ia tahu, akan seperti ini pula hari-hari esoknya berlangsung. Pergi ke sekolah, mendapatkan perlakuan menjengkelkan dari kakak-kakak _Akaji_-nya yang _menggemaskan_ itu, pergi kerja, dan kembali merenungkan hidupnya yang tanpa makna. Tidak menarik sama sekali.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sakura menutup bukunya dan teringat ia belum makan malam hari ini. Gadis itu melangkah gontai menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan menarik sebungkus sosis promo yang tadi dibelinya dan mulai memotongnya kecil-kecil. Ia lalu menggorengnya dan memakannya bersama nasi.

Makanan tidak sehat.

Dulu, ketika orang tuanya masih ada, ia tidak boleh mengkonsumsi makanan yang cepat saji seperti ini. Semuanya harus dimasak terlebih dahulu, dan saat itu Sakura sering membantu ibunya memasak.

Sakura memandang bingkai foto di ruang tengah dengan sedih. Fotonya bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakak laki-lakinya terpajang disana. Apa malam ini ia menelepon kakaknya saja? Sudah dua tahun mereka putus hubungan. Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu, ciri khasnya kalau gadis itu sedang bingung.

Akhirnya setelah selesai makan dan membereskan bekas-bekasnya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menelepon kakaknya saja. Ia meraih ponsel dan mulai menekan nomor yang ia catat di buku telepon, menunggu agar deringnya terdengar.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin ia tidak ingin mengangkat teleponku."

Empat kali.

Lima kali.

Sakura baru saja akan mematikan sambungan ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"_Sakura_?"

"_Niisan..._" gumam Sakura ragu-ragu, memandang jam dinding yang terasa berdetik lebih lambat. "_Nii..._ apa kabar?"

Walaupun tidak melihat, Sakura tahu kalau kakak laki-lakinya itu sedang tersenyum sekarang. "_Baik. Baik sekali karena kau meneleponku. Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah baru?_"

"Mm.. hebat." Ujar Sakura, mengulang jawabannya untuk Temari pada kakak laki-lakinya ini. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"_Sama sekali tidak._" Jawab kakaknya, sepertinya berbohong karena Sakura mendengar sedikit suara ribut disana. "_Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"_

Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Sebenarnya... tidak ada." Ucapnya terputus, bingung harus bekata apa pada orang ini. "Sebenarnya... kalau boleh jujur.. aku hanya sedang merindukan _niisan_."

"_Sakura,_" ujar kakaknya cepat. "_Ingin bertemu?_"

.

.

Ruang kelas 1A tampak ribut saat itu. Bau busuk menguar dari dalam ruangan, sehingga beberapa anak yang sudah tidak tahan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas sambil menutup hidung mereka dengan tangan.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dan berhenti dengan bingung di depan kelasnya. Ia menatap beberapa siswi yang tampak berlarian menuju toilet––sepertinya ingin muntah––dan para siswa yang sedang berkeliling dengan tangan menutupi hidung mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung pada seorang siswi yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ada bau busuk dari dalam." Ujarnya, menatap Sakura lewat matanya yang berwarna _lavender _pucat. "Baunya menusuk sekali... tercium samar-samar dari pagi namun sekarang tercium jelas."

Sakura langsung merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Tepat saat itu, bel berbunyi dan para siswa-siswi yang ada disana belum mau memasuki kelas. Bahkan disaat guru masukpun, mereka masih berada di luar dan bercerita pada guru tersebut tentang bau yang menguar dari kelas mereka semenjak pagi.

"Tolong ada satu orang yang mencari sumbernya." Ujar guru tersebut, sanggulnya sedikit miring akibat ia menggoyangkan kepala terlalu sering. "Baunya bisa menguar kemana-mana dan mengganggu kelas lain."

Seorang laki-laki gendut dengan pasrah masuk ke dalam kelas setelah didorong oleh teman-temannya. Ia berusaha untuk mencari sumber bau di dalam kelas itu dan jantung Sakura segera berdetak dengan cepat.

_Jangan, Tuhan. Jangan dari mejaku..._

Choji––nama laki-laki itu––berhenti di meja Sakura dan memandang keluar kelas. Sontak saja seluruh siswa menoleh ke arahnya, dengan tatapan kesal, jijik, dan bingung sekaligus. Gurunya pun segera bertanya dengan bingung kenapa bau itu bisa ada dan berasal dari meja Sakura.

Merasa amarahnya sudah di puncak, Sakura segera masuk ke kelas dan mendorong Choji ke samping hingga ia sempat terhuyung untuk beberapa saat. Gadis itu membuka laci mejanya, dan ia sedikit meringis melihat seekor ayam dengan leher nyaris putus tergeletak disana. Darahnya yang amis membasahi buku-bukunya dan kotak pensilnya.

Sakura meraih kertas yang berada di atas bangkai itu, membacanya dengan perasaan kesal yang meluap-luap.

_Cepat pergi dari sekolah ini kalau tidak ingin menjadi bangkai._

"_Akaji_ sialan..." geram Sakura kesal, mencari plastik yang biasanya selalu ia bawa dan membungkus bangkai ayam itu dengan cepat. Ia berjalan lebar-lebar, tidak mempedulikan tatapan teman-temannya yang heran dan gurunya yang memanggil-manggil, berniat untuk segera berlari saja ke koridor lantai dua.

Sakura mengamati kelas tersebut satu-satu dengan cepat, berusaha mencari dimana kelas gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu yang sekarang ia rasa sudah terlalu jauh. Kakinya berhenti di kelas 2E, memandangi sekumpulan gadis yang sedang memoles kuku mereka dengan asyik dan bercanda ria. Belum ada guru yang masuk.

"JALANG!"

Teriakan Sakura bukan saja membuat _Akaji_ menoleh, tapi seluruh isi kelas juga menoleh ke arahnya. Pimpinan grup tersebut segera tersenyum dan berjalan tenang ke arah Sakura. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru terang berkibar-kibar pelan karena gadis itu tidak berniat untuk mengikatnya.

"Kara. Kara Tamada. Bukan _jalang_." Desisnya tajam, memandang Sakura dengan tatapan jijiknya. "Kalau _jalang, _itu nama tengahmu. Jangan samakan aku denganmu."

"Begitu? Kenapa kau menghampiriku ketika aku berteriak jalang, hah?" tanya Sakura, menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Kara tanpa takut. "Namamu memang bukan jalang. Aku tidak membantahnya. Tapi kau! Kau seutuhnya memang seperti itu!"

Tanpa ragu sakura melemparkan bangkai itu ke arah Kara, membuatnya menjerit dan begitu pula teman-temannya. Setelah menyingkirkan bangkai itu dari pundaknya, Kara segera berlari menerjang Sakura dan menjambaknya tanpa ampun.

Permusuhan mereka bermulai dari sekolah menengah pertama, ketika Sakura turun dari mobil putih ayah dan ibunya yang mewah sementara Kara menatapnya dengan dengki dari halaman sekolah. Semenjak kedatangan Sakura, tidak ada lagi yang memperhitungkannya. Semua pendapat mereka ajukan pada Sakura.

Kara memandangnya sebagai ancaman.

Belum puas menertawakannya saat pemakaman kedua orang tua Sakura, Kara terus menerornya hingga sekarang. Menjadikan Sakura sebagai bahan bulan-bulanannya agar semua orang ikut menghinanya seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Tamada! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sakura masih mencoba melepaskan jambakan Kara dari rambutnya ketika sebuah tangan melerai mereka. Ia dapat melihat beberapa helai rambutnya yang jatuh ketika tangan Kara lepas dari rambut merah mudanya. Dengan mata berair karena menahan rasa sakit, Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau, bukankah kau siswi kelas satu?!" tanya guru tersebut. Dilihat dari perawakannya, Sakura menebak-nebak ia adalah Asuma, guru matematika yang ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa. Ino pernah menceritakan ciri-ciri guru-guru yang harus dihindari di sekolah ini saat mereka melihat pengumuman dulu.

"Memalukan sekali. Kalian berdua, cepat pergi ke ruang detensi!"

Sakura mengeluh pelan. Ini baru hari keduanya, dan ia sudah dikirim ke ruang detensi. Tentu tidak akan ada orang yang mengharapkannya.

Ia dapat melihat beberapa anak membersihkan bangkai yang ia lemparkan sementara ia berjalan mengikuti guru matematika itu. Di sebelahnya, Kara tampak ingin membunuhnya. Rambut birunya berantakan dan karena rambutnya panjang, ia terlihat seperti hantu saja sekarang.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan terpaku melihat guru olah raganya––guru yang belum ia cuci bajunya––berada di ruang detensi. Pria itu tampak terkejut, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Anak bermasalah, hm?" tanyanya, bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Begitulah." Ujar Asuma pelan, memandang Kara dan Sakura bergantian. "Kalian, duduk."

Guru olah raga itu memandang Sakura, membuat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sembari duduk. "Jadi, kau akan menghukum mereka berdua? Dua gadis dengan rambut yang berlawanan. Aku harus keluar?"

"Tidak usah." Asuma menggeleng, membuat Kakashi kembali duduk. "Bantu aku memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk anak-anak nakal ini."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, sakit sekali hingga rasanya akan berdarah.

"Kara Tamada, kau tidak memberikan perilaku yang pantas untuk adik ke––"

"Cih. Tidak sudi sekali ia menjadi adik kelasku."

Asuma berdecak kesal. "Aku belum selesai bicara," ujarnya, memandang Kara tepat di manik mata. "Jangan berani-berani menyela ucapanku kalau aku belum selesai berbicara. Apakah kau mengerti, Tamada?"

Kara hanya terdiam, tidak berminat menjawab.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kalian membuat keributan di awal tahun, di hari yang sepagi ini, hah?" ujar Asuma, menatap mereka bergantian. "Apa ada dari antara kalian yang ingin menjelaskan padaku? Nona Tamada dan nona...?"

"Haruno."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, merasa sedikit tersanjung ketika guru olah raganya itu mengingat namanya, meski hanya nama keluarganya.

"Oh, kau mengenalnya, Kakashi." Ujar Asuma, memandang Sakura yang kini menundukkan kepalanya kembali. "Baiklah, nona Haruno, mungkin kau berminat untuk menjelaskan pertengkaran ini?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan memaki Kara. Gadis itu bisa saja membunuhnya di luar sekolah tanpa meninggalkan jejak apa-apa, dan resiko itu membuat Sakura sangat berhati-hati berurusan dengannya. Mungkin hari ini ia lepas kendali saja karena dikirimi _hadiah_ pagi-pagi sekali.

"Tidak ada?" ujar Asuma, tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Kalian berdua tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran apapun sampai akhir pekan, namun harus tetap masuk dan absen pukul enam. Kalian harus tetap di sekolah, pergi kemanapun yang kalian mau. Mengurung diri di toilet, perpustakaan, kantin, kalian bisa menentukannya sendiri. Hanya perlu berjalan ke piket, meminta kertas detensi dan menyerahkannya padaku pukul enam, seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Mudah, 'kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak bersalah, _sensei_!" jerit Kara tidak terima. "Dia menjambakku tiba-tiba!"

Sakura menahan senyum jijiknya. _Benar-benar jalang yang pandai berakting_.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau guru olah raga yang sedang duduk di samping Asuma itu––Kakashi Hatake––memperhatikan Sakura diam-diam. _Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya_, pikir Kakashi, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._ Ada yang membuatnya takut pada Tamada, dan itu membuatnya tutup mulut_.

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan." Asuma berdiri, memandang mereka dengan tatapan tegas. "Sekarang, keluar dari ruangan ini dan bereskan barang-barang kalian. Detensi kalian berlaku mulai dari hari ini."

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Sakura lemah, berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan gontai.

Ia tidak mempedulikan makian Kara yang terasa panas di telinganya, dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju koridor lantai satu. Setelah meminta maaf sambil membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya pada guru dan teman-temannya––Ino hanya dapat memandangnya dengan bingung karena ia datang terlambat––Sakura segera menarik mejanya keluar dan mendorongnya ke arah lapangan.

Sakura meraih selang yang ada di ujung keran dan memasangnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dan membuangnya begitu saja di tong sampah terdekat. Semoga akan ada petugas yang mengambilnya dengan segera. Setelah memastikan lacinya kosong, gadis itu mulai membersihkan lacinya dengan air.

Sakura dapat melihat Kakashi––terimakasih karena Asuma _sensei_ menyebutkannya tadi––_sensei_ berjalan dengan beberapa murid di belakangnya. Sepertinya mereka anak kelas tiga. _Mereka tidak kedinginan berolah raga di awal bulan januari seperti ini?_ Pikir Sakura bingung, sambil mencuci lacinya yang kini berbau amis.

"Menjijikkan sekali..." ujar Sakura kesal, membersihkan lacinya dengan setengah hati.

.

.

to be continue!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hei, bodoh," ujar Ino, meletakkan makan siangnya di sebelah nampan Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bangkai itu bisa ada di mejamu?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak untuk meraih _bagel _yang berada di dalam kantung kertasnya. "Kalau kuceritakan padamu, berjanjilah untuk mengontrol suara dan emosi."

"Uh, _akaji_." Tebak Ino sambil menatap Sakura dengan malas. "Lepas kendali?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk lesu. Ia menatap _bagel_-nya dengan tatapan kosong dan sadar kalau selama seminggu ini kehidupannya di sekolah akan sia-sia. Untuk apa datang pagi-pagi sekali tanpa belajar di sekolah?

"Hari ini kau akan bekerja?" tanya Ino, menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan gerakan lambat. "Boleh aku kesana? Aku ingin minta tolong Temari-_senpai_ untuk mengajariku cara membuat syal dan baju bayi."

Sakura tersentak pelan. Ia baru saja teringat kalau Kakashi _sensei_––wah, ia sudah tau nama pria itu sekarang––tengah memesan sebuah _sweater_ dan topi di toko rajut tempatnya bekerja. _Kira-kira, siapa yang akan membuatkan barang-barang itu untuknya, ya? _Pikir Sakura, kunyahannya pada _bagel _cokelat itu melambat.

"Boleh saja."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Ino dan Sakura berjalan keluar kantin menuju tempat parkir. Melalui ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat siluet Kakashi yang baru saja keluar dari gedung utama sekolah mereka. Hatinya sedikit bergetar dan ia cepat-cepat berkedip sembari berusaha untuk mengenyahkan bayangan Kakashi.

_Ugh_, _ada apa ini?_

"Kau tidak membawa helm ekstra?" tanya Ino, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, menaiki motor dan memakai satu-satunya helm yang ia bawa. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan pergi ke toko juga."

"Kau benar." Ino terkekeh, naik ke atas motor tua milik Sakura yang tampak bobrok dan menepuk bahu Sakura dengan cepat ketika melihat sosok Kakashi melintasi lapangan dan berjalan menuju parkiran. "Hei, lihat guru olah raga itu. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi guru sementara postur dan wajahnya lebih cocok untuk menjadi model?"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Ino dan mengangkat bahu. "Lebih baik kita urusi hidup kita sendiri daripada mengurusi orang lain."

Mereka berdua sampai di pusat perbelanjaan tempat Sakura bekerja, lalu segera masuk ke dalamnya dan menuju lantai tiga. Ino mengucapkan salam kepada Temari dan Naruto––hari ini pria itu bereksperimen dengan mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah––lalu segera duduk di kursi yang biasanya ditempati oleh para pegawai untuk merajut barang-barang pesanan.

"Bagaimana harimu, Sakura?" tanya Temari, meraih segulung benang wol berwarna oranye dan kuning dari sebuah _box_ yang ada di bawah meja. "Spektakuler? Luar biasa?"

"Yah. Seperti itu." Jawab Sakura, tidak berbohong.

Sakura masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaian sekolahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas. Kalau-kalau Kakashi datang hari ini––sepertinya tidak mungkin. Tapi kalau ia benar-benar datang? Bisa-bisa Ino...

"Apa yang kupikirkan..." desis Sakura kesal, memasang _badge_ namanya lalu keluar.

Ia melihat Ino sedang berusaha untuk merajut sebuah sarung tangan bayi, dan Naruto tertawa terus menerus ketika Ino salah membuat simpul. Dengan sabar, pria itu berusaha untuk mengajarkan cara-cara yang benar karena sepertinya Temari sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya sehingga ia tidak ingin diganggu.

"Bodoh," ujar Naruto, matanya melengkung dan bibirnya tersenyum. "Kalau kau terus-terusan membuat simpul yang salah seperti itu, bisa-bisa bayi yang memakai sarung tangan ini akan langsung membuangnya!"

"Menyebalkan!" jerit Ino, menarik rambut Naruto dan terkejut menyadari ada noda merah di tangannya. "Hei, bodoh, kau mewarnai rambutmu dengan apa, hah?"

Naruto meraih tangan Ino yang berwarna merah, lalu tertawa kecil. "Pewarna makanan."

"Benar-benar bodoh." Komentar Temari sambil terbahak.

Sakura mengambil tempat di samping Temari. Ia melihat gadis itu sedang mengambil segulung benang baru, dan sebuah buku tentang cara merajut sarung tangan sedang terbuka di depannya.

"Sakura, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu." Ujar Temari, memandang Sakura yang sekarang sedang memainkan segumpalan benang sisa. "Kita baru saja mendapat pesanan selusin kaus kaki rajut. Aku diminta untuk mengerjakannya, karena mereka bilang, berbeda tangan berbeda hasil."

"Jadi?"

"Untuk gurumu itu." Sakura langsung terbelalak, berharap agar Temari mengecilkan suaranya. Namun sepertinya Ino sedang fokus mengajari Naruto cara mewarnai rambut yang benar dengan cat rambut.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku akan mengerjakannya."

"Bagus."

Sakura tersenyum dalam diamnya. Ia takkan perlu berepot-repot untuk mengerjakannya diam-diam.

Pintu toko terbuka. Seorang ibu dengan anak laki-lakinya masuk untuk melihat-lihat. Sang anak langsung berlari ke arah meja mereka dan sibuk memperhatikan Temari sambil sesekali bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan.

"Aku baru saja memiliki bayi." Ujar sang ibu, wajahnya tampak bahagia. "Aku ingin membuatkannya banyak pakaian dari hasil merajut. Kira-kira, berapa banyak gulung yang aku butuhkan untuk membuat sebuah celana hangat?"

Sakura melirik Naruto, sambil memberi kode agar pria itu saja yang melayani tamu.

"Tergantung ukuran dan ketebalan, _ma'am_." Ujar Naruto, bergaya seperti pelayan-pelayan di toko-toko Eropa. "Sebelumnya sudah pernah merajut atau ini yang pertama kali? Kami dapat mengajarkan anda untuk membuat barang-barang yang diperlukan, kalau-kalau anda mengalami kesusahan dalam pembuatannya."

"Oh, terimakasih." Ujarnya senang. "Bayiku masih kecil sekali, umurnya masih delapan bulan. Dan aku juga jadi ingin membuatkan baju-baju untuk kakak laki-laki dan ayahnya." Sang Ibu menimang sebuah gulungan benang bewarna merah muda, lalu menatap Naruto. "Kalian memungut biaya atau tidak?"

"Tidak, _ma'am_." Jawab Naruto, tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu.

Ini aneh. Ia rasa ia mulai menyukai Kakashi, guru olah raganya itu. Setampan apapun seorang guru yang pernah mengajarnya––ada seorang guru matematika di sekolah mengengah pertamnya dulu yang menjadi seorang model juga, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak menyukainya––ia tidak pernah meliriknya kecuali saat pelajaran.

Tapi, sejak guru itu memberikan baju olahraganya... Sakura jadi susah berhenti untuk memikirkannya.

Dan ini salah!

Sakura menatap foto keluarga yang terpampang di ruang tamu. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya yang berambut hitam dan kakaknya yang berambut hitam, tersenyum pada foto itu. Sementara Sakura kecil, menangis dan merengek tidak ingin difoto.

"Kenapa rambutku seperti ini?"

Sakura pernah bertanya seperti itu, namun ayahnya hanya menjawab bahwa ia adalah gadis yang spesial. Gadis dengan nama Sakura dengan rambut seindah Sakura. Siapapun akan menjadi bahagia jika melihatnya.

Dan semua itu hilang ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal, lalu Kara dengan-tanpa-perasaannya mengatakan kalau Sakura bukanlah anak kandung dari keluarga tersebut. Ia adalah anak yang dijual oleh orang tua aslinya demi membayar uang sewa rumah.

"Pernyataan konyol." Gumam Sakura, berjalan menuju sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk memijat pelipis, sementar bunyi detik jarum jam memenuhi ruangan yang terasa kosong. Ia tidak bisa terus begini, menjadi makhluk terisolasi di dalam rumah tanpa bergaul dengan tetangga sekitar.

Ketika ia menatap kosong ke langit-langit, wajah Kakashi kembali terbayang-bayang disana. Ia belum mengembalikan baju guru itu. Ia tidak boleh berlama-lama menyimpannya, nanti Kakashi bisa curiga.

.

.

Sakura sampai di sekolah jam enam kurang tujuh menit. Hal itu membuatnya turun dari motor dengan perasaan bangga dan mengisi absen detensi dengan wajah yang tidak ditundukkan. Ia yakin, hari pertamanya menjalani detensi ini tidak akan menjadi seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Semoga saja.

"Haruno."

Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Koridor itu sepi sampai ke penghujung dan matanya sama sekali tidak menangkap ada tanda-tanda orang disana.

Sampai sebuah kepala perak muncul dari sebuah kelas.

"Bagus sekali kau sudah datang sepagi ini." Ujar Kakashi, tersenyum pada muridnya yang kini tampak sedikit salah tingkah. "Kau sedang berada dalam masa detensimu, 'kan? Kebetulan sekali ruang olah raga sedang kotor."

_Lalu? _Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Tolong bersihkan ruang penyimpanan bola basket." Kakashi memberikan secarik kertas ke arah Sakura. "Aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku disitu ketika kau sudah selesai membersihkan ruangan itu. Bisa saja Asuma meringangkan hukumanmu menjadi tiga hari saja, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah."

Sebenarnya ia bukannya ingin mengurangi waktu detensinya. Hanya saja, wajah Kakashi yang menatapnya seperti itu membuatnya malu dan tidak berani berlama-lama untuk tinggal tanpa melakukan hal lain.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kakashi berlalu dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya dapat menatap punggung guru tampannya dalam diam. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar tidak karuan dan ia dapat merasakan tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran. Ia benar-benar aneh hari ini.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang olah raga. Kakinya berhenti di depan gedung besar tersebut, dan ia membuka kedua pintunya yang berat dengan dua tangan. Ruang itu sepi sekali, hanya ada sepasang ring basket yang menatapnya dalam keheningan. Satu-satunya suara yang dapat Sakura dengar adalah langkah kakinya sendiri.

Ia berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan––ruang ganti dan kamar mandi––lalu menatap gudang penyimpanan bola basket yang kini berada di hadapannya. Dengan menghela nafas malas––juga mengantuk––Sakura memasuki gudang tersebut dan menatap kesekelilingnya.

"Ini..." gumamnya heran. "Benar-benar tidak masuk akal..."

Kalau kalian melihatnya, mungkin kata _kotor_ bukan lagi kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ruangan terebut. Kalimat yang tepat adalah berantakan-sekali-dan-kau-dapat-mendapat-debu-dimana-saja, dan Sakura langsung terbatuk setelah itu. Segera saja sebuah kepulan debu tercipta di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka detensinya akan seperti ini." Desis Sakura, sedikit kesal pada Kakashi. Ia segera memutar tasnya ke depan dan meraih sebuah masker yang biasa di pakainya saat mengendarai motor, memakainya agar debu-debu itu tidak masuk langsung ke dalam hidung dan mulutnya.

Mungkin karena belum ada yang memakai bola-bola basket ini semenjak hari pertama dan telah diabaikan selama beberapa minggu semenjak libur kenaikan kelas, gudang ini lebih terlihat seperti ruangan khusus debu. Memang nama yang aneh, tapi begitulah kondisi ruangan tersebut sekarang. Sakura segera keluar kembali untuk meletakkan tasnya di luar, dan melepas _sweater_ yang tadi dipakainya agar tidak kotor.

"Selesaikan ini." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan Kakashi keluar dari kelas dengan suara riuh rendah yang terlontar dari bibir banyak siswa. Guru muda itu tersenyum pada beberapa siswi yang menyapanya di koridor, lalu turun ke lantai bawah untuk masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

"Memberikan materi, Kakashi _sensei_?" tanya Kurenai, guru matematika tingkat akhir yang ternyata sudah sampai di ruangan tersebut lebih dulu. "Anko _sensei_ baru saja meletakkan sesuatu di mejamu."

Kakashi hanya memberikan senyumnya, lalu berjalan menuju mejanya yang terletak di pojok kanan. Ia melihat sebuah amplop undangan berwarna kuning pucat dan segera membukanya. Sebuah undangan pernikahan.

"Kapan?" tanya Kurenai.

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, memandang guru itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku menunggu, dari_mu_." Ujar Kurenai, sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sedetik kemudian, guru cantik itu tertawa melihat wajah Kakashi yang memerah karena malu dan kesal.

Kakashi berjalan dan duduk di tempat Anko, yang berada di sebelah Kurenai dan menatap wanita itu dengan putus asa. "Aku sama sekali belum memikirkan hal semacam ini." Ujar laki-laki yang umurnya menjelang akhir 20 itu, sambil mengangkat undangan dari Anko dengan lemah. "Mempunyai pacar saja tidak. Tega sekali kau bertanya hal seperti itu padaku."

"Tapi kau masih menyukai wanita, 'kan?"

"Kurenai..." desis Kakashi kesal.

Kurenai adalah temannya di sekolah menengah dulu. Mereka sama-sama bersekolah disini, dan tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan status yang berbeda––dari murid, menjadi guru. Tidak jarang banyak murid yang menyangka kalau mereka berpacaran. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Kurenai sudah mempunyai suami.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kakashi." Ujar Kurenai, merapikan buku-buku yang berantakan di mejanya. "Aku belum sempat mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku selalu ingin tertawa jika mengingat kenapa kau memilih mejamu disana."

Kakashi merasakan wajahnya kembali memerah. Kalau saja Ibiki belum masuk, ia pasti sudah melempar pulpen yang ada di depannya ke arah Kurenai sekarang.

Ia pernah menyukai guru bahasa Jepangnya sendiri dulu, dan meja guru itu memang meja yang ditempatinya sekarang. Kurenai adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hal tersebut, dan ia sampai meminta saran Kurenai untuk melakukan ini-itu untuk guru tersebut agar guru itu dapat menyukainya.

Saat Kakashi menyatakan perasaannya, guru tersebut hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam dompetnya. Foto putrinya yang baru berusia tujuh tahun, sambil berkata '_Umurmu baru enam belas tahun, Kakashi. Umurku tiga puluh tiga, dan umur putriku tujuh tahun. Dibandingkan denganku, kau jauh lebih pantas dengan putriku.'_

Sebuah penolakan yang halus.

Namun saat itu Kakashi juga tidak mengerti, guru itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa bahagia tiap mereka bertemu. Barulah saat ia menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Kurenai, semuanya menjadi jelas.

'_Sensei benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu, Kakashi.'_

"Mungkin rasa sukaku telah berubah menjadi rasa kagum sekarang." Ujar Kakashi, kembali memandang kosong ke arah mejanya. "Kau benar saat itu. Ia memang mirip sekali dengan ibuku. Perawakannya, caranya berjalan dan caranya tersenyum. Mungkin itu yang membuatku menjadi _menyukainya_."

Kurenai tersenyum sedih. "Ya, mereka memang sangat mirip." Ujarnya, lalu bergerak untuk memukul pundak Kakashi. "Kau harus mengganti seseorang yang mirip dengan ibumu lagi sekarang. Tapi carilah yang memang bisa kau gapai, Kakashi. Jangan cari seseorang yang sudah memiliki suami."

"Kau juga tidak pernah berubah, Kurenai." Ujar Kakashi, bangkit berdiri lalu menyentil Kurenai dengan jarinya. "Tetap menyebalkan."

Kakashi berjalan keluar dari ruang guru dan turun menuju kantin. Bagaimana keadaan murid yang sedang dihukumnya? Apa ia sudah selesai? Kakashi tertawa kecil membayangkan ekspresi anak itu ketika mendapati bagaimana kondisi gudang penyimpanan bola basket yang sesungguhnya.

Pria itu baru saja mengantri di belakang Anko _sensei _ketika sesuatu membuatnya untuk keluar lagi dari antrian. Ia memilih untuk membeli roti dan air saja, lalu membawanya pergi menuju ruang olah raga.

Keningnya berkerut ketika mendengar bunyi riuh dari dalam. Seharusnya tidak ada orang disini kecuali Sakura, tapi bunyi yang ditimbulkan terdengar dibuat lebih dari satu orang. Segera saja guru itu masuk dan berhenti di depan gudang penyimpanan bola basket yang terbuka lebar.

Matanya memicing saat mendapati beberapa orang gadis _yang seharusnya tidak disana_, yang diketahuinya adalah murid-murid tingkat dua, sedang menendang-nendang sesuatu––yang nanti diketahuinya adalah Sakura Haruno, murid yang sedang dihukumnya––sambil menuangkan air dari botol.

Kakashi mengenali mereka sebagai _Akaji_, sebuah grup yang cukup sering memasuki ruang detensi dan bahkan ada yang sedang berada dalam masa detensinya sekarang, si gadis berambut biru itu. Guru muda tersebut meletakkan kantung plastik yang tadi di bawanya dan segera masuk ke dalam gudang bola basket itu.

"Bagus sekali." Ujarnya dingin.

Kegiatan tersebut berhenti dan seorang gadis berambut ungu neon menjerit kecil. Ia memandang Sakura yang basah kuyub di lantai, lalu kembali menatap lima orang murid yang sekarang memandangnya dengan tatapan takut.

"Kalian harus kuperintahkan lagi atau akan dengan senang hati berjalan menuju ruang detensi?" tanya Kakashi, memandang mereka satu persatu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Kalau kalian dengan senang hati akan menuju ruang detensi, angkat satu kaki kalian dan minta Asuma untuk mengawasi kalian. Mengerti?"

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab perintah Kakashi. Gadis-gadis itu segera berlalu dari hadapannya, namun seorang gadis yang Kakashi kenali sebagai Kara masih sempat-sempatnya menendang kaki Sakura yang sekarang sedang memandang ke lantai dengan kesal.

"Kara," panggil Kakashi pelan. "Khusus untukmu, kau boleh duduk."

Gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyadari ada maksud dari perkataan Kakashi tersebut, karena ia langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada teman-temannya yang memandang Kakashi tidak terima. Setelah mereka menutup pintu gedung olah raga dari luar, Kakashi segera berjongkok dan memandang Sakura yang sekarang sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Pekerjaanmu bagus." ujar Kakashi, memandang sekeliling gudang yang kini rapi.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Sakura pelan. Suaranya bergetar.

Kakashi tersenyum, meraih tangan muridnya itu dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Segera saja air mengalir turun, membasahi lantai gudang yang kotor itu. Sakura segera menarik-narik seragam putihnya dengan malu, berharap agar Kakashi tidak berpikiran macam-macam kepadanya ketika melihatnya seperti itu.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja." Ujarnya, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. "Sepertinya aku menyimpan beberapa baju cadangan."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ia masih merasa terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan menuju ruang ganti dan menerima uluran baju yang disodorkan Kakashi dalam diam.

"Keringkan rambutmu."

Sakura berhenti berjalan ketika Kakashi menghentikkan langkahnya dengan sebuah uluran handuk putih. Gadis itu tersenyum sebagai ucapan terimakasih, dan segera masuk ke dalam ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sakura memandagi dirinya yang basah kuyub di depan cermin. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kara mempunyai dendam yang begitu besarnya padanya, hanya karena dulu ia sangat dimanjakan oleh orangtuanya. Kelakuannya ini bisa saja dilaporkan kepada polisi dan ia bisa ditahan dengan tuduhan penganiayaan.

Gadis itu segera mengganti pakaian dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah memeras dan melipat seragamnya yang basah, Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendapati Kakashi sedang menunggunya di luar. Guru itu memejamkan matanya––tubuhnya yang tegap itu bersandar di dinding sementara tanganya terlipat. Sontak saja jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan lagi.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?"

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika secara tidak langsung Kakashi mendapatinya sedang memandanginya seperti itu. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Kakashi yang sekarang memunggunginya untuk kembali ke dalam lapangan olah raga.

"Hari pertama aku mengajarmu," ujar Kakashi, memadang Sakura yang kini sedang memasukkan pakaian basahnya ke dalam kantung plastik yang ada di dalam tasnya. "Pakaianmu yang aneh itu juga karena ulah mereka, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, _sensei_."

"Melihat perlakuan mereka seperti itu, kurasa jawaban yang benar mungkin _iya_." Kakashi memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dan tersenyum. "Mungkin kenapa kau bisa sampai di ruangan detensi juga karena ulah Kara. Sebenarnya apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kalian?"

Sakura tersenyum tidak enak. "Tidak ada, _sensei_..."

Kakashi balas tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan roti dan air yang tadi dibelinya ke arah Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku perlu merundingkan detensimu kembali dengan Asuma." Ujar Kakashi, memperhatikkan muridnya yang sekarang sedang membuka bungkusan roti dengan gerakan pelan. "Kau bisa habis jika mereka semua diberikan detensi."

Sakura tersenyum kembali ke arah guru itu. _Benar-benar baik hati_.

.

.

tbc asap!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura keluar dari dalam kelas setelah ia menghampiri Ino untuk mengajaknya pulang. Ternyata Ino dijemput oleh teman kecilnya yang ia ceritakan waktu itu, dan Sakura harus pulang sendirian. Astaga, ia lupa kalau ia kerja paruh waktu di toko rajut. Sepertinya ia harus pergi ke _mall_ sekarang.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju ruang loker untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Ketika ia sampai di depan barisan lokernya, mata hijau gadis itu memicing saat ada secarik kertas yang menempel di sana. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia menarik kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Mencari pertolongan, Haruno sialan? _

_Lihat saja. Kau pantas menerima yang lebih lagi dari ini._

_Aku tidak segan-segan untuk menggunakan cara kasar, anak kecil._

Sakura berdecak pelan, meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dengan cepat ia mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukannya dan keluar dari ruangan loker.

Kakinya melangkah lurus sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan motornya yang terparkir paling ujung, karena ia adalah siswa yang datang paling pagi di sekolah. Setelah memakai jaket dan _helm, _ia segera melajukan motornya menuju tempat kerja.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu tempat ia bekerja, ia langsung disambut oleh senyuman hangat––hangat sekali––oleh Naruto yang sedang mengajari seorang anak kecil cara merajut topi bayi. Sakura memberikan balasan senyuman yang ditujukan pada anak kecil itu, lalu segera menuju ke belakang untuk berganti baju.

"Hei," sapa Temari, membuat Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah pulang sekolah?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku harus pulang jam berapa?" gurau Sakura, mengeluarkan bajunya dari tas dan berhenti untuk memandang Temari sekilas. "Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan pesanan besar itu?"

Temari menggeleng. "Belum. Tapi aku bisa melakukannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku mengerti."

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat, lalu kembali ke ruang depan untuk melihat-lihat keadaan toko. Ia membawa _sweater_ Kakashi yang sedang di kerjakannya agar bisa ia lanjutkan disini. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang bergurau ke anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau menyelesaikan topi terlebih dahulu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang entah kapan sudah berada di belakangnya. "Menurutku kalau kita menyelesaikan yang besar lebih awal daripada yang kecil, hasilnya bisa timpang."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Begitu?" tanyanya bingung, lalu segera meletakkan _sweater _yang tadi ingin ia selesaikan. "Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan topi dulu kalau begitu."

"Wah, tumben sekali kau mendengarkan perkataanku. Sudah mulai menyukaiku, eh?" tanya Naruto, yang berhasil membuat Sakura mendengus kesal ke arah pemuda itu. "Sudah terlambat, Sakura-_chan_. Hatiku sudah bukan untukmu lagi. Kau harus mencari pria lain untuk bisa kau jadikan tiang penyangga."

"Uh, aku sedih sekali." Sindir Sakura kesal, lalu menggeser tubuhnya dengan maksud agar Naruto angkat kaki dari sana.

_Tapi aku tidak tahu... Kakashi sensei menginginkan topi warna apa, _pikir Sakura, tiba-tiba teringat. Gadis itu menggeram pelan, lalu segera berjalan ke arah Temari yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya di belakang mesin kasir.

"Temari," panggil Sakura, membuatnya menoleh. "Saat itu, Kakashi _sensei_ memesan topi warna apa?"

Temari mengerutkan keningnya. "Gurumu itu?" tanyanya memastikan. "Hitam."

"Kau yakin itu bukan untuk _sweater_-nya?"

Temari lalu menepuk keningnya. "Astaga, kau benar! Hitam untuk warna _sweater_-nya... ah, tidak, Sakura. Hitam itu untuk warna sarung tangannya. Dan... aku tidak merasa dia memesan warna khusus untuk topi dan _sweater-_nya." Ujar Temari, mencari-cari catatan yang diatasnamakan oleh Kakashi. "Ini dia. Benar, tidak ada catatan khusus untuk warna kedua benda itu. Kau bisa menanyakan warna apa yang dia mau atau cukup membuatkan apa adanya saja, atau samakan dengan warna _sweater_."

"Abu-abu juga? Kalau nanti dia menolak warnanya bagaimana?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, buatkan saja yang baru dan kita dapat menjual barang itu di akhir tahun nanti." Ujar Temari, lalu kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mengacuhkan Sakura. "Sudahlah. Pergi sana."

.

.

Sakura keluar dari dalam toko rajut. Waktu sudah cukup larut sekarang, dan ia harus segera pulang. Salah satu keuntungan mendapat detensi adalah kau tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas. Sakura tersenyum memikirkannya. Setidaknya hari ini dia bisa tidur dengan tenang hari ini tanpa memikirkan tugas sama sekali.

Kakinya melambat ketika ia melihat sosok Kakashi di sebuah kedai kopi. Kakashi sedang duduk disana, terpaku pada _laptop_ hitamnya dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya––yang tidak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya––dengan dua gelas kopi yang berada di atas meja.

Sakura baru saja memutuskan untuk berlalu ketika Kakashi mengangkatnya. Gadis itu **tertangkap basah.**

Kakashi tersenyum dari sana, dan tangannya melambai untuk memanggil Sakura mendekat.

"Kesini." Ujarnya, kalau Sakura tidak salah membaca gerakan bibir guru itu.

Sakura dengan ragu berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mendorong pintu kaca di depannya, dan segera saja bunyi dentingan _bell_ dengan halus terdengar memenuhi kedai yang sepi tersebut.

"Baru pulang?" tanya Kakashi, tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari atas _laptop_.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura pelan, bingung harus melakukan apa. "Apa yang sedang _sensei_ lakukan disini? Maksudku, ini cukup larut kalau hanya untuk meminum kopi."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, mengangkat kepalanya sebentar. "Menunggumu."

Sebuah rona kecil muncul di kedua pipi Sakura––perlahan-lahan meluas dan menjalar sehingga wajah gadis itu penuh dengan rona merah. Dengan kikuk Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan lebih memilih untuk memandangi kedua kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan tebal.

"Jangan salah paham," ujar Kakashi, menyadari kalau muridnya ini mulai terlihat tidak nyaman. "Aku menceritakan kasusmu pada Asuma tadi siang, dan ia bilang padaku kalau kau bisa saja di serang oleh Kara dan teman-temannya. Jadi ia memintaku untuk mengawasimu, kalau aku sempat."

"Oh, Asuma _sensei_ yang memintamu?" gumam Sakura pelan, semoga saja nada kecewa dalam suaranya tidak terlalu kentara.

"Ya. Dengan senang hati kulakukan."

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya mulai normal kembali memerah lagi. Ia menangkap sebuah seringai kecil dari wajah Kakashi ketika gadis itu secara tidak sengaja mengangkat kepala.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, menghilangkan rasa malunya. "Aku sudah pulang sekarang."

"Betul."

"_Sensei _juga sudah bisa pulang, kalau begitu."

"Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan disini."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang." Ujar Sakura, bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk singkat ke arah gurunya itu. "Terimakasih karena sudah mau menjalankan perintah Asuma _sensei dengan senang hati._"

Kakashi mengangguk, tidak menyadari ada yang janggal dari nada bicara Sakura. "Kau tidak ingin kopi?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Hati-hati, Sakura."

Sakura segera keluar dari kedai kopi tersebut dan berjalan ke arah parkiran motor. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu Kakashi lagi di luar sekolah, apa lagi ketika tahu alasan kenapa guru itu masih berada di _mall_ sampai selarut ini. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya mulai kembali memerah.

"_Ya. Dengan senang hati kulakukan."_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan berhenti di depan motornya. Gadis itu segera memakai helm dan mengeluarkan motornya dari sana, bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah dan bersantai.

Ia keluar dari kawasan pusat perbelanjaan itu dan tersenyum ketika dinginnya udara menyapu wajahnya yang kusut. Beberapa orang yang belum berniat pulang tampak memenuhi berbagai toko di pinggir jalan, dan ada beberapa yang sedang sibuk di halte dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing.

Sakura memberhentikan motornya ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Beberaa pejalan kaki yang sedari tadi menunggu giliran emnyebrang segera berjalan menyebrangi garis penyebrangan.

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, dan pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah mobil hitam sedan yang berhenti di belakangnya. Bukan kemewahan mobil itu yang membuatnya terpaku, tapi pria di sana. Pria paruh baya yang sengaja membuka jendelanya––mungkin sama seperti Sakura yang ingin menikmati dinginnya angin malam––dan rambutnya merah mudanya yang terisisr rapi.

Rambut merah muda.

"Aa.."

Sakura hanya dapat mengeluarkan suara tersebut dan pria itu segera menoleh ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu dan keduanya tampak kaget, namun Sakura harus segera menjalankan motornya ketika beberapabunyi klakson mulai menggila di belakangnya.

_Ini aneh_, pikir Sakura, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. _Bagaimana bisa ada orang lain yang berambut merah muda sepertiku? Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk mencoba tren pengubah warna rambut. Belum lagi, merah mudanya nyaris sama seperti milikku!_

Sakura menelan ludahnya, memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada.

Kara bilang padanya, kalau ia bukanlah anak kandung dari orang tuanya.

Dan sekarang ia bertemu dengan pria paruh baya berambut merah muda.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Gadis itu mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya sembari berjalan ke arah dapur. Perutnya mulai menjerit sekarang, dan sepertinya, mi instan akan cukup menyenangkan untuk menghangatkan tubuh di malam hari.

Jadi si surai merah muda mulai meraih mangkuk dan merebus air. Ketika meraih telur di kulkas, matanya menangkap sebuah kotak es krim yang berada di rak terbawah. Entah sejak kapan es krim itu ada disana, tapi Sakura memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Tidak buruk." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, ketika rasa dingin es krim vanilla itu menyentuh indera pengecapnya. Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah mangkuknya dan menuangkan bumbu mi instan yang ada disana ke dalam mangkuk.

Setelah menuang air dan mi instan ke dalam mangkuk, Sakura segera membawanya ke ruang tengah untuk makan. Gadis itu memanjakan dirinya di sofa yang empuk dan menyalakan televisi, mencari-cari saluran mana yang malam-malam begini berbaik hati untuk menayangkan _dorama_.

"Aku tidak akan mendapat tugas selama masa detensi," gumam Sakura miris, namun sedikit bersyukur. "Lebih baik aku bersenang-senang dengan membeli kaset _dorama _saja. Pasti akan menyenangkan."

Sakura mengunyah mi instannya dan masih mencari-cari saluran yang pas. Saat itulah, matanya secara tidak sengaja menangkap gumpalan benang wol di sudut meja. _Sweater_ Kakashi masih belum dibuatnya, entah kapan gadis itu akan menyelesaikan pesanan gurunya. Belum lagi baju olah raga Kakashi.

Dua stel baju olah raga milik Kakashi Hatake.

"Ah, lagi-lagi si umpan tampan itu." Sakura masih berbicara pada dirinya sendiri seperti orang gila, dan memberikan nama panggilan seenaknya pada guru olahraganya sendiri. "Kapan akan kukembalikan baju-baju itu? Kalau aku tidak mengembalikannya, apa ia bisa mengajar tanpa baju-bajunya?"

Sakura menyeruput kuah mi instan perlahan dan rasa hangat menjalari tenggorokannya––turun ke lambung dan perutnya terasa hangat. Baru saja gadis itu ingin kembali mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi, nada dering di ponselnya terdengar.

"Kakak?" gumam Sakura ketika membaca nama yang tertera di layar. "Halo?"

"_Sakura, apa kau di rumah?_" terdengar suara kakaknya dari seberang sana.

"Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit canggung.

Sebuah helaan nafas lega terdengar dari sana. "_Syukurlah. Sekarang, pergi keluar dan bukakan pintu gerbang untukku. Kalau kau melakukannya lebih dari lima menit, aku bisa mati membeku dan kau akan dituntut."_

Sakura segera melempar ponsel itu ke sembarang arah dan berlari menuju pintu. Setelah mencabut kunci dari tempatnya, gadis itu melanjutkan larinya ke arah gerbang dan matanya berbinar-binar mendapati sesosok pria di depan sana.

"Kakak!" bisiknya tertahan, namun rasa bahagianya tidak dapat dibendung lagi. "Kenapa kakak kemari? Kakak tidak bilang apa-apa padaku!"

"Tidak penting, yang penting adalah kau buka dulu gerbang ini untukku."

Seolah tersadar, Sakura segera cepat-cepat membuka gembok kunci dan mendorong gerbang tersebut. Masih belum puas melihat kakaknya yang berdiri malas di samping mobil, Sakura segera memeluknya dan baru memberikan kesempatan bagi kakaknya untuk memasukkan mobil ke garasi.

"Rumah ini tidak berubah." Ujar laki-laki itu, memandang Sakura yang sekarang sedang berjalan di depannya. "Namun kuakui kau cukup berhasil merawatnya. Tidak terlalu kotor untuk gadis yang tinggal sendirian."

Sakura tersenyum, mengunci pintu rumahnya setelah kakak laki-lakinya masuk. "Kau pikir aku akan mencoret-coret temboknya dengan krayon, hah?"

Sudah lama Sakura tidak bertemu dengan pria berambut hitam ini. Sebelum berpisah, mereka sangat dekat. Sedekat jari manis dan jari kelingking––bahkan nyaris tidak terpisahkan. Orang inilah yang menjemputnya setelah sepulang sekolah––dan rela meninggalkan kerja kelompoknya saat itu––demi menjaga Sakura agar Kara tidak mencari masalah dengannya. Dan jika setelah itu ia harus kembali ke sekolah, laki-laki itu tidak keberatan melakukannya.

Sekarang mereka tinggal di kota yang berbeda, dunia yang berbeda. Cukup canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan satu sama lain. Ditambah lagi, pria berambut merah muda tadi membuat Sakura terus bertanya-tanya, apa benar yang dikatakan Kara padanya kalau ia bukan anak kandung dari keluarganya sendiri? Apa orang di depannya ini ternyata bukan kakak laki-lakinya?

"Kau sudah membuang baju-bajuku atau belum?"

Sakura menoleh, memandang kakaknya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, meraih mangkuk mi instannya dan segera duduk di samping laki-laki itu. "Tentu saja belum. Kalaupun aku berpikir baju-bajumu terlalu banyak dan hanya memenuhi rumah, aku akan menjualnya. Bukan membuangnya."

"Pintar sekali." Ujar kakaknya, tertawa kecil.

Sakura tersenyum, menggigit mi instannnya. "Lau, bagaimana kabar kakak? Baik-baik saja atau tidak?"

"Jauh lebih baik saat aku melihatmu." Ujarnya jujur, membuat Sakura terkekeh geli. "Kau sendiri, bagiamana? Apakah sekolahmu menyenangkan?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu." Jawab Sakura, entah sudah berapa kali ia berbohong pada orang-orang tentang sekolahnya.

Sakura kembali memikirkan pria yang tadi dilihatnya di jalanan. Apa ia harus bertanya pada kakaknya tentang ini? Bagaimanapun juga, pasti kakaknya tahu sesuatu. Pasti kakaknya juga bingung kenapa warna rambut mereka berbeda––padahal mereka dilahirkan (katanya) dari ibu yang sama. Tidak mungkin kakaknya tidak curiga.

"Kakak."

_Aku sudah memutuskan_, gumam Sakura dalam hati, memantapkan diri.

"Aku..." gumam Sakura lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aku.. apakah aku adik kandungnmu?"

.

.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau lupa kalau aku seorang guru, hah?"

Kakashi membalik telur mata sapinya dengan sedikit kewalahan. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa kakak perempuannya gemar sekali menelepon tengah malam begini. Bukannya menggunakan waktu untuk beristirahat, wanita itu malah mengganggunya dan memberikannya pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh.

"_Aku tidak mungkin lupa, adikku sayang. Tapi coba kau pikirkan lagi. Kalau kau ikut situs itu, kau bisa menemukan wanita lajang dengan cepat dan menikah. Bukankah hal itu bagus?_" tanya kakaknya dari seberang sana.

"Aku belum cukup tua untuk mencari pacar sendiri. Dan lagi, kalau ternyata banyak muridku yang ikut mendaftar disitus macam itu, bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi, meletakkan telurnya di atas piring. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan remaja sekarang-sekarang ini. Mereka cukup _tidak terkendali_."

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. _Wanita menyebalkan_.

"_Terserah, Kakashi. Aku tidak mau tahu. Tapi, terserah saja. Kau sendiri yang menjalani hidup nelangsa dan kesepian seperti itu, 'kan?"_ ujarnya, membuat Kakashi ingin membanting ponselnya sekarang juga. "_Aku cukup terkejut ketika menerima undangan dari Kurenai. Kukira kalian berdua akan _jadi_."_

"Dia sama menyebalkannya denganmu. Tidak mungkin aku menikahi_nya_." Ujar Kakashi, mengeluarkan ultimatum.

"_Kau memang adik kurangajar, Kashi uban. Tapi menyedihkan, hahaha!_" Kakaknya kembali tertawa kencang di seberang sana. "_Lebih baik aku tidur. Kau_––_datanglah ke rumahku sekali-kali. Jangan terlalu sombong. Kau bukan artis, 'kan?_"

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, berjalan menuju meja makan. "Ya. Aku akan datang. Kau lebih baik tidur."

Setelah mengucapkan serentetan kata-kata tersebut, Kakashi memutuskan sambungan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi meja makannya yang cukup tinggi dan memejamkan mata. _Terlalu banyak kopi_, gumamnya dalam hati, sedikit menyesal juga.

Kakashi menghabiskan makan––tengah––malamnya dan segera meletakkannya di atas meja begitu saja. Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk bersih-bersih jika waktu sudah menujukkan lewat pukul sebelas malam begini. Dengan gontai, pria itu berjalan melintas _flat_ apertemennya dan masuk ke kamar.

Sekilas ia melihat bayangannya sendiri dicermin dan tersenyum.

_Tidak terurus_, begitulah cibiran Kurenai padanya akhir-akhir ini. Ia memang mengalami penurunan berat badan yang cukup hebat––enam kilogram––karena terlalu pusing mengajar, mungkin?

Kakashi kali ini memutuskan untuk melepaskan stresnya _sedikit_. Ia meraih jaketnya dan kunci motor. Setelah mematikan semua lampu yang tidak diperlukan––hasil didikkan ibunya terbawa sampai dewasa, meskipun listrik dan air di apartemen ini ditanggung oleh pemiliknya––dengan tetap menyalakan pendingin ruangan, Kakashi membuka pintu dan menguncinya.

"Malam, Kashi." Sapa seorang ibu tua yang sepertinya baru pulang.

Kakashi tersenyum, meletakkan kuncinya ke saku. "Bibi," Kakashi menyapa balik. "Baru pulang?"

"Sayuran lebih segar di malam hari. Baru saja sampai dari pusatnya." Ujar bibi itu, sembari memutar kunci dan meraih gagang pintu. "Keluar malam? Jangan mabuk-mabukan, ya? Aku bisa repot kalau kau mengigau di depan pintu."

Kakashi terkekeh pelan. "Jangan khawatir."

Setelah berbicara beberapa lama, Kakashi menekan tombol lift dan masuk setelah ada bunyi berdenting. Ia menekan kembali tombol lantai dasar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding lift sambil menutup matanya. Entah kenapa otaknya tidak mau berhenti berpikir sekarang, dan pikirannya selalu melayang ke satu hal.

Kara Tamada.

Ada satu hal yang Kakashi menjanggal setiap Kakashi melihatnya––lebih tepatnya melihat mata anak itu. Pernah sekali saat ia akan mengambil nilai berenang, ia tidak sengaja melihat Kara yang sedang tidak memakai _softlens_ biru yang biasanya ia kenakan. Dan saat itu ia langsung tertegun.

Matanya terlihat familier.

Setelah menelusuri beberapa hal atas dasar rasa penasarannya, Kakashi mendapati sebuah fakta yang sangat membuatnya terkejut. Pantas saja ia kadang tertegun melihat Kara, atau kadang ia tidak mampu menghukum gadis itu ketika ia melakukan kesalahan.

Ia pernah melihat Kara sebelumnya. Ia pernah melihat gadis itu ketika berumur tujuh tahun, di sebuah foto kecil yang ditunjukkan seseorang padanya.

Yang ditunjukkan oleh guru yang disukainya.

Kara Tamada, putri dari Namiko Hiroto. Guru bahasa Jepang yang pernah ia sukai.

.

.

"Saku. Saku.."

Sakura menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi lagi sampai menutupi kepalanya. Sai––kakak laki-lakinya––ini memang sangat ia rindukan, tapi ia tidak menyangka Sai akan bisa menjadi semenyebalkan ini. Untuk apa kakaknya itu berusaha untuk membangunkannya tengah malam begini?

"Saku... temani aku minum _sake_..."

Sakura menggeram pelan, mencengkram tangan Sai dengan kesal. "Diam. Aku ingin tidur."

Sai berdecak pelan, segera menarik selimut Sakura dan melempar selimut itu dengan kesal. "Sakura Haruno, adik perempuanku yang manis dan berambut semanis permen kapas. Aku sedang lelah sekali dan butuh pelampiasan untuk rasa lelahku. Kalau kau ingin menemaniku, aku akan mengantarmu besok sekolah."

"Kau... lebih menyebalkan. Sai jelek."

"Kau tidak memanggilku _nii_?!" desis Sai kesal, segera menarik tangan Sakura dan memasaknya untuk tegak. "Tidak sopan! Hukumannya sekarang, temani aku minum _sake_. Wajahmu tidak terlalu muda untuk anak berumur tujuh belas tahun, tidak akan ada yang meminta kartu pelajarmu selama kau tidak minum. Aku jauh-jauh datang dari Hokkaido untuk bertemu denganmu dan melepaskan rasa lelahku, dan kau menolakku begitu saja?!"

_Terkutuklah nii_, umpat Sakura dalam hati, memukul punggung Sai dan akhirnya bangun.

Sakura segera mencuci mukanya sementara Sai dengan girang bersiul sambil mencari-cari kunci mobilnya yang entah dimana. Setelah merasa dirinya tidak terlalu menyeramkan lagi sekarang––lingkaran hitamnya sudah melebihi batas normal––dan rona mulai menjalari wajahnya, Sakura meraih jaket yang biasa dia pakai dan muncul di hadapan Sai.

"Ayo, Sakura manis. Temani aku minum _sake_."

"_Nii _akan mati kalau tidak pulang lebih dari jam satu. Aku bersekolah besok." Gumam Sakura tidak jelas dengan maksud memperingati. Walau sudah mencuci wajahnya, namun rasa kantuk masih menyergapnya dengan kuat. Dengan nyawa yang masih belum terkumpul seutuhnya, Sakura berjalan terkantuk-kantuk mengikuti Sai.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil––tepatnya Sai saja, karena Sakura harus turun dulu untuk membuka dan mengunci pagar––lalu melaju ke arah pertengahan kota. Entah Sai berkendara kemana. Ia hanya berharap kakaknya belum lupa seluk beluk Tokyo dan dengan sok tahu mencari kedai _sake _yang mungkin saja ada disana.

"Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya mengecek ponsel ketika mendengar suara berat Sai. Ia menolehkan kepala dengan gerakan lambat, tapi ternyata laki-laki itu sedang serius menyetir dan kedua matanya lurus menatap jalan.

"Mengenai pembicaraan itu," gumamnya, membelokkan mobil ke arah kiri. "Kau, adik kandungku atau bukan, adalah perempuan yang sangat penting bagiku dan sangat kusayangi."

.

.

_nonono tunggu dulu_

_cinta jangan buru-buru_

jangan buru-buru ya kakashi, sakura. kalian guru dan murid loh. _love story_-nya harus santai supaya, sst... gak ketauan!

makasih banyak ya buat kalian yang review/fav/follow. wah, itu berarti banyak sekali buat aku.

tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranmu.

_TBC ASAP!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, bingung harus berkata seperti apa.

"Meskipun aku juga tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungmu karena ayah dan ibu tidak pernah berniat untuk memberitahuku," ujarnya, melirik Sakura sesekali tanpa gadis itu sadari. "Dan hal itu sukses membuatku berpikir selama hampir seluruh hidupku kalau kau memang adik kandungku. Satu hal yang kuyakin adalah, darah kita memang terikat. Bisa saja kau sepupuku."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu kalau Sai sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Jadi jangan pernah menganggapku orang lain, mengerti?"

"Mengerti. _Nii-san_."

Sai tersenyum. Senyuman pertama yang Sakura lihat semenjak ia bertanya apakah ia adik kandung dari laki-laki ini atau bukan.

Sai memberhentikan mobilnya di samping sebuah kedai yang terbilang kecil. Sakura tidak tahu darimana kakaknya menemukan kedai seperti ini, tapi sepertinya kedai ini cukup terkenal. Beberapa orang duduk di dalam kedai tersebut dan beberapa sibuk melakukan transaksi dengan seplastik penuh botol _sake_ hijau di bagian kasir.

"Kau minum?" tanya Sai, sembari mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Tidak. Pertanyaan bodoh." Jawab Sakura tidak habis pikir, membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil tersebut.

Sai segera berjalan di samping adik––bukan kandung––nya dan merangkul Sakura. Malam cukup dingin dan ia akan bertanggung jawab jika Sakura masuk angin dan tidak masuk sekolah besok. Sudah dipastikan gadis itu akan marah-marah sepanjang hari di rumah, memarahinya tentu saja, tanpa Sai tahu kalau adik yang dibanggakannya itu sedang terkena detensi.

"Sai! Sudah lama sekali!" sapa pria tua, sepertinya pemilik kedai _sake_ itu dengan ramah. Ia berdiri dari mejanya sambil menepuk punggung Sai beberapa kali. "Bukankah ini Sakura? Kau sudah besar sekarang, ya?"

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa pria ini dapat mengetahui namanya, tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk-angguk seperti boneka. Ia mengikuti Sai yang memilih meja di pinggir kanan ruangan, lalu duduk disana.

"Satu botol _sake_." Ujar Sai pada seorang gadis yang menghampiri mereka. "Dan... apa kalian punya jus atau air jeruk?"

"Oh, Sakura belum cukup umur, ya?" tebak gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Sakura.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia berlalu dan kembali meninggalkan mereka di tengah-tengah orang yang mulai berbicara melantur. _Entah kenapa banyak orang gemar sekali bermabuk-mabuk seperti ini ditengah malam_, pikir Sakura bingung.

"Kau tidak mengenali mereka?" tanya Sai, merujuk pada paman si pemilik kedai dan gadis tadi. "Itu Paman Hiro. Ia suka mengantarkan _sake_ ke rumah kalau ayah dan ibu ingin minum _sake_. Ia punya banyak variasi, mulai dari yang termurah, sampai yang termahal. Biasanya yang mahal hanya dikeluarkan untuk hari-hari penting."

"Oh, kutebak ia cukup kaya." Gumam Sakura, menautkan jari-jarinya menjadi satu.

Sai mengangguk kecil. "Memang. Aku pernah diajak ayah ke rumahnya, dan benar-benar wow! Pelayan tadi––ups, maksudku gadis tadi, dia Hima. Anak Paman Hiro. Kau tidak ingat kalau ia pernah datang ke rumah dan kalian bermain bersama?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu, siapa itu Paman Hiro ataupun Hima, anak gadisnya. Beban hidupnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini memang membuatnya menjadi pelupa dan tanpa sadar tidak peduli lagi dengan masa lalunya yang terbilang indah. Lebih tepatnya, berusaha menghindari kenyataan.

Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka pada orang-orang di kedai ini. Mereka datang mungkin bukan untuk menghabiskan uang, tapi untuk melepaskan penat kehidupan mereka. Untung saja mereka sudah cukup umur, jadi mereka bisa minum _sake_ berapa botol pun kalau mau. Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis remaja sepertinya kalau ia juga sedang memanggul beban hidup di pundaknya?

Gadis bernama Hima itu datang dan membawakan sebotol _sake_ beserta jus jeruk kotak di sampingnya. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang tersebut di atas meja mereka, Sai mengucapkan terimakasih dan ia pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Jadi," ujar Sai, menuang _sake_ pertamanya hari itu. "Boleh aku bercerita?"

.

.

Kakashi memasuki halaman sekolah dengan langkah yang cukup terburu-buru. Kepalanya pusing karena tidur malam dan bir kemarin––tadi pagi––, ditambah dengan suhu tubuhnya yang ternyata naik beberapa derajat pagi ini, namun ia tetap harus mengajar. Sesampainya di depan ruang piket ia segera meraih pulpen dan mengisi absensi yang ada disana.

Matanya melirik ke arah absen detensi. Perlahan-lahan matanya menelusuri beberapa nama yang ada disana.

"Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti akan terlambat." Gumam Kakashi, meletakkan pulpen kembali dan meninggalkan ruang piket.

Ia melihat Sakura bersama seorang pria di sebuah kedai _sake_ malam tadi. Yang ia tahu, kalau Sakura tingkat pertama disini berarti umurnya masih enam belas tahun dan ia belum boleh meminum _sake_. Apalagi bersama seorang pria di tengah malam. Kebetulan sekali toko tempatnya membeli bir hanya berjarak beberapa bangunan dari kedai _sake _itu, jadi mau tidak mau ia melihat Sakura disana.

Baru saja ia melangkah, sebuah langkah yang terdengar sangat terburu-buru––terbaca dari suara langkahnya yang tidak terdengar santai sama sekali––membuatnya berhenti. Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Sakura yang kini dengan terburu-buru sedang mengisi absensinya sendiri, sambil beberapa kali melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul enam lewat dua menit.

"Dua menit, Haruno." Ujar Kakashi, membuat gadis itu menoleh.

Sakura yang mendapati ada Kakashi di depannya langsung berusaha untuk mengatur mimik dan detak jantungnya. Ia masih belum bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri ketika melihat guru itu. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan––dan sangat mengerikan––Sakura memandang balik Kakashi yang ada di depannya.

"Ada sedikit _urusan_." Gumam Sakura canggung, tidak menyadari kalau Kakashi melihatnya kemarin malam bersama Sai. Bagaimanapun juga, Kakashi adalah salah satu guru yang ikut memberikan detensi untuknya. Degup jantung Sakura makin intens, menyadari mungkin saja Kakashi bisa memberikan hukuman tambahan.

"Aku harap _urusanmu_ sudah selesai, jadi kau bisa menjalani waktu detensimu dengan baik." Ujar Kakashi, memandang Sakura yang kini sedang membetulkan letak tasnya yang miring. "Dan kurasa minum _sake_ di tengah malam bukan urusan yang terlalu penting, _Haruno_."

Tubuh Sakura sukses membeku dan gadis itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan kaget.

"_Sensei_..."

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Sai membawanya ke area yang dekat dengan apartemen Kakashi. Dan kalau saja laki-laki pemalas-menyebalkan-bau-kaki-berliur-tukang-mendengkur itu, atau yang bisa dipanggil saja dengan nama Sai, kakaknya yang benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi itu bisa pulang tepat waktu sesuai dengan janjinya, ia pasti tidak terlambat. Dan ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Kau––ikut aku ke ruangan detensi."

_Matilah aku_.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, memandang punggung Kakashi yang kini berjalan lebih dulu dari pada dia. Disaat-saat begini, jantungnya memang berdebar kencang di dekat pria itu, namun bukan karena rasa aneh yang berpusat di hatinya, melainkan karena takut Kakashi akan menambah hari detensinya. Atau yang lebih parah, memanggil walinya.

Ia terus mengekor Kakashi sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam ruang detensi yang menyeramkan itu. Kakashi duduk di balik meja, memandang Sakura yang sekarang tidak terlihat nyaman karena duduk di ruang tersebut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tahu kalau sekolah ini mempunyai aturan ketat." Ujar Kakashi membuka pembicaraan, meletakkan tas yang belum sempat ia letakkan di ruang guru ke atas meja. "Semua anak di bawah tujuh belas tahun belum boleh untuk minum _sake_, kan? Kau pura-pura tidak tahu peraturan itu atau bagaimana?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya, menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku tidak minum _sake_, aku minum jus jeruk!"

Kakashi tidak dapat membantah karena ia memang hanya melihat Sakura sekilas saja.

"Tapi keluar malam-malam dengan seorang laki-laki––"

"Dia kakakku," potong Sakura cepat-cepat, lalu merasa menyesal karena tindakannya terbilang tidak sopan. "Maafkan aku, _sensei_, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kakakku baru pulang dari Hokkaido dan dia berhasil memaksaku untuk menemaninya minum _sake_, dan berjanji akan pulang jam satu. Tapi ia terus minum sampai jam dua. Untung saja ia masih bisa berkendara dengan baik."

Kakashi tertegun, mendengar penjelasan murid di depannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli, tapi baru pertama kali ia mendengar Sakura berbicara sepanjang ini padanya. Senyuman pria itu ingin terkembang namun ia matian-matian menahannya agar Sakura tidak melihatnya tersenyum.

"Ya sudah."

"Ya sudah apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Kakashi memandang murid di depannya yang sedang menautkan alis. "Ya sudah, kau bisa keluar sekarang."

"_Sensei_ tidak menghukumku?"

"Kau mau kuhukum?"

"Tidak, _sensei_. Terimakasih." Ujar Sakura cepat-cepat, bangkit dan menarik tasnya dengan satu tangan. "Selamat pagi."

Kakashi terkekeh kecil ketika pintu ruangan di tutup oleh Sakura dari luar. Gadis itu benar-benar lucu.

Sementara itu, Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega sambil terus bersyukur karena Kakashi tidak menghukumnya. Sekarang ia harus cepat-cepat bersembunyi dari guru itu sebelum Kakashi menyadari kalau Sakura memang seharusnya di hukum––ah, tidak juga, semua ini salah Sai––dan mencarinya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika indera penciumannya menangkap sebuah bau yang tidak menyenangkan. Aroma parfum tropisyang kuat membuatnya berdecak dan dengan gerakan malas mengangkat kepala merah mudanya.

"Menyebalkan sekali pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu."

_Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu_, gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Kara maju satu langkah ke depan, mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau, kenapa masih berani menunjukkan wajahmu di sekolah ini, hah? Benar-benar ingin menjadi bangkai?"

"Bunuh saja dia. Tidak ada yang tahu."

"Benar. Tidak ada yang sadar, lagipula ia juga tidak punya siapa-siapa."

"Temannya hanya si sombong Ino itu. Buat saja dia menyusul kedua orang tuanya."

Sakura menendang tulang kering gadis berambut ungu yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya dengan kesal. Tindakan salah––karena gadis itu menjerit kencang dan tangan Kara yang sedari tadi mencengkram bahunya segera mendorongnya ke belakang sampai Sakura terhuyung.

Mereka senang kalau Sakura melawan.

"Kau berani menendang temanku, anak kurang ajar?!" jerit Kara marah, tidak peduli ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia segera menjambak Sakura dan menariknya menuju toilet putri di lantai tersebut, sementara Sakura hanya bisa meringis dan tidak mau melawan tindakan semena-mena Kara.

Sakura didorong sampai membentur dinding toilet sementara Kara menarik-narik _bidet spray _yang terletak di samping toilet dan mulai menyiram Sakura dengan air yang keluar dari benda tersebut.

"Pelajaran untuk orang miskin tidak tahu diri sepertimu!"

Sementara Kara dan tiga temannya sibuk memandikan-Sakura-dengan-baik-hati di salah satu bilik toilet, temannya yang berambut oranye mencari-cari petugas kebersihan dan dengan cepat menarik paksa kunci toilet lantai tersebut darinya.

"Lebih baik kita kunci dia disini, biar dia dapat merenungkan perbuatannya yang sama sekali tidak pantas itu." Ujar Kara, melemparkan _bidet spray _begitu saja ke arah Sakura. Benda yang cukup berat itu menghantam pelipis kiri Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengaduh dan pasti akan meninggalkan bekas lebam disana.

Sakura tidak melawan ketika Kara mengunci bilik tersebut, kemudian ruang toilet wanita itu sendiri. Ia hanya duduk di lantai bilik dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang sekarang berdenyut akiba hantaman pada pelipisnya.

_Saat itu, Kakashi sensei yang menemukan dan menyelamatkanku dari gadis-gadis jalang itu._

_Apakah sekarang kau akan melakukannya lagi, sensei?_

.

.

"Ada yang bisa menjawab?"

Seisi kelas hening. Beberapa murid laki-laki yang tadinya tertidur kini sibuk mencuri-curi jawaban dari anak-anak pintar di sekeliling mereka untuk berjaga—jaga, kalau-kalau guru cantik itu menunjuk mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Hiroto!"

Laki-laki bernama Hiroto itu mendesis kesal dan menatap gurunya dengan tatapan tidak-_sensei_-jangan-aku–nya sambil menggeleng geleng.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya?" ujar Kurenai dengan nada tajamnya yang mematikan. "Benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Aku sudah mengajar kelasmu selama satu jam dan kau dengan enaknya tidur?! Sekarang, maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal integral ini, kalau tidak... satu kelas akan kuberi nilai nol!"

Kelas 12C riuh rendah dan semuanya menatap Hiroto dengan kesal. Dengan beban dipundaknya, Hiroto berjalan menuju papan tulis dan meraih kapur dari tangan Kurenai yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

Seorang gadis dengan kacamata bulat besar maju ke depan dan meminta ijin untuk ke toilet. Setelah mengijinkannya untuk meninggalkan kelas, Kurenai kembali memperhatikan Hiroto yang sekarang sedang gemetar di depan soal-soal mematikan pelajarannya.

"Aku benci sekali dengan kalian yang meremehkan pelajaran. Orang tua kalian membayar uang sekolah dengan uang, bukan dengan kertas koran, mengerti?" ujar Kurenai kesal, terutama pada siswa laki-laki yang sangat malas, dua deret paling belakang. "Kalau sekali lagi pada pelajaranku kalian masih bermalas-malasan, aku akan memberikan detensi kelas. Kalau perlu, detensi angkatan agar seluruh sekolah tahu kalau di kelas ini banyak anak-anak malas yang bisanya hanya membuat masalah."

Mungkin terdengar kejam, namun Kurenai memang seperti itu. Seharusnya para siswa sudah bisa mengontrol sikap dan kelakuan mereka jika Kurenai mengajar mereka, namun yang satu ini mungkin saja memang sudah kelewat batas. Sebagai satu-satunya pengajar matematika di tingkat akhir, Kurenai merasa ia harus menerapkan disiplin yang sesungguhnya pada mereka yang akan meninggalkan sekolah ini sebentar lagi.

Anak perempuan tadi kembali dengan wajah murung.

"Toiletnya terkunci, _sensei_." Ujarnya sedih, nampaknya ia sudah benar-benar ingin buang air. Di sekolah ini, memang tidak boleh pergi ke toilet koridor tingkat lain jika sedang jam pelajaran. Tindakan tersebut akan mengganggu konsentrasi peseta didik lainnya, karena itu di tiap tingkat disediakan toilet.

"Terkunci?" ujar Kurenai bingung.

Guru itu lalu membiarkan gadis itu duduk dan kembali mengawasi Hiroto. Sampai akhirnya anak laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk menyerah, dan Kurenai benar-benar memberikan detensi kelas pada anak-anak di depannya. Setelah memberi detensi, Kurenai meneruskan ajarannya dan menunggu sampai waktunya istirahat.

"Jangan lupakan detensi kalian––kuingatkan lagi. Kerjakan seluruh soal sampai semester ini berakhir." Ujar Kurenai, sangat kejam karena semester ini saja baru dimulai beberapa hari. "Kumpulkan dipertemuan berikutnya––kapan itu? Oh, bagus. Lima hari lagi. Kutunggu di mejaku kalau tidak nilai kalian nol selama masih menjadi anak didikku."

Kurenai keluar dari kelas bersamaan dengan dering bel yang menggema di seluruh sekolah. Ia berjalan menuju ruang guru dan mendapati Kakashi di sana, tengah tertidur di mejanya dengan _laptop_ yang masih menyala terang benderang di depannya.

"Hei, kakek tua. Bangun."

Perkataan Kurenai membuat pria itu bangun dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa rasa kantuk yang masih menempeli tubuhnya. Kakashi merenggangkan tubuhnya beberapa kali, lalu memandang temannya itu yang kini sedang duduk di mejanya dengan lelah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi bingung, karena ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kurenai, membereskan buku-bukunya yang cukup berantakan. "Kau tahu anak pendiam dari kelas 12C, Keiko? Aneh sekali. Tadi dia minta ijin untuk pegi ke toilet, tapi dia bilang toiletnya terkunci."

Kakashi mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan malas. "Memangnya kau sudah mengecek toilet itu?"

"Belum. Tapi toilet, 'kan, tidak pernah terkunci." Ujar Kurenai menanggapi.

Pintu ruang guru terbuka dan Ibiki masuk dengan buku-buku di tangannya. Kepalanya terlihat bingung dan penat, ciri guru yang sudah tua dan pikun. Ia memandang kedua juniornya itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hei, dimana anak yang sedang terkena detensi itu?" tanya Ibiki pada mereka berdua. "Bukankah ada anak yang sedang dalam masa detensinya––si rambut merah muda itu? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya hari ini, ya? Ada beberapa buku yang harus ia cari lagi, aku sudah kehabisan stoknya di toko buku favoritku."

"Tadi pagi ia ada, _senpai_. Baru saja kumarahi." Ujar Kakashi tanpa berbohong.

"Aku tidak menemukannya..." keluh Ibiki, lalu segera berjalan ke mejanya.

Kakashi memandang Ibiki dengan bingung. Jelas-jelas Sakura ada, tadi pagi ia baru berbicara dengan gadis itu di ruang detensi. Tapi kenapa sekarang Ibiki bilang ia tidak menemukan Sakura?

"_Kau tahu anak pendiam dari kelas 12C, Keiko? Aneh sekali. Tadi dia minta ijin untuk pegi ke toilet, tapi dia bilang toiletnya terkunci."_

"Sial, Tamada." Desis Kakashi kesal, segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah toilet putri lantai dua. Setelah melihat toilet tersebut seperti biasa––tidak terkunci––Kakashi memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai tiga saja.

Benar, toilet perempuan tersebut terkunci dan ada beberapa siswi berkumpul di depannya. Seorang siswi genit bernama Makiko segera menarik Kakashi ke depan dan memandang guru itu dengan sedih.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil, _sensei_, tapi kamar mandi ini begitu menakutkan. Tidak bisa dibuka, dan ada suara tangisan dari dalamnya." ujar Makiko dengan manja. "Lalu aku sudah meminta kunci dari bibi yang biasa membersihkan toilet ini, tapi dia bilang kuncinya diambil oleh seorang siswi."

"Kau bisa buang air di toilet lantai satu atau dua." Ujar Kakashi, menepuk pundak seorang siswa yang kebetulan lewat sana. "Ambilkan kunci cadangan toilet perempuan ini di ruang keamanan di lantai satu. Bilang aku yang memintanya."

"Baik, _sensei_."

Kakashi memandang ke sekeliling yang kini mulai dipenuhi oleh para siswi. Mungkin saja mereka bergosip kalau ada hantu di dalam sini––yang sebenarnya Kakashi yakini adalah suara tangisan Sakura Haruno––dan mereka jadi berbondong-bondong untuk menyaksikan _live show_-nya. Ditambah lagi, ada Hatake Kakashi yang berdiri disini. Hal tersebut menjadi poin plus siswi-siswi disini.

Murid yang Kakashi mintai tolong cukup lama datangnya, hingga saat bel masuk menggemapun ia belum datang. Untung saja Kakashi tidak ada jam mengajar sekarang, kalau tidak ia pasti akan terlambat dan absennya akan turun.

"Maafkan aku, tadi kuncinya sempat terselip." Ujar anak itu akhirnya setelah muncul di hadapan Kakashi, sepuluh menit setelah bel istirahat berakhir. "Ini kuncinya, _sensei_. Aku masuk kelas dulu."

"Terimakasih."

Kakashi menerima uluran kunci itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci pintu di depaannya. Ia mendengar tangisan itu berhenti dan akhirnya perlahan-lahan, tangan pria itu memutar kunci ke kanan.

Sebuah bilik tertutup rapat dengan air membasahi bilik tersebut. Kakashi membuka kuncinya––ternyata kunci setiap bilik tergantung di sebelah tempat sabun––dan mendapati Sakura disana.

Sebenarnya pria itu agak canggung untuk memasuki toilet perempuan seperti ini, tapi karena ada gadis berambut merah muda yang terduduk di depannya sambil tersedu-sedu, semua ini sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

"Kau lagi." Ujar Kakashi dengan nada bergurau.

Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak terhibur. Ia hanya tersenyum lemah, bangkit berdiri dan memandang Kakashi lewat manik hijaunya yang berair. Sepertinya Sakura tidak peduli dengan hidungnya yang memerah dan berair, serta rambut lembabnya yang tampak berantakan sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti monster sekarang.

"_Sensei _lagi,'' balas Sakura, memberikan senyumannya kembali. "Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku."

"Ikut aku."

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menyikapi perlakuan laki-laki di depannya ini. Ia gurunya, tapi gadis itu mati-matian menyukainya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa sentuhan Kakashi pada pergelangan tangannya––saat membantunya berdiri––membuat jantungnya langsung memompa dengan cepat dan tidak karuan.

Seperti sekarang, melihatnya dalam persepsi berbeda juga membuatnya mau tak mau bingung harus bertindak seperti apa. Pria tampan, dewasa, dan nyaris sempurna dengan kemeja dan celana bahannya yang hebat itu, jika disandingkan dengannya––gadis dengan wajah sembab dan baju olah raga kebesaran (lagi-lagi Kakashi meminjamkan baju untuknya)––memang sangat-sangat tidak cocok.

"_Sensei_ tidak perlu mentraktirku seperti ini." Gumam Sakura, memandang Kakashi yang sedang mengunyah lembaran ikan segar yang baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. "Tapi terimakasih banyak."

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Harimu cukup berat."

Sakura balas tersenyum dan kembali memandangi makanannya tanpa minat. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau menghadapi situasi ini, dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang benar-benar kita sukai. Kalau salah menentukan topik, bisa saja Kakashi jadi bingung dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang aneh.

Ketika akhirnya pria itu menghabiskan potongan ikan terakhirnya dan membayar makanan mereka, Sakura juga masih bingung harus berbicara tentang apa pada gurunya ini. Belum lagi, ia bolos bekerja dan kedai _sushi_ ini cukup jauh dari mall tempatnya bekerja. Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum tidak enak. "Cukup jauh dari sini, _sensei_ tidak usah mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang naik bus."

"Aku hanya takut Kara bertindak macam-macam."

Setelah peristiwa _menyelamatkan_ Sakura di toilet tadi, Kara dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah––Tsunade Senju––dan dia akan dijadikan topik nomor satu dalam rapat pleno darurat yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi. Menurut Tsunade, tindakan Kara sangat tidak sopan dan mencerminkan budaya orang-orang kuno, yang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan daripada kepintaran.

Dan Kara benar-benar tidak boleh pergi ke sekolah selama satu bulan. Sementara kalau dalam rapat nanti suara terbanyak setuju Kara akan dikeluarkan, gadis itu akan didepak secepat mungkin dan tidak perlu menjalani detensi.

Perkataan Kakashi ada benarnya. Kara bisa saja sudah menunggunya di depan rumah dengan sebilah _katana _di tangannya. Dan kalau hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi, kepala dan lehernya bisa saja berpisah saat itu juga. Diam-diam Sakura bergidik memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

Tapi kalau Kakashi mengantarnya pulang dan ada Kara disana, ia akan berbuat ulah dengan menyebar gosip murahan. Kakashi bisa saja kena masalah.

_Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada sensei? _Pikir Sakura bingung.

"Terlalu lama. Ayo." Ujar Kakashi dengan nada sedikit tidak sabar, lalu meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari kedai itu.

_Lagi_, pikir Sakura, merasakan jantungnya mulai bekerja tidak normal. Kulit Kakashi menyentuh kulitnya lagi, dan hal itu membuatnya cukup _tersetrum_. Ia merasakan pipinya merona, dan seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi warna merah sekarang. Semoga saja rambut merah mudanya ini dapat berfungsi sebagai tirai sempurna untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

_Bagaimana ini? _Pikir Sakura panik. _Bolehkah aku menyukainya?_

.

.

_tbc asap rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan_


	6. Chapter 6

"Apa kau harus kubantu juga untuk masuk mobil?"

Sakura tersentak pelan dan menyadari kalau mereka sudah di depan mobil Kakashi sekarang. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, masuk ke dalam mobil sementara Kakashi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan prihatin dan berjalan ke sisi lainnya. Untung saja Sai mengantarnya pagi ini––meski terlambat––jadi ia tidak usah pusing memikirkan motor kalau diantar seperti ini oleh _sensei_ tampannya.

"Aku... sedikit ke arah barat Tokyo." Ujar Sakura, saat Kakashi menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Perumahan Yutakana."

"Ah, aku tahu. Yutakana." Gumam Kakashi kecil, memutar stir mobilnya dengan gerakan lambat.

Kalau kalian mau tahu bagaimana rasanya duduk disamping Kakashi sekarang, Sakura dapat mengatakannya. Satu kata saja; hebat. Melihat pandangan matanya yang tampak tajam dan lurus atau senyumannya saat kebetulan lagu pop yang disukainya diputar diradio, benar-benar tidak terbayar.

_Tuhan, aku mungkin benar-benar menyukainya_.

"Bagaimana dengan _sweater_ dan topi pesananku?" tanya Kakashi, setelah selang waktu yang cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam. "Kau Haruno yang bekerja di toko rajut itu, 'kan? Atau aku salah melihat?"

Sakura tersenyum, menghargai niat pria ini untuk menghiburnya. "Sedang dikerjakan, _sensei_."

Kakashi tidak menanggapi lebih lanjut. Pria itu hanya memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyetir dengan aman dan mengantar muridnya ini sampai rumah dengan selamat, meski demikian mobil tersebut terasa sangat canggung dan sepi.

Setelah dua puluh menit berkendara, Sakura mulai menunjukkan detail-detail yang mengarahkan mobil Kakashi semakin dekat ke rumahnya. Dan setelah lima menit berputar-putar, mereka sampai di jalan utama rumah gadis itu.

Wah.

Benar saja. Kara Tamada ada disana––duduk diam di dalam sedan _audi _hitamnya sembari mengamati rumah Sakura dengan intens. Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu, memberikan pandangan 'apa-kubilang'-nya dan tersenyum kecil. Dengan perlahan, mobil itu kembali melaju dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sakura.

Kakashi turun dari mobil, dan pria itu mendapati wajah terkejut Kara yang memandanganya seolah-olah pria itu adalah hantu kakek buyutnya. Cepat-cepat Kara menyalakan mesin mobilnya, namun tangan Kakashi sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu mobil gadis itu.

"Menunggu mangsa, _huh_?" tanya Kakashi, matanya melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih berada di dalam mobil.

"_Sensei_..." ujar Kara takut, berusaha untuk menarik pintu mobilnya namun tangan Kakashi sekuat batu karang. "Aku hanya ingin––aku hanya ingin minta maaf padanya, itu saja. Tidak lebih. Tolong... tolong lepaskan pintu mobilku.."

Kakashi bergeming dan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Minta maaf? Lalu kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" tanya Kakashi, melihat gadis itu yang akhirnya memilih menyerah dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. "Untung saja Asuma _sensei_ memperingatiku tentang hal ini. Kau benar-benar datang ke rumahnya. Ingin kuberi poin minus di rapat pleno, Tamada?"

Raut wajah Kara yang tadinya ketakutan sekarang berubah menjadi marah. Benci. Ia menatap Kakashi dan Sakura dengan benci bergantian. Gadis itu melepaskan tangan pada stir mobilnya, melipatnya di depan dada dan menatapnya tanpa takut.

"Aku muak menjadi murid patuh di depanmu, _sensei_. Silakan saja kalau kau ingin membahas dan menjatuhkanku di rapat pleno. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Ujar gadis itu, menatap Kakashi dengan penuh bara api. "Tapi ingat satu hal. Kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah, aku akan bisa melakukan apapun––lebih kejam lagi kepadamu, dan Sakura. Dan kau tidak akan bisa melihatku lagi. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau dulu kau menyukai ibuku?"

Kakashi tertegun dan saat itu dimanfaatkan oleh Kara untuk mendorongnya menjauh dari mobil. Dengan satu gerakan, gadis itu melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Sakura, menimbulkan deru halus yang masih berdengung ditelinga Kakashi.

_Sial, _umpat Kakashi dalam hati. _Darimana ia tahu?_

Sakura keluar dari mobil setelah mendapati gurunya hanya terdiam dan memandang kosong ke sisa-sisa asap kelabu yang ditinggalkan oleh mobil Kara tadi. Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat. Tepat ketika Sakura menyentuh pundaknya––berniat untuk berterimakasih dan berkata kalau ia sudah bisa pulang sekarang––Kakashi terjatuh begitu saja di jalanan.

"_Sensei_!"

.

.

Sakura menarik kaus kakinya sampai setengah betis dengan gerakan super cepat yang dapat ia lakukan. Rambutnya masih berantakan belum tersisir dan kancingnya masih terkancing tiga, itupun tempatnya tidak tepat. Sembari melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang manis di dinding rumahnya, Sakura mempercepat gerakannya untuk bersiap-siap.

Setelah mengancingkan semua kancingnya dengan tepat, Sakura berlari menuju beranda rumah dan menguncinya dengan cepat. Ia akan terlambat hari ini, dan ia tidak mau menerima detensi lagi.

Sakura datang lima menit setelah bel berbunyi. Dan tebak apa pelajaran pertamanya hari ini–––

––olahraga. Tepat sekali.

Setelah menjalani detensinya selama seminggu dengan sangat baik––dan sengsara akibat ulah Kara––, Sakura sudah bebas dari masa detensinya sekarang. Meskipun absennya sudah terlanjur tercemar, namun ada baiknya ia tetap bersyukur dan terus berusaha untuk tidak mendapat detensi lagi.

Dan kini, ia terlambat di hari pertama masa detensinya berakhir. Pelajaran olahraga.

Bicara tentang pelajaran olahraga, Sakura kembali teringat kalau guru olahraganya yang tampan itu sempat pingsan di rumahnya beberapa hari lalu. Ia demam dan mengigau terus menerus, dan Sakura yang saat itu benar-benar panik tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menekan tombol ponselnya untuk memanggil Ino secepat mungkin dan memaki Sai yang sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa membantunya.

"Aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengannya..." gumam Sakura putus asa, berlari menuju kelasnya setelah selesai mengisi absensi siswa bermasalah––terlambat––. Kelas sudah kosong dan beberapa seragam terlipat di atas meja. Sakura meletakkan tasnya di bangku sebelah bangku Ino dan langsung berlari kembali menuju loker.

Meskipun mungkin ia menjadi satu-satunya murid di sekolah ini yang pernah melihat wajah Kakashi ketika memerah karena demam, tidak berarti ia bisa semena-mena masuk begitu saja dikelas guru tersebut. Memikirkan hal itu, degup jantung Sakura meningkat dan gadis itu takut kalau-kalau Kakashi memberikannya detensi lagi.

"... _berat yang ini 600 gram dan yang di sebelah sana 650 gram untuk putra_..."

Suara Kakashi terdengar menggema ketika Sakura membuka pintu gedung olah raga dengan perlahan. Namun bukan hanya itu, ternyata decitan pintu yang ditimbulkan juga ikut menggema mengimbangi suara Kakashi. Akibatnya, semua mata yang ada disana segera menoleh dan memandang Sakura.

_Aku benci dilihat seperti itu_, gumam Sakura kesal di dalam hatinya.

Kakashi menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah––bukan karena seragam gadis itu yang terlihat baru karena seragam lamanya sudah dirusak Kara––dengan malas. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan membuat gerakan tangan agar Sakura mendekat ke kerumunan mereka.

"Bukankah kau baru menyelesaikan masa detensimu?" tanya Kakashi pelan.

Baru saja Sakura ingin menjawab, guru itu sudah tidak mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis itu lagi. Ia hanya mengambil papan absen dan menandai nama Sakura––menandakan bahwa gadis itu terlambat––lalu kembali memandang murid-murid yang sedang berbaris di hadapannya.

"Kita akan belajar teknik dasar cara _dribble _yang benar." Ujar Kakashi pelan, membuat murid-muridnya harus membesarkan indera pendengaran mereka agar ucapan guru itu dapat terdengar. "Bukan hanya bagaimana tangan kita memantulkan bola ini, tapi juga kondisi kita saat memantulkan bola."

Kakashi meraih sebuah bola yang berada di sisi kanan.

"Akira. Maju ke depan."

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut cepak maju ke depan. Sakura mengenali wajahnya yang terlihat familier––sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya bebreapa kali di televisi. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Akira yang mewakili Tokyo sebagai salah satu atlet terbaik dalam perlombaan basket nasional.

"Coba rebut bola ini dariku." Ujar Kakashi pada murid itu.

Setelah Akira mengangguk, Kakashi men_-dribble_ bolanya. Langsung saja Akira dengan mudah merebut dan langsung men-_dribble _bola yang baru direbutnya dari Kakashi.

"Lihat?" ujar Kakashi, membiarkan Akira menimang anaknya. "Kalau posisi kalian sepertiku tadi, bola akan mudah sekali direbut oleh lawan. Tubuh kaku dan lengan yang tanpa tenaga tidak akan menang dipermainan ini."

Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya ke Akira, meminta anak laki-laki itu untuk kembali memberikan bola padanya. Setelah menerima bola dari Akira, Kakashi membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kembali men_-dribble_ bola.

"Lagi." Kakashi berujar pada Akira.

Akira mengangguk, kembali mencoba merebut bola itu dari Kakashi. Namun kali ini terlihat sekali kalau Kakashi 'ikut' terlibat di permainan. Tangan kirinya yang tidak bermain menjadi perisai untuk melindungi bola yang sedang ia _dribble_ dari Akira, sementara posisi tubuhnya juga dapat menjadi benteng agar Akira tidak bisa mendekat.

Sakura sedikit terpana melihat gerakan lihai gurunya itu. Apalagi ketika Akira sama sekali tidak bisa meraih bola itu dari tangan Kakashi dan Kakashi dengan mulus melakukan lemparan tiga poin, gadis itu tanpa sadar tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Kuharap kalian bisa melihat perbedaannya." Ujar Kakashi pelan.

Semua murid––siswi terutama––langsung bertepuk tangan riuh rendah. Akira tersenyum dan kembali ke barisannya, sementara beberapa siwi genit dari kelas tersebut langsung maju dan menyodorkan handuk kecil beserta botol berisi air mineral ke arah Kakashi yang sebenarnya tidak berkeringat sama sekali.

"Sekarang kalian dibagi berpasang-pasangan." Kakashi berbicara sambil menolak halus beberapa uluran handuk dan botol dari murid-muridnya. "Kita akan berlatih _dribble_, dan Akira akan membantuku untuk melatih kalian. Jadi cepatlah cari pasangan kalian sesuai absen, kuberikan waktu lima menit."

Sakura mendapatkan tepukan dipundaknya. Ketika menoleh, seorang gadis dengan poni rata tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Kurasa kita berpasangan." Ujarnya, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan mengajak gadis itu untuk berjabat tangan. "Namaku Tenten. Kau Sakura Haruno, 'kan? Siswi terkenal yang langsung mendapat detensi di hari pertama."

_Yah, terimakasih atas ucapanmu_, gumam Sakura dalam hati. "Sakura Haruno."

Tenten berjalan perlahan diikuti Sakura. "Aku memang kaget sekali saat pertama kali masuk kelas dan mencium bau bangkai. Untung sekali senior menyebalkan, genit, dan kurang ajar itu akan keluar dari sekolah di pertengahan bulan ini."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Sebenarnya hal tersebut hanya rumor, tapi ku harap rumor itu bisa terwujud."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya cemas. Kalau Kara sampai dikeluarkan, sudah bisa dipastikan gadis itu akan marah besar padanya. Dan ia akan lebih bebas lagi untuk menyerang Sakura. Kalau selama ini ia baru menusukkan jarum perlahan-lahan ke Sakura, bisa saja gadis itu langsung berlari menerjang Sakura dengan sebilah belati di tangannya.

Detik berlalu dan lima menit telah lewat. Sakura dan Tenten berjalan, berbaris di belakang dua orang teman lainnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Kakashi.

"Genap berbaris di sebelah kiri dan ganjil di sebelah kanan." Ujar Kakashi, dengan satu bola yang ia pegang di tangan kiri. "Kalian akan berjalan dan melakukan _dribble_––santai saja, tidak perlu terburu-buru––dan berikan pada teman kalian yang berada di seberang."

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan mencari-cari Ino. Ia sudah berjanji akan makan siang bersama gadis itu hari ini, dan waktu istirahat pertama mereka hanya tinggal menunggu menit saja. Ketika menemukan sebuah kepala berambut pirang panjang di bilik nomor delapan, Sakura segera mengetuk pintunya yang terbuka dengan keras.

"Astaga!" jerit Ino tertahan, disusul suara cekikikan Sakura. "Untung saja kau temanku!"

"Geser sedikit."

Sakura memaksa masuk dan mengganti bajunya. Selesai olahraga seperti ini ruang ganti memang sangat panas dan penuh. Tidak heran banyak bau-bau gaib yang menguar kemana-mana. Untung saja Ino sudah mendapat bilik duluan, jadi ia tidak perlu berganti baju bersama gadis-gadis lain yang tidak mendapat bilik.

"Kara akan dikeluarkan."

"Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Pertengahan bulan."

"Tenten sudah memberitahuku."

"Aku yang memintanya."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan merapikan seragamnya dan memandang Ino dengan mata membulat.

"_Pardon_?"

"_I asked my mom to..._" gumam Ino pelan, memandang sekeliling dengan waswas. "_Kick her a** out from here._"

"YAMANAKA, KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

Jeritan Sakura memenuhi seluruh ruang ganti. Beberapa siswi langusny saja menolehkan pandangan ke arah mereka dan memandang Ino beserta Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. Ino tersenyum dan meminta maaf kecil, lalu gadis itu segera meletakkan tangannya diatas wajah Sakura untuk membungkamnya dan menarik Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Ino, kau benar-benar gila, hah?!" desis Sakura kesal ketika mereka sudah keluar dari ruang ganti. "Kau yang memintanya? Kalau sampai ia tahu ini semua perbuatanmu, ia bisa saja memutuskan leherku!"

"Sakura Haruno, kalau kita pikir baik-baik, dikeluarkan dari sekolah tidak setimpal dengan perbuatannya padamu." Ino menimpali sambil menyeimbangi langkahnya disamping Sakura. "Dan aku berani menjamin ia tidak akan berani melakukan apapun padamu. Karena itu kau harus mau tinggal di rumahku!"

Sakura berdecak kesal, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ino. "Ino, aku tidak mungkin jadi parasit dan––"

"Pilihan lain; kau harus menikah muda agar ada orang yang melindungimu!"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, lalu mencubit pinggang Ino dengan kesal. "Kau mulai tidak waras. Jangan melantur! Sekarang cepat katakan pada ibumu untuk tidak mengeluarkannya dan akan kupastikan sendiri hidupku aman!"

Mereka berdua bungkam dan berjalan menuju rang loker dalam diam. Setelah meletakkan seragam masing-masing––loker mereka bersebelahan pula––mereka segera berjalan lagi menuju kantin dalam situasi canggung.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Ino saat mereka sudah mendapat tempat di kantin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu lapar, tapi..." gumam Sakura bingung, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tunggu sebentar."

Ino kembali duduk dan menunggu Sakura yang berpikir sambil mengantukkan kepalanya di meja. Gadis itu memandangi Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafas kesal, karena mereka sering sekali sampai harus bertengkar hanya karena Sakura yang lama menentukan mau makan apa.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu." Gumam Ino akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura, tersenyum kecil. "Hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua, tiga!"

"_Ramen_."

"_Ramen_. _Gotcha_!"

Sakura dan Ino sama-sama melemparkan senyuman ceria mereka dan Ino segera berjalan untuk membeli dua _ramen_ dari kedai yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu kantin. Sementara itu, Sakura memandangi situasi kantin yang cukup ramai karena memang sekarang sedang waktu istirahat.

Matanya berhenti pada kawasan guru––kantin ini memang terbagi dua untuk guru dan murid dan hanya dibatasi sebuah _queue pole_ di antaranya––, terutama pada sebuah kepala perak yang sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu meja. Mulutnya mengunyah dengan tidak bersemangat dan salah satu tangannya sibuk memainkan ponsel, sibuk dengan dunia maya.

Laki-laki itu, meskipun umurnya sudah menjelang akhir dua puluhan, tetap saja mempesona di mata seorang gadis muda seperti Sakura. Rambutnya yang perak-abu-abu-nyaris-putih-seperti-beruban atau dengan kata lain tidak bisa didefinisikan, adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya menarik.

Dan ketika Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, Sakura cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hei." Panggil Ino ketika sudah kembali dengan nampan di tangannya. "Kau yang traktir hari ini, 'kan?"

Sakura terkekeh dan menyerahkan selembar uang untuk mengganti harga _ramen _tersebut. Meskipun salah satu dari mereka sangat berkecukupan dan yang lainnya harus mati-matian untuk dapat bertahan hidup, namun mereka tetap membagi dua semua pengeluaran bersama. Atau setidaknya, bergantian. Sakura bilang, agar pertemanan mereka bertahan lama. Keduanya saling merasa susah dan senang bersama.

"Ino, sekarang ayo kita bicarakan baik-baik." Gumam Sakura setelah ia selesai mengunyah suapan mi pertamanya. "Masalah Kara Tamada. Apa kau sedang sadar saat meminta hal itu pada ibumu?"

Ino mengangguk, menelan mi dimulutnya yang penuh. "Tentu saja."

"Tapi Ino––"

"Sakura, kau harus belajar untuk mempercayai orang. Terutama aku." Ujar Ino kesal, meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk. "Aku tidak mungkin mencelakakanmu. Karena ada _sesuatu _yang akan kuambil darimu. Jadi anggap saja segala tindakanku ini adalah tindakan timbal balik."

Sakura menghela nafasnya tidak peduli. "Nyawaku, Ino... nyawaku!"

"Selain aku," ujar Ino pelan, bahkan nyaris berbisik. "Siapa yang tahu masalah kau dengan perempuan sialan itu? Maksudku, aku tahu nyaris semua siswa disini tahu, tapi adakah yang tahu masalah ini lebih dari mereka?"

Sakura berpikir sambil menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk. "Kakashi _sensei_."

"Bagus, jadi Ka..." ujar Ino, namun sedetik kemudian matanya membulat. "APA, SAKURA HARUNO?! KAKASHI _SENSEI_?! YANG KAU MAKSUD KAKASHI HATAKE GURU KITA ITU, 'KAN?!"

_Bodoh sekali, Ino Yamanaka._

Sontak saja semua orang yang dapat mendengar teriakan Ino tadi––yang berarti seisi kantin––menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Termasuk Kakashi, yang merasa terpanggil dua kali oleh teriakan keras tanpa jeda milik gadis sepirang Marilyn Monroe itu.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, hah?!" desis Sakura tajam.

"Kau gila, Sakura! Bagaimana bisa kau melibatkan Kakashi _sensei_?"

"Aku tidak melibatkannya! Semuanya berada diluar kuasaku!"

"Tapi kau telah membuat dirimu sendiri dalam bahaya, Haruno bodoh!"

Sakura ikut meletakkan sumpitnya, lalu mulai melipat kedua taagnnya di depan dada. "Apa yang membahayakan? Setidaknya itu jauh lebih aman dibandingkan memaksa Kara keluar dari sekolah dan aku adalah satu-satunya daging terempuk yang dapat dipanggangnya kapan saja! Kau mengerti itu?"

Ino memasang wajah kesalnya. Ia ikut melipat tangan dan berpikir keras. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura ada benarnya juga. Ia tahu gadis itu. Sakura tidak akan mau duduk diam di rumahnya dan menerima segala sesuatunya dengan Cuma-Cuma. Sakura akan pergi bekerja, dan kembali ke rumahnya, dan tinggal sendiri. Tanpa pengawasannya. Dan Kara bisa muncul dari dalam kulkas dengan sebongkah batu karang untuk menghancurkan kepala temannya itu kapan saja.

"Baik. Aku memang salah." Ujar Ino akhirnya, menyerah karena ia tidak akan mungkin melawan Sakura. "Aku akan berbicara semampuku pada Ibu. Kau berdoa saja semoga ia mau mendengarkanku lagi."

.

.

Gedung olahraga ramai oleh tawa riang para siswa dan siswi kelas sebelas B. Pertandingan kasti kecil-kecilan sedang berlangsung, dan para penduduk kelas yang terbagi menjadi dua kubu itu sibuk meneriakkan jagoan masing-masing.

Sementara itu, Kakashi memperhatikan muridnya dalam diam. Tangannya tetap memegang absensi dan bolpoin, mencorat-coret nama-nama yang dianggapnya cukup potensial dan cukup _menyusahkan_. Penilaian seperti ini akan ia konversi dengan nilai teori anak-anak didiknya.

"Dua puluh menit terakhir. Tim putih, cepat berikan aku poin kalau kalian tidak ingin terkena _push up_ sebanyak dua puluh kali."

Suara Kakashi yang terdengar tenang dari pengeras suara itu menggema di gedung olahraga dan sukses membuat tim putih menjadi sedikit gelagapan. Mereka mulai bermain gila-gilaan dan akibatnya ada seorang anak yang terjatuh saat _start_ pertamanya berlari setelah memukul bola.

Pergantian pemain dilakukan dan tim putih dapat menyusul ketinggalannya. Guru muda itu melingkari gadis berambut hitam yang menempati absen 13, Nagisa Hodo, karena berhasil melakukan gerakan berlari yang dibilang cukup cepat untuk seorang perempuan.

Ketika akhirnya waktu habis, Kakashi meniup peluitnya dan permainan terhenti. Walaupun tim hitam tetap keluar sebagai pemenang, namun Kakashi mendapat eskpresi sumringah dari wajah-wajah murid remaja yang memerah di depannya. Diam-diam dia tersenyum, dan berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan.

"Sesuai kesepakatan," ujarnya setelah para murid berkumpul. "Tim putih harus melakukan _push up _dua puluh kali. Tapi karena permainan mereka cukup bagus di detik-detik terakhir, tim hitam juga harus melakukan _push up_ dua puluh kali."

"Ah, itu alasan _sensei_ saja agar kami semua melakukan _push up_!" celetuk salah satu siswa.

Kakashi tersenyum geli. "Tepat sekali. Sekarang berbaris empat banjar dan mulai gerakan di hitungan pertamaku. Sa––"

Para murid segera berbaris dan mengambil posisi siap _push up_.

"Satu. Turun!" ujar Kakashi, memperhatikan murid-muridnya. "Ryuu, kau ganti menghitung."

Murid-muridnya kembali melakukan _push up_ dengan tubuh yang terus merasa lelah. Kakashi memperhatikan lengan murid-muridnya dan kembali melingkari beberapa nama. _Hima tidak bisa melakukan gerakan push up, kakinya saja salah_, gumam Kakashi dalam hati sambil berputar diantara siswa-siswanya.

"Hal yang perlu kalian ambil dari permainan tadi adalah, jangan pernah menyerah untuk selalu menang. Meskipun kalian sudah tahu kalau pada akhirnya seluruhnya akan kukenakan detensi." Ujar Kakashi, sambil berputar di depan murid-muridnya. "Bukankah lebih puas kalau kalian menang?"

Tim hitam yang berada di kanan mengangguk, sementara tim putih hanya bisa tersenyum. Mereka memang sportif, dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Kakashi cukup menyukai kelas ini. Mereka kompak. Tidak tahu kalau ketika sedang ujian tertulis, tapi jika ada permainan seperti ini mereka benar-benar patut ditiru.

"Baik, kita istirahat sekarang." Kakashi melirik jam tangannya dan para murid tersenyum kecil. "Sampai bertemu dipertemuan berikutnya."

"Terimakasih, _sensei_!"

Kakashi mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuhnya menuju ruang ganti. Ia menyeka wajahnya yang sebenarnya tidak berkeringat sama sekali––dan menenggak air di dalam botol minum yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

Setelah memastikan urusannya telah beres dengan kelas ini dan dia bisa berisitirahat, Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan gedung olahraga menuju gedung utama sekolah tempatnya mengajar tersebut.

Matanya terpaku pada seorang gadis yang terlihat kesusahan membawa setumpukan buku paket. Ia sedang menuruni tangga dan Kakashi yakin sekali pandangannya terhalang dan langkah gadis itu yang ragu-raagu saat menuruni anak tangga membuat Kakashi gemas dan ingin cepat-cepat membantunya turun.

Rambutnya yang merah muda itu––ah, merah muda.

Ya, Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura." Panggilnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil saat sudah berada di samping gadis itu.

"Ah––hei, _sensei_." Sapa Sakura ramah, senyumnya tetap terkembang meskipun alisnya berkerut terus karena sekarang ia benar-benar tidak bisa _fokus_ melihat ke depan. "Baru selesai mengajar?"

Kakashi mengangguk sambil menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Kakashi, sembari mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor disertai dengan pandangan iri diam-diam dari beberapa pasang mata. "Sepertinya berat, ya?"

"Benar, _sensei_. _Cukup berat._" Jawab Sakura dengan mata menyipit dan nada menyindir.

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura perlahan. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Gadis-gadis dibelakang akan menggigitmu begitu kau berbalik nanti."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah ketika tangan dingin Kakashi menyentuh puncak surai _pink_ miliknya dan tanpa sadar pegangannya pada buku-buku tersebut melemah. Dan detik berikutnya, dua lusin buku paket merah setebal kurang empat ratus halaman itu jatuh begitu saja di lantai.

Tadinya Sakura berpikir, ketika buku-buku itu terjatuh baik disengaja maupun tidak, ia dan Kakashi akan memungut buku-buku sialan itu dan tangan mereka akan bersentuhan, lalu mata mereka bertemu dan Kakashi langsung menyadari kalau dirinyalah gadis yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh pria itu. Namun kenyataannya adalah...

"AH BUKUNYA TERJATUH!"

Dan setelah serentetan kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut seorang-siswi-entah-siapa, berpasang-pasang tangan langsung membantu Sakura untuk membereskan buku-buku tersebut.

_Imagination : ruined!_

.

.

hai semua pembaca!

aku minta maaf ya, unlovable 5 kemaren emang rada nggak ada feel dan kakasaku momentnya juga rada... yhahahaha yunowlah.

semoga aja yang chap ke enam ini gak mengecewakan saudara saudara sekalian.

karena aku berusaha untuk membuatnya dengan sepenuh hatiquh.

DAAAAAN!

jangan capek buat baca unlovable, ya! akan banyak kejutan yang kalian dapatkan.

akan ada banyak tokoh kejutan yang melompat keluar (?) ke fanfic ini.

dan update diusahakan seminggu sekali. semoga kalian senang dan jangan lupa untuk tetap support aku hikseu.

udah yach teman-teman.

aku sayang kalian.

_last but not least..._

_TBC. ASAP!_


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto meletakkan beberapa gulung benang di meja di depannya dan mulai mengamati pola dari sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar. Sementara itu di sebelahnya, Temari sedang berusaha fokus untuk menyusun laporan keuangan mereka sampai hari ini.

Hanya Sakura yang sedang mengunyah cumi-cumi kering seperti seekor singa mengunyah daging rusa incarannya. Wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang berapi-api jelas menggambarkan kalau gadis itu sedang dalam situasi 'awas-jangan-ganggu-aku-karena-cumi-ini-tidak-ada-apa-apa-nya'.

_Sweater _yang dipesan Kakashi sudah mulai terbentuk dan sekarang karyanya itu harus tertunda kembali karena sang perajut malas sekali untuk bekerja. Semua ini karena adegan romantisnya dengan guru idaman yang terbuyarkan oleh tangan-tangan menyebalkan gadis-gadis yang ada disekolahnya.

_Uh, kesal sekali kalau dipikirkan_, pikir Sakura sambil menggeram pelan.

"Temari, lihatlah singa betina disana. Kau belum memberikan daging padanya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius, namun pandangannya tetap tertuju pada rajutannya yang baru saja dimulai.

"Belum. Daging kita habis, Paman. Apakah Paman mau menyumbangkan daging Paman agar singa itu tetap hidup?"

"Jahat sekali, kau, Temari."

"Maafkan aku, Paman."

"Kalau begitu mari kita cari rusa agar singa itu bisa makan."

Sakura menatap dua rekan kerjanya itu dengan pandangan membunuh, namun yang dipandangi masih tetap serius pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto akhirnya bangkit dan duduk di depan Sakura. Pria itu menopang dagunya di atas tangan kanan, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikan ekspresi sepolos anak anjing. "Ingin daging rasa apa, kakak?"

Sakura berdecak pelan, lalu menempelkan dahinya ke meja yang dingin. "Jangan ganggu aku, Naruto..."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Sakura. "Cerita saja padaku dan Temari. Jangan menganggap kami orang lain."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memandang Naruto dengan sedih. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, Naruto. Anggap saja aku seorang dayang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang raja, dan dia memerintah sebuah dinasti yang diatasnamakan namanya sendiri."

"Wah, cukup berat." Timpal Naruto tidak berbohong.

"Sangat berat!" gumam Sakura kesal, mengacak rambut merah mudanya yang mulai panjang. "Dan... terlarang."

Naruto memandang temannya yang terlihat nelangsa, lalu segera berjalan ke arah Temari. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke arah gadis itu dan segera berjalan kembali ke arah Sakura yang kini malah melihat keluar, mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan pandangan matanya yang kosong.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menarik tangan kanan Sakura yang terletak di atas meja. Ketika gadis itu memandangnya dengan bingung, Naruto tersenyum. "Es krim? Khusus untuk dayang yang sedang bersedih karena cintanya, prajurit ini siap untuk mengeluarkan beberapa keping emas."

Mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum dan menerima tawaran Naruto dengan senang hati. Temari melambaikan tangannya singkat ke arah teman-temannya itu, sebagai bahasa isyarat bahwa 'Biar aku saja yang menjaga toko tua ini, kalian pergilah ke danau dan memancinglah. Aku tidak apa-apa sendiri.'.

Seragam mereka berdua yang berwarna _khaki_ dengan tulisan _Nara's Amimono_ di punggung adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat orang tidak salah paham melihat Sakura dan Naruto berjalan bersama menyusuri _mall _yang ramai ini. Bukan Cuma karena tangan Naruto yang melingkar––dan kadang mencekik––di leher Sakura ataupun Naruto yang terkadang memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan 'Putri'––hanya untuk membuat beberapa gadis muda menatap mereka dengan iri dan Naruto dapat melemparkan senyuman _belut_-nya ke arah mereka––, tapi juga karena wajah Sakura yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sendu ke ceria kembali.

"Vanila, cokelat, dan..." gumam Sakura, berpikir sejenak. "_Green tea._ Ekstra _chocochips_!"

"_Mint, cookies and cream, _dan _maple walnut_." Ujar Naruto menimpali.

Sakura menoleh kesal, mendorong bahu Naruto. "Kenapa sepertinya pilihanmu lebih enak dari punyaku?"

"Memang lebih enak. Kau tidak pernah mau mencoba rasa baru." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya tidak mau kalah, sambil menjitak kepala Sakura pelan. Dia tidak peduli ketika gadis itu mengaduh, dan malah dengan santainya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sakura berdecak sambil mengambil pesanan mereka dan keluar dari antrean. Ia tidak boleh macam-macam dulu pada Naruto––seperti menjambak rambutnya atau mencubit lengannya seperti biasa ketika ia sedang kesal pada monyet yang satu itu––karena Naruto sedang mentraktirnya sekarang. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata Naruto bisa saja memerintahkan Sakura untuk memuntahkan es krim itu nanti?

Sakura duduk di hadapan Naruto dan memberikan es krim pria itu ke arahnya.

"Benar-benar tidak mau bercerita?" ulang Naruto lagi, siapa tahu Sakura berubah pikiran.

Gadis itu menggeleng, menyendok es krim vanilanya dengan mata sayu. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura memandang es krimnya yang tampak sangat menggoda. Semakin ia menyukai Kakashi, semakin ia sadar kalau hal tersebut tidak mungkin. Ia sudah menunggu sampai rasa itu hilang dengan sendirinya, namun belum juga pergi.

_Mungkin butuh sedikit waktu,_ pikir Sakura dalam hati. _Sedikit waktu lagi_.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari dalam _mall_ dan membayar biaya parkir dengan kartu khusus karyawan _mall_ tersebut. Kita bisa mendapatkan diskon sampai lima puluh persen jika mempunyai kartu itu, dan hal tersebut tentu saja merupakan keuntungan untuk Sakura.

Ia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Langit malam terlihat sepi dan Sakura sedikit was-was, karena ia belum boleh mengendarai motor sebenarnya. Matanya menajam dan ia sekali-kali melirik, takut-takut ada seorang polisi yang melompat ke depannya dan menyodorkan sebuah surat tilang.

Rasa cemasnya sekarang berubah menjadi gelisah dan takut. Ia merasa sedang diikuti.

"Bagaimana ini..." gumamnya ketika sadar ada sebuah mobil yang ternyata memang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Ketika ia memperhatikan mobil itu kembali, Sakura mengenalinya.

Mobil Kara.

Tanpa ragu, Sakura melajukan motornya lebih kencang lagi dan memberanikan diri untuk mulai menyalip. Tapi mobil di belakangnya menggila. Kara tanpa ragu mengedipkan lampu mobil dan menekan klaksonnya kuat-kuat, membuat mobil lain ikut menekan klakson dengan kencang untuk mengungkapkan ekspresi terganggu mereka dan mau tak mau membuat Sakura merasa tidak fokus.

Sakura berbelok tajam di jalan yang ia tidak tahu ada dimana, namun ternyata Kara belum berhenti memburunya. Sialnya, jalanan ini lengang sekali. Hanya beberapa kios yang masih buka dan orang-orang di dalamnya terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli pada nyawanya.

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia bisa mati ditabrak oleh gadis itu. Kara pasti sangat-sangat dendam padanya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura tidak menarik rem pada sebuah polisi tidur yang cukup tinggi dan motornya melenting cukup jauh. Gadis itu terbanting di tanah, dan sebuah bunyi keras menusuk indera pendengarannya.

Tangannya terkena sesuatu yang dingin. Ketika melihat benda itu, Sakura sadar kalau itu adalah sebuah botol air dengan sebuah kertas yang tertempel. Ia memicingkan mata, berusaha membaca tulisan tersebut dengan penerangan yang remang-remang.

_Aku akan membalasmu_.

Sakura mengerang, rasa sakit akibat kulitnya yang robek baru terasa sekarang. Bukan hanya itu. Pergelangan kakinya terasa sakit sekali. Mungkin terkilir. Beberapa menit setelah ia mengerang karena sakit sehabis terpelanting, barulah orang-orang bermunculan entah dari mana dan mengerumuninya.

"Orang gila! Bisa-bisanya ia melempar botol keluar ke arah gadis ini dan melindas habis motornya!" cemooh salah seorang ibu yang ada disana. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa sakit, lalu benar saja. Motor bekas Sai itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi sekarang.

Dan tasnya. _Sial_, umpat Sakura. Dompet, ponsel... habis sudah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membantunya berdiri. Sakura berusaha untuk mengenali sosok itu.

Matanya membulat. Rambut merah muda yang tersisir rapi kebelakang, mata biru yang terlihat berwibawa, dan sebuah sorot mata yang terasa tak asing lagi baginya. Sakura tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Yang ia tahu, orang ini bukan orang jahat. Jadi ia membiarkan dirinya berjalan mengikuti orang itu, masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan melaju pergi.

Di dalam mobil, Sakura dapat merasakan tubuhnya langsung dipeluk oleh seseorang. Ia mendapati sesosok wanita dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut cokelat pudar menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Menatapnya, dengan sepasang mata hijaunya.

Mata yang ketika Sakura memandangnya, ia serasa berkaca memandang matanya sendiri.

.

.

Guy sibuk memindahkan statistiknya yang sempat terbengkalai sambil menenggak kopi hitam pekat banyak-banyak. Ia tidak boleh mengantuk. Kalau sampai Tsunade menangkapnya sedang tertidur lagi, bisa-bisa ia dipecat dan tidak mendapat pekerjaan. Kemungkinan yang menyeramkan.

Dering telepon membuatnya tersentak pelan. Pria itu cepat-cepat meletakkan cangkir kopinya, lalu meraih gagang telepon itu dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Selamat pagi." Ujarnya ramah.

"_Selamat pagi_." Balas suara wanita di seberang sana dengan sangat lembut dan tidak kalah ramah. "_Benar ini nomor telepon __Kareina Sedai no gakko__?"_

Guy mengangguk, lalu tersadar orang itu tidak akan bisa melihat anggukannya. "Benar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Dengan tata usaha sekolah disini, Guy."

"_Ah, terimakasih Pak... Guy_." Ujar wanita itu terdengar sedikit bingung. "_Hari ini Sakura Haruno tidak bisa masuk sekolah, ia sedang sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit pemerintah di pusat Tokyo. Aku hanya menyampaikan itu, meminta tolong agar Bapak menyampaikan pesan ini pada guru yang mengajar di kelasnya."_

"Tentu saja. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Guy, mencatat nama anak itu di selembar kertas.

"_Tidak ada, Pak. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Selamat pagi_."

"Selamat pagi."

Sambungan terputus dan Guy menutup teleponnya. Pria itu keluar dari ruang tata usaha dan berjalan menuju ruang guru. Ditengah perjalanannya, Guy baru sadar kalau ia lupa menanyakan kelas berapa Sakura Haruno itu pada si penelepon. Lebih baik ia serahkan nama itu di ruang guru dan bertanya siapa wali kelas dari anak itu.

"Selamat pagi, rekan-rekan tercintaku." Sapa Guy dengan ceria yang dibuat-buat karena ia sendiri masih mengantuk. Melihat teman-temannya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu, Guy kembali pada ekspresi mengantuknya. "Baiklah. Ada seorang anak bernama Sakura Haruno yang tidak masuk hari ini. Ada satu dari kalian yang menjadi wali kelasnya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari kelasnya saja di komputermu?" tanya Kurenai jengkel.

Guy membelalakkan matanya, lalu menepuk keningnya. "Benar juga! Kenapa aku––"

"Sudahlah. Nanti akan kusampaikan. Dia belum datang." Potong Kurenai, membuat Guy terkekeh dan langsung ke luar dari ruang guru tersebut.

.

.

Setelah menutup matanya selama beberaa detik, Sakura membuka matanya kembali, merasa kalau ia harus buang air kecil. Gadis itu turun perlahan dari tempat tidurnya, memutuskan untuk memakai toilet di luar kamar saja karena ia juga ingin melihat-lihat keadaan rumah sakit. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengunjungi rumah sakit, karena selain ia tidak pernah sakit cukup parah, ia juga tidak punya uang untuk berobat di rumah sakit.

Setelah masuk ke dalam bilik toilet dan merasa sedikit lebih lega, Sakura keluar dari bilik tersebut dan menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin. Jangan sampai ia terlihat jelek walaupun sedang penuh lebam seperti ini.

"Kalau Kakashi _sensei_ datang menjengukku," gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar dari toilet, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku harus tetap terlihat..."

Sakura menahan nafasnya.

"_...cantik..."_

_Astaga!_ Jeritnya dalam hati, mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah toilet. Namun sebuah tangan menahan lengannya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk kembali berbalik lagi dengan sebuah sentakan halus.

"Yah, kau tetap terlihat cantik, Haruno."

Kalau biasanya hanya wajah Sakura yang memerah, kali ini sekujur tubuh Sakura mungkin ikut memerah karena ia langsung merasakan panas dingin. Entah dimana harus disembunyikan wajah malunya ini, dan bibir sialannya yang melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak tepat pada waktu dan tempat yang tidak tepat!

Belum lagi, ia malu karena lebam di wajahnya––terutama goresan-goresan kasar di pipi kiri saat dirinya dengan senang hati mencium aspal di malam sebelumnya––dan perban yang tergulung di sekujur tangan juga kepalanya. Benar-benar seorang dayang yang tidak prima.

_Tapi, tadi sensei bilang apa? Aku tetap terlihat cantik?_

Sakura kembali bersemu. Bahkan, ia bisa dibilang sudah _ter-rebus_.

"Kau demam, ya? Suhu tubuhmu naik cepat sekali." Komentar Kakashi tanpa sadar kalau ia yang telah membuat muridnya ini demam panas-dingin. "Ayo kuantar kembali ke kamarmu."

"Oke, _sensei_... aku..." ujar Sakura pelan, berusaha melepaskan tangan Kakashi dari tangannya. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Kakashi tersenyum dan melepas tangannya. Begitu tangan gurunya itu terlepas, Sakura segera saja berjalan cepat-cepat dan tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Segera saja gadis itu menabrak ke dinding yang berada di kanannya dan tubuhnya langsung limbung, terhuyung seperti pohon kelapa di pinggir pantai.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri, memang. Tapi aku akan tetap membantumu." Ujar Kakashi geli, mau tidak mau kembali membuat Sakura merona. Gadis itu tidak menolak sekarang. Selain karena benturan kecil itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut lagi, otaknya sudah tidak bisa fokus lagi karena sekarang Kakashi membantunya berjalan.

.

Dalam artian: kedua tangannya menopang lengan Sakura agar gadis itu bisa berjalan dengan seimbang. Yang benarnya malah membuat Sakura nyaris terbang ke atas sana.

Detik-detik mendebarkan itu berlalu ketika akhirnya Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di tempat tidur. Ia melihat Kakashi yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya, sebuah kantung plastik yang familier di matanya dan meletakkannya di atas nakas.

Kakashi dengan kemeja dan celana bahannya memang tidak cocok dengan ransel hitam yang sekarang dipakainya, namun bagaimanapun juga ia terlihat jauh lebih muda dibandingkan dengan penampilannya di sekolah. Apa mungkin karena rambutnya yang kini tidak tersisir rapi dan kemejanya yang kosong tanpa dasi?

Sakura menatap kantung plastik itu dan menarik keluar isinya. Rasa dingin langsung saja menyerbu tangannya dan ketika Sakura membukanya, kedua alisnya langsung bertaut tanpa ampun.

"_Sensei_..." gumamnya bingung. "Tahu darimana?"

"Naruto."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot!" ujar Sakura tidak enak, lalu mengernyit bingung. _Sensei mengenal Naruto? _

"Jangan khawatir."

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menggumamkan terimakasih ke arah gurunya itu. Ia bingung, harus ia makan sekarang es krim itu atau nanti saja. Kalau nanti, es krimnya akan mencair. Tapi kalau sekarang, ia rasa tidak sopan makan sendirian saja. Lalu ia harus membagi es krimnya dengan Kakashi, begitu?

Tidak sopan.

"Banyak yang ingin menjengukmu, tapi ternyata mereka mempunyai urusan masing-masing." Ujar Kakashi membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura tersenyum. "_Sensei_ saja yang tidak mempunyai urusan?"

"Kau."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau sudah menjadi urusanku sekarang." Ujar Kakashi, memandang Sakura tepat di manik mata. "Apakah kau bisa bercerita padaku tentang hari dimana Yamanaka menyebut namaku dengan sangat keras? Aku yakin itu ada hubungannya dengan Tamada. Dan sekarang juga ada hubungannya dengan Tamada."

Sakura menghela nafasnya, membuka kotak es krimnya dengan gerakan lambat. "Delapan puluh persen semua peristiwa dihidupku memang diisi oleh Kara, _sensei_."

"Apa aku yang membuatnya menjadi lebih kurangajar lagi seperti ini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri."

Diam-diam Sakura merasa tersayat. _Apa mungkin Kakashi sensei melakukan semua ini karena merasa bersalah kepadaku? _Gumam Sakura dalam hatinya sendiri. _Sedih sekali kalau memang ternyata seperti itu kenyataannya..._

"_Sensei_..." panggil Sakura pelan, setelah suapan pertamanya pada es krim vanila sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "...mau?"

Kakashi menatap muridnya dan tangan gadis itu yang menyodorkan kotak es krim pemberiannya secara bergantian. Dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit karena tersenyum, Kakashi meraih sendok berwarna _pink_ tua tersebut dan menyuap satu suapan kecil es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Kakashi, tersenyum kecil.

Sakura membelalakkan mata hijaunya. Ia tidak menyangka Kakashi akan menerima tawaran es krimnya. Dan sekarang, ketika sendok itu tela h dipakai oleh gurunya itu, apakah Sakura harus melanjutkan es krimnya lagi?

"Ini."

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah sendok lain ke arahnya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya menggodamu."

Senyuman masam Sakura tercetak kembali, mau tak mau membuat Kakashi ikut mengulum senyum untuk menahan tawanya. Gadis itu meraih sendok pemberian Kakashi dan kembali menyuap es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

Kakashi meraih ponsel gadis itu yang terletak di atas nakas dan menekan-nekan beberapa tombol disana. Sakura tidak terlalu tahu apa yang dilakukan guru perak itu pada ponselnya, namun yang jelas ketika Kakashi membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, wajah terkejut Sakura dengan jelas dapat terbaca.

"Ini nomorku. Hubungi aku kalau Kara macam-macam lagi."

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Sensei, _nomormu..." ujar Sakura kaget dan bingung. "Aku––tapi..."

"Iya, memang tidak boleh. Makanya, ini rahasia." Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan canggung, mau tak mau membuat Sakura tertawa. Usaha guru itu untuk bisa berkharisma seperti laki-laki dalam drama gagal karena _wink_-nya... yang gagal.

Kakashi ikut tersenyum dan kembali meraih kotak es krim Sakura.

"_Sensei_!" tahan Sakura, tidak berniat untuk memberikan kotak es krim pemberian guru itu. "Pakai sendok yang berwarna _pink _tadi saja!"

"Memangnya kalau aku pakai yang itu, kenapa?" tanya Kakashi bingung, menunjuk sendok plastik yang sedang di genggam Sakura.

Gadis itu berdecak pelan. "Kalau _sensei_ pakai sendok yang ini, aku tidak akan bisa makan es krim lagi."

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku tidak menderita penyakit apapun."

"Aku tahu, tapi..." ujar Sakura kesal, memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan malasnya. "Berhentilah menggodaku!"

.

.

Putri bungsu keluarga Yamanaka sedang memandangi ponselnya dengan kesal. Rambut pirangnya yang terurai lepas berkibar pelan terkena angin sore yang sepoi sepoi. Ia sedang menunggu telepon dari teman-kecil-menyebalkannya yang entah kapan akan menepati janjinya––mengantar gadis itu ke rumah sakit hari ini.

Dua menit kemudian, deru kencang sebuah motor menusuk indera pendengaran Ino. Ia segera berbalik dan tercengang melihat Shikamaru––orang yang ditunggunya, teman kecilnya yang jenius––duduk di atas motor tersebut sambil memamerkan senyum malasnya.

"Kenapa motor?!" desis Ino kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak mobil?"

"Kenapa harus mobil?"

"Karena rambutku akan kusut!"

"Itu artinya kau harus memotong rambutmu sependek ini, seperti dulu." Jawab Shikamaru menyebalkan sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah telinga, menirukan model potongan rambut Ino dulu. "Jangan meminta terlalu banyak dariku. Aku bukan orang kaya sepertimu."

Ino berdecak kesal. "Kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik aku naik taksi!"

"Silakan saja. Aku pul––"

"Aku bercanda, aku bercanda." Potong Ino cepat-cepat. "Mana _helm_ku?"

"_Helm_ apa?"

Ino memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Laki-laki ini benar-benar tega. Ia tidak membawa _helm _untuknya, dan rambutnya benar-benar akan sangat kusut nanti. Dengan kesal tangan kanan Ino terulur untuk mencubit pinggang Shikamaru, membuatnya kaget dan mengaduh.

Ino akhirnya naik dan Shikamaru menjalankan motornya. Selama sepuluh menit pertama, Ino terus berceloteh tentang betapa pentingnya memakai _helm _saat mengendarai motor dan Shikamaru tidak melaksanakan hal tersebut. Jadinya ia harus merelakan rambutnya kusut dan dengan kemungkinan besar untuk gegar otak dibandingkan Shikamaru.

Sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak tahan dan dia memberhentikan motornya di pinggir jalan begitu saja ketika Ino sedang melanjutkan celotehannya tentang penyakit-penyakit yang disebabkan oleh hantaman keras pada kepala. Ia turun dari motor disertai pandangan bingung Ino, menarik mundur motornya agar motor tersebut berdiri diam di standar tengah, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping Ino, mengunci gadis itu.

"Kau berisik sekali, Yamanaka." Desisnya kesal.

Ino tidak menjawab. Wajahnya memerah dan ia hanya dapat balas menatap Ino dengan sorot mata menantang meski hal tersebut tidak menakuti Shikamaru sama sekali.

Shikamaru menarik helmnya dan meletakkannya di atas motor, lalu melepas kucir rambutnya. Rambut hitamnya yang sepanjang leher menjuntai bebas, membuat Ino makin memerah dan bingung harus memandang kemana. Lalu dengan perlahan, Shikamaru mengalungkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Ino dan menguncir rambut gadis itu.

"Semoga mulutmu dapat terkunci. Walau hanya untuk beberapa menit." Ujar Shikamaru, dengan tindakan akhir memakaikan _helm_-nya ke kepala Ino.

Setelah melakukan serentetan aksi yang cukup membuat putri bungsu yang manja itu _speechless_, Shikamaru menaiki motornya dan melajukan motor tersebut ke rumah sakit di pusat kota Tokyo, dengan rambutnya yang berkibar karena angin dan anting di kedua telinganya yang berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari sore.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya setelah sadar ia sudah ketiduran ketika sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi tadi. Kepalanya berkunang sejenak dan ia berusaha menyesuaikan pandangan, karena pancaran lampu menusuk matanya begitu tajam.

Dan matanya membulat ketika Kakashi tertidur––masih di tempatnya tadi, dengan punggung tegak, kepala tertunduk, dan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Rambut peraknya yang berantakan sejak pertama kali Sakura melihatnya di rumah sakit ini menjuntai ke bawah, menutupi sebagian wajah atasnya sehingga Sakura hanya dapat melihat hidung dan bibirnya saja.

_Pasti Tuhan sedang sakit kepala sehingga malaikat sesempurna ini ia turunkan ke bumi_, gumam Sakura dalam hati dengan tidak habis pikir.

Baru saja ia ingin kembali berkhayal karena objek khayalannya selama ini berada tepat di depan matanya, ponsel gadis itu bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari Ino masuk dan gadis itu bilang padanya kalau ia akan datang dalam waktu satu jam, tergantung dari berapa lama penjemputnya datang.

Efek obat memang membuatnya terus-terusan mengantuk. Dengan berat hati, ia harus membangunkan Kakashi karena kehadiran guru itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan di mata Ino, apapun alasannya.

"_Sensei._" Panggil Sakura pelan.

Kepala Kakashi yang tertunduk segera terangkat dan matanya terbuka. Meski warna merah dominan pada sepasang mata itu––menandakan bahwa ia mengantuk––namun Kakashi langsung tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kakashi. _Pertanyaan bodooh karena ia tidak perlu bertanya._

"Ya." Jawab Sakura singkat. "_Sensei_ bisa pulang sekarang, karena Ino akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku tidak ingin dia curiga dan berpikiran macam-macam."

Kakashi tersenyum, bangkit dan meraih ranselnya yang terletak di bawah. "Memangnya ia akan berpikiran macam-macam seperti apa?" tanya Kakashi geli, sambil memandang muridnya yang kini bersemu.

Ah, Sakura selalu bersemu jika guru itu sudah mulai melancarkan guyonannya yang terkadang tidak masuk akal.

Siapapun akan senang ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu, dan mengharapkan ia bisa selalu tersenyum sebelum mengetahui sebuah fakta yang dapat membuatnya patah hati habis-habisan.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang." Ujar Kakashi, mengusap puncak kepala muridnya. "Pulihkan dirimu cepat-cepat agar kita bisa bertemu di sekolah, mengerti?"

.

.

zzzzup update lagi dengan chapter baru!

well, untuk menekankan relationship antara guru-dan-murid, mau gak mau gua buatnya gak terlalu transparan sih ya. kalo misalnya aku buatnya hubungan mereka transparan, nggak greget ngekeh gimana gitu. namanya juga guru-murid.

eh, ihihihi, ada shikainonya juga dikit-dikit... supaya nggak bosen gichu.

thanks banget buat review kalian loh. gua bacain satu-satu, dan thanks juga buat masukan kalian. semoga fanfic ini bisa memuaskan dan nggak mengecewakan, mengecewakan dalam artian typo dan teman-temannya.

oh ya, buat monogatari... kok lama lama makin nggak ada feel ya, nulisnya? -_- semoga masih bisa dilanjutin deh.

udah dulu ya. dadah! jangan lupa buat komkommenmen dan tekan tombol di bawah ini! /nunjuk nunjuk/


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi tertawa ketika wajah Sakura kembali memerah, dan tanpa kata lagi segera keluar dari ruangan.

Sakura meremas selimutnya dengan kesal. Entah kenapa gurunya itu selalu santai kalau menggodanya seperti tadi, tanpa menyadari kalau Sakura sendiri berdebar habis-habisan karenanya. Sebenarnya dari situ saja sudah dapat disimpulkan kalau memang hanya Sakura yang menyukai gurunya tanpa mendapatkan balasan, atau dengan kata lain bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka. Ino masuk bersama seorang laki-laki, tapi––tunggu, apa Sakura mengenalnya? Hal itu tidak terlalu penting dibandingkan dengan bagaimana cara Ino masuk kesini karena sekarang bukanlah jam besuk.

"Haruno! Apa kau masih mengenalku?" tanya Ino dengan nada dramatis, entah dibuat-buat entah tidak. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. Untungnya kepalaku hanya terbentur dan luka luar, jadi tidak gegar otak seperti harapanmu." Ujar Sakura bergurau, membuat Ino tertawa masam sambil mencubit lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, Sakura," panggil Ino, menarik lengan laki-laki berambut sedikit _panjang _disampingnya. "Ini teman kecilku yang waktu itu kuceritakan padamu. Yang membuatmu bertanya kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang tua seperti _dia_. Namanya Shikamaru Nara dan kau dapat memanggilnya _baka_."

Sakura memicingkan matanya, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Nara? Putra Tuan Shikaku?"

"Ah, kau pasti Haruno _pinky_ yang sering disebut-sebut oleh Naruto."

Ino memandang dua orang di depannya dengan bingung. Ia tidak menyangka dua orang di depannya ini sudah saling mengenal. Lalu seakan tersadar, ia langsung menepuk keningnya.

"_Nara's Amimono!_" ujar Ino langsung mengerti, menyebut nama toko rajut tempat Sakura bekerja. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya!"

"Kau pernah datang kesana? Harusnya aku meminta Naruto untuk mengusirmu." Ujar Shikamaru sambil memandang Ino dengan tatapan sayunya sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping Sakura. "Kau sudah menghubungi Temari dan Naruto untuk menjengukmu? Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu kau berada disini sekarang."

"Belum, Tu––"

"Sakura, jangan memanggilnya Tuan. Terdengar menjijikkan di telingaku." Potong Ino cepat-cepat, memandang Sakura dan Shikamaru bergantian. "Sudah kubilang, nama panggilannya _baka_."

Sakura tersenyum memandang temannya. Sekali lihat saja, ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Ino sekarang. Apalagi ketika melihat karet rambut hitam polos yang dikenakan gadis itu. Sama sekali _bukan tipenya_. Karet rambut Ino minimal harus berwarna cerah dengan motif ceria seperti kupu-kupu atau lumba-lumba.

_Teman kecil, eh?_ Pikir Sakura sambil terkekeh tanpa sadar.

"Sepertinya nanti malam aku akan pulang, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Sakura, memandang dua orang di depannya yang sekarang sedang saling menatap dengan aura membunuh. "Kalau kau berbaik hati mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku, aku akan sangat terbantu, Ino." Tambahnya.

Ino berdecak pelan. "Tentu saja, tuan putri. Aku akan membantumu."

.

.

Sakura ternyata membuktikan perkataannya untuk masuk ke sekolah keesokan harinya. Walaupun mendapat tatapan aneh sekaligus prihatin dari beberapa orang yang melihatnya, namun Sakura masih bersyukur setidaknya Kara tidak ada disini.

Minggu pertamanya di sekolah sudah ia habiskan untuk detensi. Hari pertamanya setelah detensi, ia terlambat. Dan hari kedua, ia masuk dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sakura tidak dapat membayangkan akan seperti apa hari-harinya di sekolah ini selama tiga tahun kedepan.

Hari Selasa, dan pelajaran pertama akan diisi oleh Anko Mitarashi, guru Sastra Jepang kuno yang masih muda dan menyenangkan. Sepertinya hari ini akan diawali Sakura dengan baik dan _mood_-nya juga akan baik. Semoga saja Anko _sensei_ membawa pengaruh yang baik untuknya hari ini.

Benar saja. Ia langsung melupakan kulit-kulitnya yang terluka dibalik perban-perban yang membalut tubuhnya ketika Anko dengan sukses membuatnya tenggelam pada sejarah-sejarah penulisan huruf kanji Jepang yang sangat rumit dan ternyata memiliki daya tarik mereka sendiri.

Dan sisa hari itu dipenuhi dengan pelajaran-pelajaran lain dengan guru yang cukup menyenangkan––diawali dengan Anko, Iruka, Shizune dan bahkan Asuma Sarutobi cukup beramah-tamah dengan para siswanya––sehingga Sakura tidak melepaskan senyuman dari wajahnya sepanjang hari.

Ketika gadis itu membereskan tasnya satu menit setelah bel, Ino pergi lebih dulu setelah sebelumnya mengatakan kalau Shikamaru mengajaknya untuk ber -_judo_-ria di _play zone_ salah satu Mall Tokyo. Sekarang Sakura harus kembali bekerja dan pergi cepat-cepat kalau ia tidak mau terlambat masuk kerja.

Sakura bertemu dengan orang tua kandungnya. Mereka meminta Sakura untuk tinggal bersama mereka, namun Sai berhasil membujuk kedua orang itu untuk membuat mereka mengijinkan Sakura untuk tetap tinggal di rumah mereka yang lama, dan Sai akan tinggal bersamanya sementara waktu sampai Sakura pulih fisik maupun mental.

Hal itu sebenarnya membuat Sakura sedikit dilema. Di satu sisi ia sangat merindukan orang tuanya, taip di sisi lain rumah lamanya adalah tempat yang ia habiskan sejak ia membuka mata sampai sekarang. Ditambah lagi dengan janji Sai yang akan menemuinya, dan orang tuanya yang terlihat sibuk. Sakura akhirnya tetap tinggal di rumahnya yang lama.

Setelah buku-bukunya masuk dengan rapi ke dalam tas, Sakura tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang mengucapkan sampai jumpa padanya dan keluar dari dalam kelas. Matanya menangkap sosok Kakashi yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa guru di ruang guru––Sakura melihatnya lewat bawah balkon––dan beberapa murid yang mengekor di belakangnya.

_Kenapa Kakashi sensei menjadi perhatian seperti itu, ya?_ Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri kalau mengingat saat-saat yang ia lewati bersama Kakashi. _Apa mungkin ia menyukaiku tapi ia tidak dapat mengutarakannya karena ia guruku dan aku muridnya? _

Ternyata Kakashi menangkap sosok Sakura dan guru itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura membalas senyuman tersebut dengan canggung, lalu menangkap gerakan bibir 'tunggu sebentar' dari Kakashi dan berdiri diam di tempatnya. Sakura dapat melihat Kakashi yang lalu meminta diri dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Ketika sampai di depannya, guru muda itu kembali memberikan senyum mempesonanya. "Kau akan bekerja?"

"Iya, _sensei_." Jawab Sakura canggung, karena banyak anak mulai memperhatikan mereka sekarang.

"Ingin kuantar?"

"Aku bisa naik bus."

"Dengan perban sebanyak itu? Bisa-bisa mereka menyangka kau mumi yang kabur dari Mesir."

Sakura tersenyum kecut sementara Kakashi mulai mengeluarkan suara tawa yang biasanya terlontar ketika ia sukses membuat Sakura kesal atau malu. Guru itu meminta Sakura untuk mennggunya lagi, lalu kembali dengan tas tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menunggu cukup lama untuk _sweater_-ku, hm?" tanya Kakashi saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran mobil. "Kau adalah perajut terumit yang pernah kutemui."

"Terimakasih, _sensei_." Ujar Sakura kesal, mengapresiasi pujian Kakashi yang terasa menyebalkan.

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil Kakashi dan bau _musk_ lembut namun tajam langsung masuk ke indera penciumannya. Bau yang memang sudah ada dari pertama kali gadis itu masuk ke mobil Kakashi.

Gerakannya untuk memakai sabuk pengaman terhenti ketika Kakashi lebih dulu memutar tubuhnya dan menarik sabuk pengaman tersebut, memasangnya dengan tepat pada Sakura.

"Tanganmu," ujarnya, menunjuk tangan kedua tangan Sakura yang memiliki _hiasan_. "Belum boleh melakukan banyak tugas."

Sakura tersenyum kecil karena wajahnya yang memanas. "_Sensei_ berlebihan. Aku sudah menulis banyak esai dan mengambil bukuku sendiri dari dalam tas. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu membantuku seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang biasakanlah dirimu."

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapannya terhadap kalimat-kalimat Kakashi yang dingin namun bermakna manis itu. Apalagi, orang itu adalah gurunya! Jatuh cinta pada seorang guru saja sudah salah, dan sekarang ia malah membuka peluang agar perasaannya itu berkembang?

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi, membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. "Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana kejadian kemarin?"

Sakura memandang Kakashi yang ternyata tidak menatap ataupun meliriknya sama sekali. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya, bingung. Apakah ia harus bercerita? Tapi, Kakashi itu siapa, sampai dia harus tahu tentang semua yang terjadi antara dia dan Kara? Apa hanya karena rasa bersalahnya sehingga guru itu menjadi bertindak seperti ini?

Namun pada akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"Aku pulang dari toko rajut, lalu Kara mengejarku di pertengahan jalan." Ujar Sakura membuka ceritanya, ketika Kakashi membelokkan mobilnya dan melajukan kendaraan tersebut dengan kecepatan sedang. "Dia benar-benar––_sensei _tahu, mengincar_ku_. Lalu aku tidak berhenti ketika ada polisi tidur, dan aku terlempar dari motor. Lalu kakakku bilang motorku hancur."

Lampu merah menyala dan Kakashi memberhentikan mobilnya. Setelah mendengar cerita dari anak muridnya tidak ada yang menyadari kalau rasa iba semakin besar berkembang di hati pria muda itu. Kali ini Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya, menyempatkan untuk menatap sepasang giok di depannya. Giok yang penuh dengan kelelahan dan penderitaan. Terlalu muda untuk merasakan semua hal yang menimpa dirinya.

"Sakura," ujar Kakashi pelan. "Jangan menutup diri."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi kalimat Kakashi. Gadis itu––siapapun bisa membacanya terutama Naruto, Ino, dan Sai––adalah manusia yang gemar sekali bersandiwara. Bersandiwara, berpura-pura kuat dan menganggap semuanya tetap terkendali. Padahal di dalam batinnya, mental Sakura perlahan-lahan dikoyak oleh rasa takut yang terus-menerus membuncah.

"Kau..." gumam Kakashi lebih halus lagi, meraih pipi kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu. "..."

Dan tepat ketika Kakashi akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan mengubah seluruh dunia mereka––satu ciuman, perasaan Sakura yang menggila dan moral yang mereka langgar––, bunyi klakson dari belakang terasa memekakkan telinga. Kakashi dengan canggung mengembalikan tubuhnya ke posisi semula, dan menekan pedal gasnya.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, hubungan Sakura dan Kakashi tidak lagi seperti biasanya. Mereka jauh lebih dekat––sangat dekat malah, tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Sakura dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. Bukannya ia tidak senang menjadi orang yang sepertinya penting untuk orang yang disukainya itu, tapi entah kenapa tiap kali mereka melakukan interaksi seperti saling menyapa atau tersenyum, sepertinya ada sebuah palu yang setiap saat mampu memecahkan kepala mereka berdua sehingga mereka saling tidak mengenali.

"Haruno," panggil Ino, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura ketika mereka sedang makan siang. "Kau kenapa, 'sih? Kau tidak mendengarkanku bercerita, ya?"

Sakura menyelipkan rambutnya yang terbang akibat angin ke belakang telinga, lalu tertawa gugup. "Maafkan aku, Ino. Coba ulangi lagi. Kau memangnya sedang bercerita tentang apa?"

"Tentang Shikamaru sialan itu." Ujar Ino kesal, memandang Sakura dengan mata sebiru lautnya. "Bayangkan, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu datang ke rumahku dan bahkan dua hari lalu menginap disana. Orangtuaku tidak peduli kalau ia adalah sumber dari hampir setiap masalah yang kudapat, karena ia memang sudah mengenal mereka sejak kecil!"

"Itu artinya persetujuan telah didapatkan." Sakura terkikik geli.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, melempar Sakura dengan tisu. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino kesal, lalu tiba-tiba memandang Sakura lagi. "Hei, aku penasaran. Sebenarnya kau dan Kakashi _sensei_ itu kenapa, 'sih? Kalian berpacaran, ya?"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura cepat, lalu tersedak sendiri oleh roti yang sedang dikunyah.

"Semua orang bodoh disekolah inipun tahu kalau kalian sangat dekaaaaaaat sedekat-dekatnyaaaaaaaa sekarang!" desis Ino, memelankan suaranya karena seorang biang gosip sekolah––Karin––sedang duduk di dekat mereka saat ini. "Kau tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku. Aku merasa gagal sebagai teman terdekatmu."

"Hei," Sakura memandang Ino dengan mata membesar. "Ino, kau salah paham. Aku dan _sensei_ tidak––"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Sakura. Terkadang orang dewasa bisa lebih kejam dari yang kita tahu." Ujar Ino memperingati, namun air mukanya terlihat sedih. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau terlibat lebih banyak masalah, karena atau tanpa Kara. Karena itu, kusarankan untuk menjauhi Kakashi _sensei_. Karena dunia kita dengan dunianya sudah berbeda, Sakura."

Hari itu, Ino tidak mau lagi berbicara dengannya. Seberapa besarpun Sakura melancarkan usahanya––membelikan susu kotak, _yoghurt_, soda diet, dan bahkan menuliskan catatan––Ino tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Gadis itu benar-benar kecewa karena mengira Sakura sudah tidak mempercayainya lagi.

Sakura menjadi amat sedih. Ia memang dekat dengan Kakashi sekarang. Ia memang selalu diantar pulang oleh Kakashi. Bahkan beberapa kali dijemput. Selama dua bulan pertamanya di sekolah, ia sudah mempunyai calon pacar seorang guru. Dan Ino benar, sebelas tahun bukanlah rentang waktu yang pendek. Usia bisa menyembunyikan segalanya.

Namun setelah sepulang sekolah, seperti biasanya _mood_ Sakura akan selalu berubah jika Kakashi sudah menghampiri kelasnya dan memintanya untuk pulang bersama. Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi sedih dan kesal Ino, gadis itu berjalan keluar kelas dan segera menghampiri Kakashi.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Kakashi saat gadis itu sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Baik sekali. Anko _sensei_ sangat baik hari ini." Ujar Sakura senang, lalu memandang Kakashi. "_Sensei _sendiri? Apakah hari ini baik?"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, tidak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan aneh dan benci. "Baik sekali. Terutama ketika aku sudah bertemu denganmu."

Sakura bersemu. Ia selalu bersemu jika berada di dekat Kakashi. Mereka keluar dari koridor dan berjalan menyusuri pertengahan lapangan, sampai akhirnya berhenti di parkiran. Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil Kakashi dan memasang sabuk pengamannya seperti biasa.

"Kau ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Kakashi sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Kemana?"

"Akan kutunjukkan."

Guru muda itu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari halaman sekolah. Sembari duduk diam, Sakura memperhatikan guru itu lewat lirikan matanya. _Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Ino? Haruskah aku menjauhi sensei? Apakah ia akan mencelakakan aku dan pada akhirnya membuatku patah hati?_

Namun semua memori ketika Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura dan berada di sampingnya ketika Sakura tercabik membuat semua pemikiran itu sirna. Baginya, Kakashi adalah malaikat pelindungnya. Dan mengencani malaikat pelindungnya sendiri adalah salah satu dari impian Sakura.

Kakashi terus melajukan mobilnya tanpa berbicara membelah lalu lintas. Sakura memperhatikan jalanan yang semakin lama semakin sepi kendaraan. Kemana Kakashi akan membawanya?

"_Sensei_, kita akan kemana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Kakashi menoleh sekilas, lalu menunjukkan senyuman kecilnya ke arah Sakura. "Tempat yang indah. Kalau kita bisa sampai tepat waktu, kau tidak akan sia-sia ikut denganku."

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan yakin kalau mobil ini sudah melaju keluar dari Tokyo.

"_Sensei_..." ujar Sakura terputus. "Tidak akan macam-macam, 'kan?"

Kakashi tertawa, membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kiri dan menekan klakson ketika sebuah motor berkecepatan tinggi menyalipnya. "Tidak. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan berbuat macam-macam, Haruno?"

_Memalukan_, maki Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita sudah keluar dari Tokyo?" tanya Sakura, membuka percakapan.

"Sudah." Jawab Kakashi, memandang sekeliling untuk memastikan ia menuju ke arah yang benar. "Sebentar lagi kita akan meninggalkan Kanagawa."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dengan cepat. "Kali ini jawab pertanyaanku, _sensei_. Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Shizuoka."

"Shizuoka?!"

Shizuoka adalah perfektur ke dua puluh dua di Jepang. Berada di sebelah barat Tokyo. Memanjang menghadap ke arah Samudera Pasifik, dan Gunung Fuji terdapat di perbatasan perfektur ini denga perfektur Yamanashi.

"_Sensei_ ingin membawaku ke gunung Fuji?" tanya Sakura menebak.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Tidak sekarang."

_Tidak sekarang, huh?_ Pikir Sakura, panas-dingin sendiri.

Dan setelah itu, Kakashi menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari muridnya itu sementara Sakura terus mencercanya dengan pertanyaan. Selain karena penasaran, Sakura juga cukup takut karena ia merasa sedang menaiki pesawat sekarang. Kakashi melajukan mobilnya nyaris diluar kecepatan yang bisa ia terima, bahkan sepertinya _spidometer_ pria itu bisa pecah kapan saja.

"Kita akan kehabisan waktu kalau berjalan seperti siput." Jawabnya ketika Sakura memintanya untuk melambatkan sedikit kecepatan mobilnya.

Lalu setengah jam kemudian, mobil Kakashi melambat ketika memasuki kota kecil. Sakura memperhatikan keramaian pasar sore itu yang membuatnya teringat saat pergi bersama _ibunya_ dulu, membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil tanpa tahu Kakashi memperhatikannya.

Kakashi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah _bank_ kecil.

"Sudah sampai."

Sakura turun dan menatap Kakashi yang kini berada di sampingnya. "Kita akan ke ba––"

Perkataan gadis itu terhenti ketika tangannya terasa diselubungi oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Baru saja ia ingin menunduk untuk menatap tangannya, Kakashi sudah terlebih dulu menariknya untuk berjalan.

Dan, seperti biasa. Jantung Sakura berdebar tidak karuan. Bahkan serasa ingin lompat.

Kakashi ternyata masih mengajaknya berjalan kurang lebih tujuh menit dan masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung tua yang belum selesai dibangun. Sakura memperhatikan gedung gelap itu––karena belum selesai dibangun, terbengkalai, dan tanpa lampu––sementara sinar matahari sore yang berwarna jingga mencoba menerobos masuk lewat celah-celah yang ada.

"Kau takut?" tanya Kakashi, saat mereka menaiki tangga yang ketiga.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura berbohong, berusaha untuk menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Tapi tanganmu dingin."

Sakura tidak dapat mengelak, dan gadis itu tidak tahu ada sebuah seringai geli yang tercetak di wajah Kakashi. Sementara langit semakin dipenuhi oleh warna jingga, akhirnya mereka mulai menapaki tangga terakhir.

_Semoga saja anak ini tidak pingsan,_ gumam Kakashi dalam hati.

Mereka sampai di puncak bangunan yang merupakan sebuah atap terbuka. Sakura memicingkan matanya, berusaha menghindari sinar matahari yang menusuk dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas sementara Kakashi kembali membawanya ke batas atap bangunan itu.

Sekarang Sakura tahu apa yang membuat gurunya menyetir mobil gila-gilaan seperti tadi. _Sunset_. Mereka sedang menyaksikan _sunset _di Shizuoka sekarang, dan tidak ada yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan Sakura saat itu. Bahagia, bingung, dan... entah kenapa kosong. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ada rasa kosong yang dapat menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Genggaman tangan Kakashi mengerat dan Sakura dapat merasakan nafas pria itu yang teratur dan lambat. Tanda kalau ia sedang menikmati momen ini dalam hening, dan Sakurapun mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya yang masih sedikit terengah akibat naik tangga tadi.

Ketika akhirnya langit menggelap dan rona jingga mulai pudar, Kakashi menatap muridnya yang kini sedang memandang kosong ke garis cakrawala.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi lembut. Bahkan suaranya yang pelan pun dapat terdengar jelas karena tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua disini.

"Hanya menikmati salah satu momen terbaik." Jawab Sakura, memandang guru yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya. "Selama dua bulan terakhir ini hidupku begitu hebat, _sensei_. Penuh warna. Positif, dan negatif. Aku hampir tidak bisa membedakannya."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

Pria itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan ganti menarik Sakura dalam pelukan. Kalau tadi gadis itu merasakan hangat pada tangan kanannya saja, sekarang seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi kehangatan. Bau _musk_ dari _cologne_ yang dipakai Kakashi tanpa sadar membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya, terlena dalam buaian angin yang ikut membuatnya terbawa suasana.

"_Sensei_," panggil Sakura, masih dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada tubuh guru itu. "Sebenarnya untuk apa semua ini?"

Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya. Setelah beberapa detik membiarkan pelukan itu mengerat dan mengerat, Kakashi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menekuk lututnya untuk sedikit menyejajarkan posisi kepalanya dengan posisi kepala Sakura.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kakashi lirih, tersenyum kecil. "Tebak saja."

Dan kali itu segala perasaan yang tertahan, ketidakpedulian dua orang itu kepada etika bersekolah dan luapan emosi bergabung jadi satu. Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Ino tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. Sudah dua minggu terakhir ini, Sakura tidak pernah mengeluh tentang apapun. Hidup gadis itu seperti seringan bulu. Bahkan senyumannya yang terkadang malas untuk diberikan terhadap orang yang berpapasan dengannya sekarang diumbar dengan senang hati.

Ino tahu kalau Sakura dan Kakashi sudah berpacaran sekarang. Ia pernah tidak sengaja melihat temannya––calon-mantan-teman––itu sedang berkirim pesan dengan guru mereka. Meskipun kesal karena merasa diabaikan, tapi Ino masih memiliki rasa peduli terhadap temannya itu. Konsekuensi yang mungkin di dapatkan Sakura dan gurunya bukan main-main.

Dan sekarang, ketika lagi-lagi ia dan Sakura tidak pulang bersama, Ino mengernyitkan mata ketika melihat Kakashi berjalan terburu-buru melewati kelasnya tanpa menghampiri Sakura. Pria itu juga langsung memasuki mobilnya, dan sepertinya Sakura tidak sadar karena ia sedang menyalin catatan yang ada di papan tulis saat itu.

Rasa penasarannya membesar. Ino segera berjalan cepat-cepat memasuki mobilnya dan membuntuti mobil Kakashi. _Lexus _merahnya segera berlari membuntuti _alfa romeo _di depannya––satu hal yang sampai sekarang masih membuat Ino tidak habis pikir.

Ino tahu persis berapa-berapa saja gaji yang diterima oleh guru-guru di sekolah tersebut. Namun, dengan gajinya yang seperti itu, seharusnya Kakashi dapat membeli _alfa romeo_-nya ketika ia berumur sekitar enam puluh tahun. Apalagi, menurut rumor-rumor yang di dengarnya di ruang guru––saat itu ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kakashi dan Kurenai ketika sedang mengantarkan buku-buku milik Anko––, sepertinya Kakashi baru membelinya di awal tahun.

Sungguh aneh.

Satu kesimpulan yang ditariknya adalah, Kakashi bukanlah orang biasa.

Ino berhenti mengagumi sedan _alfa romeo_ di depannya dan mengurangi jarak. Bisa-bisa Kakashi tahu ia sedang dibuntuti dan menangkap basah dirinya. Kalau itu terjadi, ia akan bingung harus memberikan alasan apa pada guru itu.

Akhirnya mobil Kakashi berhenti di sebuah rumah yang berada di sebelah timur kota Tokyo––cukup jauh karena Ino membuntuti pria itu selama satu jam penuh––dan pria tersebut segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dua ratus meter dari mobil Kakashi, mengambil tempat di balik sebuah pohon besar yang dapat melindungi mobilnya, Ino turun dan berjalan dengan mengendap-endap. Gadis itu memakai kaca mata hitamnya yang memang selalu ia letakkan di dalam mobil dan menutup tubuhnya dengan jaket panjang.

Ino berhenti di depan rumah tersebut dan memandangnya dari atas ke bawah. Rumah kecil dengan banyak patung warna-warni di sepanjang jalan sepetak menuju pintu utamanya. Gadis itu menyampirkan poninya, menyelipkannya ke balik telinga dan berusaha untuk mendengarkan––kalau-kalau ada suara yang dapat ia dengar.

Sedetik kemudian suara benda pecah terdengar. Ino membelalak kaget dan berusaha mengintip dari celah pagar yang kecil. Seorang gadis berjalan cepat-cepat keluar dan dibelakangnya Kakashi berlari mengejar.

Mereka berdua sempat berdebat beberapa saat, dan keduanya saling berteriak satu sama lain. Ketika gadis itu berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya, Ino dapat melihat Kakashi yang malah menariknya mendekat dan menciumnya.

Menciumnya!

.

.

kakashi! lo nyium siapa hah?!

tebak hayo. yang bisa nebak dapet hadiah!

yey bisa apdet seminggu setelah chapter terakhir! aku sangat mengapresiasi segala dukungan kalian baik itu review, fav, follow, atau mungkin juga senyuman yang muncul ketika baca fic ini.

_well_, im only human so this isnt a perfect fic, tapi aku seneng kalau kalian terhibur.

jangan ragu buat kritik ya.

oh ya, yang terakhir... tbc asap! chap kemaren lupa ditulis tbc asapnya.

dadah, see you next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Mata Ino membelalak dan wajahnya memanas. _Baiklah, ini bukan yang kuharapkan_, pikir Ino dalam hati dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Gurunya itu memang _pria dewasa_, dan ia yakin kalau wanita yang diciumnya itu juga _wanita dewasa_ meski ia sedang berusaha untuk menahan emosi untuk tidak mendorong Kakashi jatuh. Ino kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap satu sosok lagi yang ia kenal keluar dari rumah.

"Kurenai _sensei_?" tanyanya pelan, bingung sendiri.

_Ini semua membuatku pusing, _pikir Ino kesal, segera berjalan mengendap menjauhi rumah itu dan memasuki mobilnya. Gadis itu melepas kacamata dan jaketnya, lalu menekan nomor Shikamaru di ponsel mahalnya.

"_Baka_?" ujar Ino ketika mendengar suara Shikamaru. "Temui aku di depan _Peek a Book_. Iya, Timur Tokyo. Kita pernah kesana, 'kan? Naik kereta saja, aku membawa mobil."

"_Memangnya kenapa, hah?" _tanya Shikamaru, suaranya terdengar malas sekali.

"Aku.. aku _shock_." Ino berkata jujur, suaranya sedikit terguncang. "Jadi kau datang, ya?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari sana.

"_Baiklah. Dua puluh menit_."

.

.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening ketika Ino dan Tuan Muda Shikamaru datang ke tempat kerjanya. Tanpa basa-basi––karena mereka tidak saling tegur sapa cukup lama––Ino segera duduk di sampingnya, sementara Shikamaru berjalan berkeliling dan berbicara dengan Temari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, kali ini berbasa-basi.

"Sakura," ujar Ino, sorot matanya terlihat khawatir. "Jujur padaku, aku mohon. Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Kakashi _sensei_?"

Sakura tidak menyangka Ino akan menghampirinya untuk bertanya seperti ini. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya sendiri, tiba-tiba menjadi gugup ketika memandang mata biru sahabatnya itu. _Ada apa? Apa ada masalah? Apa kami ketahuan?_

"Iya..."

"Astaga, _Sakura Haruno_!" desis Ino tidak percaya, mengulang kembali kejadian tadi di dalam pikirannya. "Sakura, aku tidak mungkin menjatuhkanmu. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kau harus berhati-hati pada _sensei_, karena kita dan dia itu _berbeda_. Aku memang tidak percaya kau dan dia berpacaran, tapi aku lebih tidak percaya lagi kalau––"

"Ino." Potong Sakura menenangkan. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Ino menghela nafasnya, mengangguk pelan. "Aku membuntuti Kakashi _sensei_ tadi siang. Aku melihatnya langsung pergi begitu saja––tanpa menghampirimu––jadi aku pikir ada yang tidak beres disini. Aku melihatnya berhenti di sebuah rumah dan ia masuk ke dalam sana.

"Lalu aku melihat seorang gadis keluar dan Kakashi menyusulnya. Kemudian _sensei_ berdebat dan tiba-tiba saja menciumnya."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Ino memandangnya dengan sedih, lalu mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Seharusnya aku tidak mendiamkanmu dan mengacuhkanmu. Seharusnya aku terus mencoba untuk mengubah pikiranmu agar kau menjauhi _sensei_."

Sakura balik menatap Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau..." tanya Sakura pelan. "Tidak membohongiku, 'kan?"

"Tidak, Sakura. Gadis ini meneleponku dengan suara anehnya, membuatku harus berlari ke stasiun kereta dan menemuinya di pinggiran kota. Ketika aku mendapatkannya sedang duduk di dalam mobil, wajahnya pucat pasi."

Suara berat Shikamaru mengagetkan Sakura, lalu membuat gadis itu berpikir. Ino tidak mungkin membohonginya. Kakashi juga tidak mung––apa mungkin Kakashi membohonginya?

Sakura tidak tahu.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang siap mengalir turun.

"Sakura," panggil Ino dengan nada menyesal. "Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahumu, ya?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih, Ino." Jawab Sakura cepat. "Aku sadar. Aku dan _dia_ memang seharusnya tidak pernah seperti ini."

.

.

Kakashi pulang ke apartmennya dan langsung merebahkan diri ke sofa. Kemejanya masih melekat di tubuh meskipun sekarang sudah pukul satu pagi. Rambutnya sudah tidak beraturan sekarang dan matanya beberapa kali nyaris tertutup saat berkendara. Pria itu menguap lebar, lalu menggosok wajahnya keras-keras agar tetap terjaga.

Baru ia tersadar kalau ponselnya mati karena baterainya yang sudah habis. Mirai memainkan ponselnya berjam-jam tadi sementara Kakashi berbicara dengan ibunya, Kurenai.

Ketika sedang mengajar kelas 12C tadi, Kakashi mendapat balasan pesan dari Kurenai kalau rumahnya sedang kedatangan tamu mendadak. Sebelumnya pria itu menanyakan kenapa Kurenai tidak masuk hari ini. Ketika jam pelajaran berakhir dan Kakashi menelepon Kurenai, menyanyakan siapa tamu penting itu, suara Kurenai yang tergagap membuat Kakashi langsung pergi ke rumah wanita itu.

Ia tahu, Kurenai sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Lebih tepatnya, _seseorang_.

Sepupunya, Hanare.

Perempuan dikencaninya, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Kakashi tidak tahu kalau Hanare akan kembali ke Tokyo. Tiga tahun lalu, ia bilang pada Kakashi kalau ia akan pergi bersekolah di Amerika dan tidak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir. Tapi seminggu kemudian mereka hilang kontak dan Kurenai bilang padanya kalau Hanare sudah bertunangan.

Saat itu Kakashi hancur. Sepertinya tidak ada orang yang membalas cintanya sedari dulu. Namiko Hiroto. Hanare.

Setelah men-_charge_ ponselnya dan layar benda tersebut mulai menampilkan cahaya, ponsel tersebut langsung bergetar berkali-kali. Selusin pesan yang belum terbaca menumpuk di kotak masuknya.

Semuanya dari Sakura Haruno.

Ah, ya. Sakura Haruno. Muridnya itu. Keterlaluan sekali kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Sakura sekarang. Apa ia harus jujur saja?

Kakashi membuka pesan tersebut satu persatu. Bibirnya tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum ketika membaca beberapa pesan pertama.

Pesan terakhir adalah yang tersingkat. Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya membaca pesan itu.

_Telepon aku kalau kau sudah menghidupkan ponsel_

Tanpa kata _sensei_, pesan tersebut terdengar begitu dingin. Kakashi melirik jam dan merenung sebentar. Apa gadis itu masih terjaga kalau ia meneleponnya sekarang?

Akhirnya jari Kakashi bergerak untuk menekan nomor Sakura. Satu kali dering. Dua kali. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Dan seterusnya tanpa ada jawaban dari gadis itu, hanya operator yang menjawab teleponnya. Sekali lagi Kakashi mencoba menelepon gadis itu, dan menunggu sampai terdengar nada dering.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga.

"_Halo..._"

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Ia menjauhkan ponsel, melihat _calling id _yang terpampang disana untuk memastikan kalau ia benar-benar menelepon Sakura. Setelah yakin kalau ia menelepon orang yang tepat, Kakashi kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Sakura...?" tanya Kakashi meyakinkan.

"_Iya... ini aku..." _jawab Sakura, suaranya terdengar berat dan... sengau.

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi pelan, berjalan menuju balkon apartmennya dan duduk di satu-satunya kursi disana. "Kau memintaku untuk meneleponmu? Ada apa?"

Terdengar suara tarikan nafas berat dari sana. Lagi-lagi Kakashi mengerutkan kening.

"Sakura?" Kakashi memanggilnya lagi. "Kau baik-baik sa––"

"_Kakashi sensei aku rasa kita putus saja. Selamat malam_."

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang ponsel. Sambungan terputus begitu saja. Pria itu segera menelepon Sakura lagi namun gadis itu tidak mengangkatnya. Ketika Kakashi mencoba untuk meneleponnya yang keempat kalinya, teleponnya di _reject_ dan setelah itu Sakura tidak bisa dihubungi lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar dan semuanya baik-baik saja sampai sekarang.

Kakashi melempar ponselnya begitu saja dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Tidak apa-apa. Toh ia memacari Sakura juga karena permintaan Kurenai, dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan apa-apa pada gadis itu. Hanya kasihan karena Kara selalu mem-_bully_-nya saja.

Baguslah. Ia jadi tidak perlu repot-repot memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Gadis itu sudah melakukannya.

.

.

Hari Kamis biasa di sekolah biasa yang menyimpan banyak cerita. Pagi ini matahari bersinar biasa-biasa saja dan seluruh siswa di sekolah tersebut melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Belajar, dimarahi guru, menyalin catatan dan tugas, maju kedepan untuk mengerjakan soal, bahkan mencari-cari bola voli yang hilang dan bersembunyi dibalik tempat-tempat tidak terduga.

Larat. Hampir seluruh.

Pagi itu, Ino dibuat histeris ketika melihat temannya datang ke sekolah dengan wajah yang tidak karuan. Mata bengkaknya yang sangat astaga-Tuhan-ku bagi Ino itu dipermanis dengan lingkarang hitam yang kentara sekali dibawah matanya.

Sakura hanya pasrah ketika Ino menarik tangannya ke toilet ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia tahu temannya itu sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menariknya sedari tadi karena Sakura datang dan nyaris terlambat. Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan sumpah serapah dan makian, mereka berdua membelah koridor yang mulai ramai dengan langkah cepat-cepat.

"Haruno Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno Sakura _BAKA_!" jerit Ino berulang-ulang ketika mereka sudah sampai di toilet. Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan beberapa anak yang memandangi mereka dengan bingung––selain karena suara keras Ino juga karena wajah berantakan Sakura––.

"Kenapa kau membuat dirimu sendiri jadi seperti ini? Astaga, Tuhan, kau bahkan tidak menyisir rambutmu hari ini!" jerit Ino tidak habis pikir, ketika kelima jarinya mencoba untuk menyisir rambut merah muda Sakura dengan jari. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Kau menangisi guru sialan itu ya?"

Meskipun nada Ino sudah tidak setinggi tadi ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Sakura tetap saja kembali merasa sedih. Gadis itu memeluk Ino, dan segera saja Ino merasa kemejanya basah oleh air mata Sakura.

"Sudah.. sudah.." hibur Ino sambil memeluk Sakura. "Jangan dipikirkan.."

Ia tahu hiburannya ini bodoh sekali. Bagaimana seorang gadis yang baru putus cinta disuruh untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian yang membuatnya patah hati seperti ini? Tapi Ino tidak bisa apa-apa lagi selain menghibur Sakura seperti itu.

"Coba lihat dirimu, Sakura. Kau jelek sekali hari ini." Hibur Ino pada Sakura yang masih menangis. "Tidak akan ada yang mau melirikmu seperti ini."

Sakura masih tidak mau berbicara. Gadis itu hanya menangis dan menangis, bahkan ketika mereka sampai di kelaspun, Sakura masih menangis. Teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah memandang Sakura dengan aneh sejak awal ketika melihat Sakura masuk dengan mata bengkak dan wajah sembab, tapi dengan Sakura yang menangis sekarang makin membuat pandangan mereka semakin aneh saja.

Ino-lah yang bertugas untuk menjaga temannya itu. Beberapa anak ikut menghibur Sakura, beberapa lagi mencemooh tidak jelas. Anak laki-laki tidak begitu peduli namun mereka ikut membantu mencari alasan ketika guru bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian alami di luar sekolah, yang penting kumpulkan saja tugasku besok pagi sebelum pukul delapan." Ujar Yamato _sensei_ tidak peduli, memandang seluruh kelas. "Sekarang kumpulkan pekerjaan rumah kalian minggu lalu. Kelas kuakhiri."

Bertepatan dengan ucapan tersebut, bel berdering memenuhi satu gedung sekolah.

"Petugas piket mengumpulkan tugas, YA! Fujimoto, Haruno, Hasegawa, Imai, Ishida!"

"SAKURA SED––"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino." Potong Sakura dengan suaranya yang berat.

Ino memandang Sakura dengan khawatir, lalu mengangguk pada akhirnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu, tapi."

Gadis itu berunding dengan Ishida Youme untuk bertukar tugas piket. Setelah Youme setuju, Ino, Sakura dan beberapa anak yang bertugas piket sekarang langsung membawa tugas-tugas mereka ke meja Yamato _sensei_.

Setelah meletakkan buku-buku yang cukup banyak, Sakura dan Ino segera berlalu dari ruang guru. Meskipun tidak ada Kakashi _sensei_, tapi pandangan mata dari guru-guru disana serasa menusuk Sakura. Terlebih lagi Kurenai _sensei_.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Ujar Ino saat mereka menuruni tangga setapak demi setapak. "Sekarang kau harus memulai lembaran baru. Bukankah kau telah bertemu dengan orang tua kandungmu? Buat hidupmu sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Sepertinya kau menderita terus semenjak kita masuk sekolah."

Sakura memberikan senyum sekadarnya ke arah Ino dan mereka segera kembali ke kelas. Ino sudah bilang kalau ia akan 'menculik' Sakura ke rumahnya dan meminta Shikamaru untuk mengijinkan Sakura karena gadis itu tidak akan masuk kerja hari ini. Setelah semua buku masuk ke dalam tas, mereka bersiap ke luar kelas.

"Kau bawa motor, 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Motor baru?" tanya Ino, sedikit terkekeh karena motor Sakura yang lama hancur karena Kara.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ayahku yang memberikannya."

Ino mengangguk, menatap Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan meletakkan buku sejarah dulu di loker, ya? Tasku berat sekali." Ujar Ino, menunjukkan buku sejarah setebal enam ratus halaman yang sedang dipegangnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju ruang loker. Ino merogoh kantungnya, memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya ke kanan untuk membuka kunci tersebut.

"_... kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura?"_

Sakura dan Ino langsung berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Ino memandang Sakura dengan takut-takut. Mereka tahu suara itu. Itu suara Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah mereka yang _katanya _sangat _strict_ dan tegas.

"_Memang berpacaran, tapi hanya untuk melindunginya saja. Bukan serius."_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Kurenai dan Asuma memintaku. Mereka khawatir Kara akan melukainya diluar sekolah."_

Ino memandang Sakura yang kini kosong pandangan matanya.

"_Kurenai? Datang kemari. Aku dan Kakashi ada di ruang loker._"

Ino mengajak Sakura duduk. Ia yakin mereka akan lama berada disini. Ia ingin mendengar apa alasan Kakashi memacari muridnya sendiri, dan Sakura _harus _mendengarnya juga. Ia tidak ingin dianggap main-main oleh temannya itu. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pembual belaka tanpa bukti.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki dari arah Barat. Loker siswa dan guru memang bersebelahan, dan ada dua lorong yang akhirnya bertemu di ruangan ini. Mereka yakin langkah itu milik Kurenai Yuhi, salah satu orang yang Ino lihat kemarin di rumah tersebut.

"_Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?"_

Mungkin karena tidak ada orang selain mereka berlima di ruangan ini membuat suara sekecil apapun yang ada menjadi terdengar. Gemaan suara Kurenai membuat Ino dan Sakura kembali memasang telinga.

"_Kau meminta __**cecunguk **__ini untuk memacari muridnya sendiri?"_

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu, Senju? Si Uban ini bilang apa padamu?"_

Ino sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. _Senju? Si Uban?_ Gumamnya dalam hati dengan bingung. Melalui perkataan Kurenai, Ino dapat memutuskan kalau mereka bertiga sudah sangat dekat sehingga seorang guru dapat memanggil atasannya dengan nama marga dan tanpa embel-embel '_sama_'.

"_Dia bilang kalau ia memacari Sakura Haruno karena kau yang memintanya. Agar dia bisa menjaga murid itu dari Tamada."_

"_Heh, Uban jelek, kapan aku bilang begitu, hah?!"_

"_Kau memintaku untuk menjaganya, kan?"_

"_Menjaga dan memacari adalah dua kata dengan bunyi, tulisan, dan arti yang sangat berbeda, Hatake Baka!"_

Ino kembali memandang temannya yang kini makin menunduk. Setetes air jatuh ke atas rok cokelat pudar milik Sakura.

"_Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau tahu tidak ada jalan lain, kan? Aku harus selalu memantaunya sebagai guru, begitu? Bisa-bisa aku dianggap maniak oleh gadis itu."_

"_Kau mempermainkan perasaan orang, Uban. Jahat sekali." _Terdengar suara Tsunade yang sedikit gusar. "_Lebih baik kau dianggap maniak daripada mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, Kakashi. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya?"_

"_Ia memutuskanku tadi malam. Jadi kurasa ia baik-baik saja."_

"_Baik-baik saja? Kau harus lihat seperti apa wajahnya hari ini."_

_Sudah cukup_, gumam Ino dalam hatinya, segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari ruang loker. Begitu kaki mereka menginjak koridor, tangisan Sakura pecah. Ino segera mengajaknya berlari karena takut tangisan putus asa itu terdengar oleh Kakashi, Kurenai, dan Tsunade yang mungkin masih berada di ruang loker.

Ino segera meraih ponselnya, menekan nomor orang yang selalu bisa diandalkannya.

"_Baka_?" sapa Ino cepat dengan terburu-buru. "Cepat kesini! Bawa mobilmu!"

"_Ada apa?_"

Ino berdecak, tangan kirinya yang bebas mengusap punggung Sakura yang masih menangis. "Biasakan untuk langsung saja melakukan permintaanku, _baka_. Aku tidak pernah menolak membantumu, 'kan?"

"_Tapi aku jarang sekali meminta tolong padamu_."

"Yasudah, _sushi_! Aku yang bayar!"

"_Good_."

Ino mematikan teleponnya dengan kesal dan segera memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. Sekarang semuanya menjadi jelas_. Kurenai sensei meminta Kakashi untuk menjaga Sakura dari Kara, dan Kakashi sensei malah memacari Sakura dengan alasan tidak ada cara lain. Dan wanita di rumah itu? Mungkin ia pacar Kakashi sensei yang sebenarnya_, pikir Ino dalam hati.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Shikamaru sampai. Ia memandang Ino dan Sakura bergantian, lalu mengangkat alisnya ke arah Ino, meminta penjelasan.

"Kita ke rumahku. Aku membawa mobilmu, kau bawa motor Sakura, ya?"

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Apa?"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak lihat dia kacau begini?" ujar Ino kesal, merebut kunci mobil Shikamaru. Gadis itu meraih kunci motor yang berada di tas Sakura, dan memberikannya pada laki-laki itu. "Menyetirlah dengan hati-hati. Atau kau mau membawa Sakura saja?"

"Tidak. Teman wanita sepertinya lebih baik."

Setelah kesepakatan telah disetujui, Ino mengajak Sakura untuk bangun. Mereka memasuki _porsche boxter _hitam Shikamaru, dan Ino langsung memakaikan sabuk pengaman ke arah Sakura yang masih menangis.

Ino membuka kaca ketika melihat Shikamaru berhenti di sampingnya.

"Aku duluan." Ujar Shikamaru, tampak lucu menaiki motor Sakura. "Mobil itu baru. Satu gores satu helai rambutmu. Jangan kampungan, ingat mobil ini adalah _sport_ _car_."

"Pergi kau cepat-cepat! Telepon aku kalau sudah sampai di rumah, oke?"

Shikamaru mengangguk dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino. Sialnya, ketika motor Shikamaru sudah pergi, Ino dapat menangkap sosok Kakashi yang baru saja keluar dari koridor. Guru itu memanggil-manggil namanya dan berusaha mengejar, namun Ino segera saja menyalakan mesin dan tancap gas dari lapangan sekolah.

"YAMANAKA!"

Ino tidak mempedulikan teriakan Kakashi, dan langsung membelokkan mobilnya ketika ia sudah keluar dari sekolah. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega. Sakura pasti tidak akan mau bertemu dengan guru itu sekarang.

Ia tidak bisa lega berlama-lama. _Alfa romeo _hitam Kakashi segera saja merangkak mendekatinya, dan guru itu mengedipkan lampunya beberapa kali, isyarat bagi Ino untuk berhenti.

"_Jangan kampungan, ingat mobil ini adalah sport car."_

"_Sport car, _eh? Kita lihat seberapa cepat kelinci ini dapat berlari, Nara." Gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri saat teringat ucapan Shikamaru.

Ino menekan pedal gas lebih dalam lagi dan _spidometer_ mobil itu bergerak cepat. _Wow, _pikir Ino dalam hati. _Dengan mobil secepat ini, Shikamaru tidak akan terlambat mengencani gadis manapun walaupun ia bangun jam sebelas!_

Mobil Kakashi tertinggal dan Ino terkikik membayangkan wajah kesal gurunya itu. _Ups_, tidak seharusnya gadis itu senang ketika Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini.

Tapi sepertinya, walaupun mobil Kakashi tidak secepat mobil Shikamaru dan memang tidak dirancang untuk balapan seperti ini, pria itu cukup gigih mengejar mereka karena sekarang mobil hitam tersebut muncul lagi, sepuluh meter di belakang mereka.

Selama dua puluh menit berikutnya, Ino dan Kakashi persis seperti kucing dan anjing yang sama-sama saling membenci. Sang kucing tidak ingin tertangkap karena ia benci sang anjing, sementara sang anjing sangat membenci sang kucing sehingga ia ingin menerkamnya dan mengunyahnya habis kapan saja.

Ino akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menaikkan kecepatannya hingga tiga perempat dari _spidometer_ tersebut. Mobil Kakashi kembali hilang, dan beberapa mobil lain langsung menekan klakson mereka dengan penuh emosi ketika Ino menyalip mereka dengan gerakan _tidak santai sama sekali_.

Ino memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah daerah yang tidak ia ketahui. _Bagus sekali_, ujarnya kesal. Gadis itu mulai berkeringat dingin, ia tidak pernah membawa mobil secepat ini sebelumnya.

Tepat saat itu, telepon dari Shikamaru masuk.

"_Aku sudah sampai_." Ujarnya dari seberang sana.

"Shika," Ino terengah-engah, menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak tahu aku berada dimana. Kakashi _sensei_ mengejarku dan mobilmu benar-benar membawa kami kabur. Kau bisa kesini dan menyetir? Bahkan untuk mengambil barangpun sepertinya tanganku tidak sanggup."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat Shikamaru. "_Lihat? Kau selalu merepotkanku."_

"Aku juga tidak melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri. Tolong, bantu aku. Bantu Sakura."

"_Baiklah. Gunakan GPS, beritahu aku dimana kau sekarang."_

"Tunggu sebentar."

Ino menatap layar ponselnya dan mencari-cari dimana lokasinya sekarang. Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya, sementara tangisan Sakura masih mengisi kekosongan mobil milik Shikamaru tersebut.

Ino tersenyum, kembali mendekatkan ponselnya di telinga. "_Assa! _Shibuya. Aku berada di sebelah barat Shibuya, di depan sebuah toko _ramen_ bernama Murakami dan toko baju bayi Okamoto."

Sambungan diputus dan Ino memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kedai _ramen _Murakami tersebut, dengan sebuah mobil box yang melindungi mobil tersebut dari pandangan orang lain yang datang dari jalan raya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Sakura, khawatir karena temannya itu tidak berhenti menangis sejak masih di sekolah tadi.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

_Yamanaka, aku harus berbicara dengan Sakura._

"Orang ini..." desis Ino kesal, menghapus pesan itu dan memblokir nomor Kakashi dari ponselnya. Ia sangat takut gurunya itu menemukannya dan Sakura disini, karena itu Ino berdoa agar Shikamaru dapat datang lebih cepat lagi.

.

.

haaaaaaaaah, sori sori semuanya!

aku sibuk banget akhir akhir ini. selain karena tahun ini aku bakal unas, banyak tugas dan kegiatan di awal tahun ajaran baru ini.

so, telat update, deh.

sekali lagi maaf ya semua! jadi mulai sekarang, aku udah gak bisa janji-janji lagi bakal cepet update. soalnya bakal sibuk sih, kayaknya.

um, maaf ya kalau kalian kecewa, tapi ternyata kakashi buaya juga, ya? ha! :p

semoga kalian bisa tertipu dengan fic ini. semoga kalian bisa terkejut dengan chapter selanjutnya. semoga fic ini nggak mengecewakan.

dadah. _see you!_

_last but not least_... _tbc a...sap!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Yamanaka, aku harus berbicara dengan Sakura._

"Orang ini..." desis Ino kesal, menghapus pesan itu dan memblokir nomor Kakashi dari ponselnya. Ia sangat takut gurunya itu menemukannya dan Sakura disini, karena itu Ino berdoa agar Shikamaru dapat datang lebih cepat lagi.

Doanya terkabul. Lima belas menit kemudian Shikamaru datang dan Ino segera memeluknya tanpa sadar setelah gadis itu melompat keluar dari mobil. Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya, meraih tangan Ino yang dingin dan memandang bibir pucat teman kecilnya itu.

"Kau sama berantakannya dengan Sakura sekarang." Ujar Shikamaru, membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Kau dan Sakura pindah ke belakang. Jangan lupa pakai sabuk pengaman, karena kita akan sedikit bermain dengan gurumu itu."

Ino langsung melakukan gerak cepat dan memindahkan Sakura ke bangku belakang, memakaikannya sabuk pengaman sementara Shikamaru menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana posisi Kakashi _sensei_, jadi tolong berhati-hatilah." Ujar Ino ketika Shikamaru memundurkan mobilnya. "_Alfa romeo _hitam. Plat belakangnya 56, kalau tidak salah, aku tidak ingat."

"_Alfa romeo? _Pasti ia cukup mencolok. Hanya beberapa orang yang mempunyai mobil seperti itu." Timpal Shikamaru, berusaha untuk membuat Ino menjadi lebih tenang sedikit. Kalau dua dari mereka tidak tenang sekarang, Shikamaru takut dirinya juga akan menjadi tidak tenang dan menyetir tidak benar.

Ino menggigit bibirnya dengan bingung. "Kakashi _sensei_ pasti sudah meminta alamatku ke bagian tata usaha. Ia pasti akan menunggu kita di rumahku kalau ia tidak berhasil membuntuti kita. Aku dan Sakura menginap di rumahmu, ya?"

"Maaf?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan, wajahnya terlihat tidak santai.

"Tolong, Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru berdecak kesal, menggeleng cepat. "Ada ayah dan ibuku dirumah."

"Lalu kenapa? Aku yang akan berbicara. Mereka pasti akan mendengarkan."

"Tentang kisah cinta guru-murid itu? Jangan berharap, Ino."

"Ayolah, Shika, kami tid––KAKASHI _SENSEI_!"

Jeritan Ino sukses membuat Shikamaru gelagapan dan mencari-cari dimana _alfa romeo _yang disebut oleh Ino. Ternyata ia memang sedang menempel rapat di belakang mobi Shikamaru, dan bodohnya Ino baru menyadari hal tersebut tadi. Ini semua karena Shikamaru mengajaknya berdebat dan membuatnya tidak fokus mengawasi jalanan.

Shikamaru menekan pedal gasnya. Pria itu menyetir dua kali lebih cepat dibanding Ino. Namun Kakashi yang cerdik juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Beberapa kali mobil itu mendekati mereka, bahkan sempat sekali hampir menggores mereka sebagai gertakan untuk berhenti.

Shikamaru membuktikan kalau _kelinci_-nya ini gemar bermain. Akhirnya laki-laki itu setuju kalau mereka bertiga akan menjadikan rumahnya sebagai pemberhentian. Setelah memutari jalan dan tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda Kakashi, Shikamaru langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju pusat Tokyo––kembali ke arah sekolah mereka namun lebih jauh––dan masuk ke dalam sebuah perumahan besar yang ada di sekitar sana.

Mobil tersebut melambat dan berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna krem lembut. Shikamaru turun untuk membuka gerbang, lalu masuk kembali dan memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi.

"Sakura..." panggil Ino lembut. "Benahi dirimu, ya? Kita ada di rumah Shikamaru sekarang, jangan buat orangtua mereka khawatir dan bingung, oke?"

Sakura tahu diri dan mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan air––tidak tahu air apa––dan menyeka air matanya yang terus menerus mengalir. Walau masih terlihat berantakan, namun setidaknya lebih baik. Mereka bertiga lalu turun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

.

.

Kakashi memukul stir mobilnya dengan marah. Ino Yamanaka. Ia harus mengingat nama gadis itu agar bisa memberinya D- di rapot. Pria itu kehilangan jejak _porsche_ yang sedari tadi dikejarnya seperti orang gila, dan sekarang Kakashi sama sekali tidak tahu dimana ia harus mencari Sakura sekarang.

Bukan karena ia menyesal. Ia hanya ingin dua muridnya itu tutup mulut bahwa ia pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan muridnya, karena kalau kabar ini tersebar kemana-mana, reputasinya sebagai guru bisa hancur. Kurenai baru saja memperingatkannya tentang itu, dan ketika Kakashi berjalan di koridor, ia melihat sosok Ino dan Sakura yang sedang menyebrangi halaman. Pria itu berusaha memanggil Ino tapi gadis itu menghiraukannya.

Dan mereka berakhir dengan menjadi ugal-ugalan di jalanan. Entah karena mobil yang dipakainya memang bagus, atau Ino yang memang cukup _bisa_ _bermain-main _di jalan, yang penting sekarang Kakashi merasa dirinya seperti pecundang karena dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan. Catat, perempuan. Ego Kakashi sebagai laki-laki tentu saja tidak bisa menerima. Muridnya sendiri. Bocah berusia enam belas tahun, sebelas tahun dibawahnya!

Tangannya meraih ponsel dan memandang ke sekeliling. Ia tidak yakin dia berada dimana. Sepertinya di Shinjuku. Jemarinya yang bebas menekan nomor Guy, lalu mendekatkan ponsel hitam itu ke telinga kanannya.

"_Ada apa Kakashi?" _sapa Guy dari seberang sana.

"Aku ingin minta tolong, Guy. Bisakah kau carikan dimana alamat Ino Yamanaka, siswi kelas sepuluh?" tanya Kakashi, menjalankan mobilnya perlahan-lahan.

Guy berdeham pelan, lalu terdengarn bunyi antukan jari dan _keyboard_ di seberang sana. _"Untung saja aku mempunyai seluruh back up data sekolah di komputer rumahku. Lima menit, Kakashi. Akan kukirimkan ke ponselmu."_

"Terimakasih, Guy. Sampai nanti."

Kakashi mematikan sambungan dan membuka GPS di ponselnya. Pria itu berkendara lurus dan lima menit kemudian––tepat seperti ucapan Guy––sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel kecil tersebut.

Kakashi memberikan seringai jahatnya, entah pada siapa. Ia segera menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya dan bergerak menuju alamat yang sudah dikirimkan Guy ke ponselnya, berharap kedua murid kurangajarnya itu ada disana dan dia bisa menghukum mereka habis-habisan.

Ketika sampai, seringai Kakashi bertambah lebar karena ia mendapati motor Sakura disana. Pria itu turun, menekan bel dan menunggu. Matanya mengawasi seorang wanita tua yang keluar dari dalam rumah besar tersebut, memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk yang serasa menguliti siapa saja yang mendapatkannya.

"Anda mencari siapa?" tanya wanita itu bingung, belum pernah melihat Kakashi sebelumnya.

"Ino Yamanaka." Jawab Kakashi sopan. "Apa dia ada di rumah?"

Wanita tua itu menggeleng. "Nona Ino belum pulang sekolah, Tuan."

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi bingung, lalu menunjuk motor Sakura. "Kalau Sakura? Kenapa motornya ada disana?"

"Tadi ada seorang laki-laki yang mengantarkannya, aku tidak tahu siapa. Nona Sakura sendiri tidak ada disini." Ujar wanita itu, membuat Kakashi semakin bingung. "Tapi aku bisa menelepon Nyonya dan Tuan Yamanaka kalau Tuan memang ingin bertemu dengan Nona Ino."

Kakashi menggeleng, sembari memberikan senyumannya. "Tidak perlu. Aku permisi."

Pria itu membalikkan tubuh dan masuk kembali di mobilnya. Ia tidak terlalu percaya dengan informasi yang didapatkannya, karena itu ia memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari rumah itu. Menunggu di dalamnya dengan segudang rasa gundah, tidak tahu kenapa. Matanya terus terjaga dan mengamati tiap orang yang lalu lalang dari rumah itu.

Semuanya percuma. Sampai pukul dua belas malam pun, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sakura maupun Ino dari dalam sana. Mungkin mereka bersembunyi, dan cukup handal dalam melakukannya. Akhirnya dengan rasa kesal yang menumpuk, Kakashi pergi dari sana, dan melajukan mobilnya kembali ke apartmen kecilnya.

_Sampai bertemu di sekolah, kalian berdua_, gumam Kakashi geram di dalam hati.

.

.

"Aku takut, Shika. Kakashi _sensei_ bisa mematahkan tulangku!" desis Ino sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat, memandang Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang merokok di depannya. "Bisakah kau menemaniku di sekolah hari ini saja? Kalau kau ada disampingku, paling tidak Kakashi _sensei _akan mematahkan tanganmu terlebih dulu baru tanganku."

Shikamaru meletakkan rokoknya, lalu menatap Ino dengan malas. "Kau ini gila atau bagaimana, sih?"

"Aku benar-benar takut, bukan gila!"

Pagi itu masih gelap dan jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ino masih lengkap dengan baju yang dipinjamnya dari Shikamaru dan belum mandi sama sekali. Rambut pirangnya kusut sementara matanya beberapa kali nyaris menutup kembali ketika hembusan angin menerpanya berkali-kali.

Shikamaru meraih ponselnya, mengetik sebuah pesan dan mengirimnya.

"Aku sudah meminta temanku untuk mengawasimu. Kau bisa berangkat sekolah dengan tenang." Ujar Shikamaru, menatap Ino lewat matanya yang sayu. Rokoknya ia matikan karena sepertinya teman kecilnya itu sudah mulai tak nyaman dengan asap abu-abu yang ditimbulkannya. "Kau ancam saja gurumu itu kalau ia mulai menghadangmu. Tapi temanku ini akan selalu muncul kalau kau membutuhkannya."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Di sekolahku? Memangnya ia tidak belajar?"

"Sasori."

"Sasori?!"

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Sasori di sekolah tersebut. Berandal, orang yang selalu dijadikan target musuh oleh para siswa dari sekolah lain, dan orang nomor satu yang selalu berada di daftar merah para guru. Sasori. Mendengar namanya saja Ino sudah bergidik dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan Sasori?" tanya Ino tidak habis pikir.

"Dia kakak laki-laki Yuka."

Bibir Ino mengerucut. Yuka.

"Oh. Mantan pacarmu yang menjadi model itu?"

"Hm."

"Dia tidak bersekolah, 'kan?"

"_Homeschooling_."

"Kenapa kalian putus?"

"Kenapa jadi membahas hubunganku dengan Yuka?"

Ino terdiam, lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Lupakan. Aku mau tidur lagi saja."

Ino balik badan dan masuk ke rumah. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan Sakura, melirik jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul lima lewat sepuluh, dan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dengan langkah malas. Dengan iba diliriknya Sakura. Wajah temannya itu terlihat seperti _zombie_ sekarang, benar-benar _zombie_.

Ino mandi dan memakai seragamnya––ia sudah meminta salah satu pembantunya untuk mengirimkan seragam cadangannya kesini, dan untungnya gadis itu punya banyak––dengan cepat. Ia ingin datang sebelum Kakashi datang, karena sekarang ia benar-benar takut pada guru itu. Ia penasaran apa saja yang dapat dilakukan oleh Sasori nanti, bagaimanapun lawan mereka kali ini adalah guru.

Shikamaru sudah menunggunya, dan bahkan sarapannya sudah habis. Ino mengucapkan salam pada kedua orang tua teman kecilnya itu, menghabiskan sarapan––yang sebetulnya ingin ditangisinya karena ia sedang _diet_––dan pergi bersama Shikamaru.

"Kenapa pagi sekali?" tanya Shikamaru, ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Aku takut bertemu dengan _sensei_. Ia bisa saja menyeretku keluar dari kelas."

"Aku sudah meminta Sasori untuk berangkat."

"Terimakasih." Ujar Ino, memandang Shikamaru sekilas. "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Sakura tinggal sebentar di rumahmu? Aku takutnya ayah dan ibumu akan bertanya macam-macam, karena ia bekerja di toko kalian."

Shikamaru mengangguk kecil, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Selain karena rumah Shikamaru yang dekat dengan sekolah, jalanan Tokyo yang masih lengang juga mempermulus perjalaann mereka yang dipangkas hingga sepuluh menit saja.

"Jangan takut pada Sasori. Dia membantumu." Ujar Shikamaru sebelum berlalu dari sana, lewat kaca mobilnya yang terbuka. "Ingat perkataanku. Kalau ia macam-macam, ancam saja."

Ino mengangguk, memandang mobil _porsche_ Shikamaru yang berlalu dari hadapannya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan, takut Kakashi tiba-tiba saja melompat dari sebuah kelas dan langsung mengangkat pedang, tanda memulai perang dengan dirinya.

Ino mengusap tengkuknya dengan gundah. Ia merasa diikuti. Tapi ibunya bilang, jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang jika kau merasa diikuti. Ino akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya dan pergi ke ruang loker, mengambil kotak pensil yang kemarin juga ditinggalkannya di dalam loker tersebut.

Gadis itu mencari-cari kunci lokernya di saku dan membuka lokernya.

"!"

Ino mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak menjerit. Lewat kaca yang ia tempelkan di lokernya, Ino melihat Kakashi berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan marah. Dan dengan sekali sentak, guru itu membalikkan tubuh Ino menghadapnya dengan tangan kanan yang maju untuk menutup pintu loker.

Suara nyaring besi yang beradu membuat Ino makin takut.

"Yamanaka, dimana Haruno?" tanya Kakashi, merendahkan suaranya agar tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"A..." ujar Ino terbata, tidak berani menatap mata gurunya yang sedang menyala marah itu. "Aku.. aku tidak tahu..."

"Lalu kemarin kau membawa siapa, hah?" tanya Kakashi lagi, kali ini nada suaranya terdengar berbahaya. "Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkan temanmu itu. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf, dan kau membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit, kau tahu?"

Ino membuka sebelah matanya, menatap Kakashi dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya. "_Sensei _tidak tahu kalau... kalau _sensei_ membuatnya sedih? Aku––aku tidak suka melihat _sensei_ berhubungan dengan Sakura lagi, apapun.. apapun bentuknya! Jadi tolong jauhi Sakura atau aku akan melapor pada ibuku!"

Kakashi memandang murid di depannya, sadar siapa yang sekarang ia kurung ini. Sebuah seringai tajam muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau hanya mengandalkan kuasa orang tuamu, hah?"

"A.. aku.. aku tidak akan melapor kalau _sensei_ menjauhi Sakura!"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

"Tid.. tidak bis––"

"Wah, wah. Lihat, apa yang terjadi disini."

Ino dan Kakashi segera menoleh ke asal suara, melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut senyala api berdiri dua meter di samping mereka. Sasori berjalan mendekat, lalu menyelinap diantara Kakashi dan Ino yang sekarang sudah tidak saling menatap dengan aura membunuh lagi.

Sasori memandang Ino, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu memandang Kakashi. "Selamat pagi, _sensei_. Kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Sakura Haruno, ya? Kenapa kau malah menggoda temannya?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Sasori. Kau tahu aku tidak mengencani siapapun." Sanggah Kakashi kesal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasori, meraih tangan Ino yang bergetar. "Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau aku menarik anak ini pergi dari ruang loker? Selamat pagi, _sensei_. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Dengan senyuman kurang ajar, Sasori membungkuk kecil ke arah Kakashi dan menarik Ino keluar dari ruang loker. Ia memandang Ino yang wajahnya kini sudah seputih salju, lalu melepaskan tangannya di depan kelas karena beberapa anak yang mulai berdatangan memandangi mereka dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"Ia tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Aku akan mengawasimu dari jauh."

Ino mengangguk, memberikan senyumannya ke arah Sasori. "Terimakasih banyak, _senpai_."

"Sama-sama."

Sasori berlalu dari sana, menyisakan Ino yang langsung berlari terbirit-birit masuk ke dalam kelas, lalu mensyukuri malaikat penyelamatnya yang datang tepat waktu.

.

.

Kakashi melepas sepatunya dan memasuki rumah krem yang sudah familier itu. Bau masakan segera masuk ke indera penciumannya, dan seorang anak laki-laki kecil langsung menabrak lututnya. Mirai merentangkan tangannya, meminta Kakashi untuk mengangkat dan menimangnya.

"Hei. Kau sudah datang." Sapa Kurenai ketika melihat Kakashi yang sedang bermain dengan putranya. "Ada apa, Uban?"

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, menatap mata Mirai yang merah seperti ibunya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sakura membuat hidupku menjadi rumit, Kurenai. Sekarang aku diancam oleh Yamanaka akan melaporkanku ke ibunya tentang peristiwa ini, karena ia sepertinya sakit hati sekali temannya patah hati karena aku."

Kurenai tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja. _Kami _memang seperti itu."

Kakashi tahu kata 'kami' yang dipakai Kurenai tadi merujuk ke istilah lain dari kaum hawa. Namun ia kesal sekali karena status gurunya seolah-olah tidak dipandang lagi oleh beberapa murid, hanya karena ia dan Sakura berpacaran dan mereka bisa mengendusnya. Apalagi oleh Ino Yamanaka. Kakashi bisa naik pitam kalau membayangkan wajah menang gadis itu saat berhasil menghilang dari pandangannya di jalan raya.

Kurenai menepuk pundak Kakashi perlahan. "Tunggu sebentar. Makan dulu, ya?" tanya Kurenai, yang disambut anggukan Kakashi. "Mirai, kau makan juga, ya?"

"Tapi Mirai belum lapar, _haha_." Protes Mirai, membuat Kakashi tersenyum dan mencubit pipinya yang menggembung.

Kurenai menggeleng sambil menatap putranya itu. "Kau harus makan. _Jiisan_ juga makan."

Mirai memandang Kakashi, lalu mengangguk-angguk senang. Dibandingkan mengunjungi kakaknya, Kakashi lebih senang mengunjungi Kurenai dan Asuma. Walaupun kakaknya dan mereka masing-masing terus menanyakan kapan Kakashi akan menikah, tapi setidaknya Kurenai dan Asuma selalu membuatnya lupa akan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

Dengan bantuan beberapa botol bir juga, tentunya.

"Wow, _ramen_." Ujar Kakashi saat Kurenai meletakkan sebuah mangkuk di depannya.

"Ya, dan kau lihat? Berbeda denganmu." Sindir Kurenai, memandang Kakashi yang sekarang jauh lebih kurus dibanding mereka di sekolah menengah dulu. "Bukan _ramen _instan, maaf-maaf saja."

Kakashi memberikan senyuman jengkelnya, lalu memandang Kurenai. "Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Kurenai yang sedang sibuk menyuapi Mirai itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan kesal, ia menatap Kakashi. "Hei, itu semua salahmu, kau tahu? Aku dan suamiku memang memintamu untuk melindungi Sakura, bukan memacarinya. Kau bisa langsung mengutarakan maksudmu dan anak itu pasti tidak menolaknya. Sedangkan kau? Kau malah memacarinya."

Kakashi mengusap wajahnya, memandang ke langit-langit rumah Kurenai dengan putus asa. "Aku tidak berpikir kalau akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku akan bilang padanya kalau aku memang hanya ingin memantaunya dari Kara, tapi semuanya terjadi lebih cepat."

"Kau menyesal sekarang?"

"Karena membuat anak itu menjadi sedih? Ya." Jawab Kakashi jujur. "Tapi untuk membuatnya patah hati? Aku tidak yakin ia benar-benar menyukaiku. Maksudku, anak seusianya memang gemar bermain-main, 'kan?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

Kurenai meletakkan mangkuknya di meja, meminta Mirai untuk makan sendiri. "Kau sendiri, menyukainya atau tidak?"

"Apa yang kau maksud? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya." Jawab Kakashi cepat, memandang temannya dengan bingung. "Aku hanya kehabisan cara. Itu saja. Jangan membuat hipotesis yang aneh-aneh, Yuhi."

"Hei, Kashi. Dengarkan aku. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar tidak menyukainya."

Kakashi terdiam, memandang wanita yang berada di depannya ini. Mata _ruby_ Kurenai yang memandang Kakashi lurus membuat pria itu menjadi kesal. Ia benci kalau Kurenai sudah seperti ini. Kalau Kurenai sudah bersikap seolah-olah ia tahu semuanya dan ia mengerti apa yang sedang dialami Kakashi sekarang.

Dan sialnya, wanita itu selalu benar.

"Jangan sok tahu. Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu." Sanggah Kakashi kesal, memenuhi bibirnya dengan _ramen_ agar ia tidak perlu berdebat lagi dengan Kurenai.

Kurenai terkekeh pelan, membersihkan wajah puteranya yang kotor. "Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk mempercayai pendapatku, ataupun melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan. Kita butuh lebih dari satu sudut pandang untuk maju, Kakashi. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi aku sudah bisa mengenali perasaanku sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil yang baru merasakan kasmaran." Kakashi berujar dengan setiap penekanan di katanya, meminta Kurenai untuk mengerti kalau misalnya dia benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada anak didiknya itu. "Lagipula, seorang guru tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta pada muridnya sendiri. Kalau ia bisa jatuh sekali, ia juga bisa jatuh dua kali, tiga kali, bahkan empat kali, kan?"

"Ah, Uban, telingamu memerah."

Kakashi memegangi telinganya dengan cepat, lalu memandang Kurenai dengan kesal. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Kurenai tersenyum, pindah ke sebelah Kakashi dan menggenggam tangan temannya itu. Rasa hangat yang didapatkannya membuat Kakashi sedikit tenang dan emosinya menurun. Ia memandang mata merah Kurenai yang kini tengah lurus menatapnya.

"Kashi, apapun keputusanmu, jangan pernah menyesalinya."

"Wow, kalian berselingkuh sekarang?"

Kurenai dan Kakashi menoleh, menatap Asuma yang baru pulang dari sekolah dengan rokok terselip di bibir. Kurenai tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Kakashi dan mengambil tas yang sedang dibawa oleh suaminya itu.

"Bukan berselingkuh lagi. Kami bahkan pernah mandi bersama." Ujar Kurenai, tertawa kecil ketika mengingat kejadian saat mereka ada di taman kanak-kanak. "Tadinya aku mau dijodohkan dengan Kakashi, lho. Jadi kau harus waspada, sayang. Siapa tahu suatu hari nanti ia merebutku darimu."

Asuma tersenyum, duduk di samping Kakashi yang kini mendengarkan percakapan suami-istri yang didengarnya **setiap kali**ia datang kesini dengan raut malas. "Siapa yang tidak mau dengan Kakashi? Kalau aku wanita, aku juga mau dipinang oleh pangeran ini."

"Jangan membuatku membayangkan bagaimana rupa wanitamu, Sarutobi." Keluh Kakashi kesal, meninju dada temannya itu dengan geram.

Asuma tertawa. Tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk pundak Kakashi. "Konsultasi gratis lagi, eh? Ada apa sekarang? Memacari murid bermasalah itu?"

Yang dimaksud Asuma tentu saja Sakura Haruno.

Mirai berjalan ke arah ayahnya dan meminta sebuah pelukan. Kakashi menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri, sebuah helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Seharusnya ia juga sudah memiliki anak di umurnya yang sudah menjelang akhir tiga puluh ini.

Kurenai dan Asuma menikah ketika Kurenai berumur dua puluh dua dan Asuma dua puluh lima, lima tahun lalu. Dan sekarang mereka sudah punya Mirai.

Tentu saja Kakashi sering sekali _stress_ karena hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Setiap akhir bulan, ketika orang tuanya meminta seluruh anak mereka untuk berkumpul, Kakashi si anak tengah-lah yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Buah bibir. Target penghinaan dan _bully _oleh saudara-saudaranya. Karena hanya dia yang datang sendirian.

Karena itulah Kakashi lebih suka menjadi pengganggu di keluarga Kurenai. Entah itu muncul tiba-tiba di acara makan malam personal keluarga mereka, atau membatalkan kencan pasangan itu yang sudah mereka rencanakan berhari-hari yang lalu. Menjaga Miraipun boleh. Agar pikirannya teralihkan.

Apalagi ketika adik bungsunya menikah muda. Cibiran datang dari mana-mana, membuat Kakashi meninggalkan pesta tersebut lebih awal. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang lama, memilih untuk menjadi guru saja, dengan harapan tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalnya dan mengusiknya tentang 'Kapan menikah' dan segala macam tetek bengeknya.

Sebenarnya ia belum terlalu tua. Dua puluh tujuh tahun. Tiga tahun lagi sebelum batas waktu yang ia buat sendiri untuk menikah. Lagipula, menikah tidak punya batas umur. Tapi masalahnya adalah, ia sudah dilangkahi. Catat, **dilangkahi**. Yang entah kenapa menjadi kenyataan tabu yang harus diterima oleh keluarganya yang memiliki keangkuhan tinggi.

_Anak laki-laki, anak tengah, calon penerus perusahaan, dilangkahi oleh adiknya. Memangnya ia seburuk apa, sampai tidak ada wanita yang mau menjadi istrinya?_ Kata-kata tersebut didengarnya jelas ketika ada beberapa tamu undangan yang membicarakannya. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan berada tepat di belakang mereka.

Kakashi kembali ke dunia nyata dan meluruskan kakinya. Pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya di sofa rumah tersebut yang panjang, dan menutup matanya.

"Menginap lagi?" Asuma menawarkan, mengusap kepala Mirai yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Ya..." jawab Kakashi, menghela nafasnya yang berat. "Biarkan aku melupakan dunia. Sebentar saja."

.

.

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!

aku balik lagi dengan chapter 10 yang semoga aja belum bikin kalian bosen dan rasanya pengen menghancurkan fic ini berkeping-keping.

kakashi kampret banget ya? emang! hahaha.

enjoy my fic, again.

dah itu aja. papai.

_._

_._

_tbc asap!_


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura masuk kerja seperti biasa lagi. Temari langsung memberondongnya dengan seribu pertanyaan sementara Naruto hanya mampu menatapnya dengan iba. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu, entah kenapa wajah sayunya itu terlihat sangat lelah, seperti sehabis menanggung beban dunia seperti Atlas. Sampai sekarangpun rasa ibanya tidak pernah berkurang pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil beberapa benang dan mulai merajut asal. Temari sedang mengajari beberapa anak muda yang singgah di toko mereka dan tertarik untuk merajut––mungkin seusia Sakura––. Ia tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah datang dari arah belakang dan menempelkan sekaleng soda dingin ke pipi kanannya.

"Ah. Hei." Sapa Sakura, kembali terfokus pada kerjaannya.

"Atlas, apa manusia semakin banyak saja sehingga bumi yang kau topang semakin berat?" tanya Naruto dengan mata jenaka, meskipun makna pertanyaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan maksud pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya. "_Orangina_."

Sakura tersenyum, meraih kaleng itu dari tangan Naruto. "_Thanks_."

Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk di samping temannya itu, merebut pekerjaan Sakura dan melanjutkan rajutannya. "Kau tidak masuk kerja kemarin. Dan sekarang kau tampak seperti monster––coba lihat mata merah bengkak itu. Kau cocok menjadi model di iklan obat tetes mata, kau tahu?"

"Pujianmu manis sekali." Sakura terkekeh pelan, menghirup udara kuat-kuat dengan hidungnya yang memerah dan berair. "Tapi aku tetap cantik, kan?"

"Yah, aku tidak bisa berbohong. Una lebih cantik."

"Una? Anjing sosismu itu?"

"_Dachshund_. Ya. Una. Anjingku."

"Mati kau, nanas."

Naruto tertawa, memandang Sakura dengan sorot mata jenakanya lagi. "Kau tahu? Aku lebih suka kau mengutuk dan menyumpahiku, dibandingkan dengan menjadi lesu seperti tadi. Jangan sampai hal-hal yang sepele membuatmu menjadi sedih, Haruno. Banyak orang yang menyayangimu."

"Kau sendiri? Kau sayang padaku?" tanya Sakura geli.

"Tentu saja. Maksudku, kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri."

"Aku juga tidak berniat menjadikanmu pacarku."

"Dasar!"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan memiting Sakura dengan cepat. Mereka berdua berteriak dan saling memaki, membuat para gadis yang sedang belajar pada Temari dan menoleh dengan heran.

"Kakak dan adik. Sudah biasa." Ujar Temari menjelaskan, membuat mereka mengangguk-angguk walau masih tidak paham.

Sakura melepaskan pitingan Naruto dari lehernya dan mencubit perut laki-laki itu. "Kau bilang wajahku seperti monster, tapi kau membuatnya terlihat lebih seram lagi sekarang! Dasar pembual!"

Begitulah. Kalau sudah bekerja dan bertemu dengan Naruto, Sakura dapat melupakan beban yang sedang dirasanya sejenak. Bukan karena Naruto menghiburnya, tapi percayalah, Naruto itu sangat menjengkelkan. Dibanding bersusah-susah marah pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura akan lebih senang memarahi Naruto.

Pikirannya teralih dari Kakashi. Kakashi yang meremukkan hatinya, yang ternyata memacarinya karena _suruhan _orang lain dan berdasar _rasa kasihan_ belaka. Ia merasa dirinya sangat hina sehingga ada orang yang sampai mau berada disampingnya hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa kasihannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Menyedihkan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Temari bangkit dan membalik tanda _open _menjadi _close_. Dia menatap Sakura yang sedang membereskan benang dan Naruto yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja, lalu menggelengkan kepala ketika tahu kalau dua rekannya itu tidak melakukan apa-apa sejak tadi.

"Hari ini lumayan. Kita berhasil menjual dua puluh gulung benang. Aku tidak menghitung aksesoris lainnya." Ujar Temari, duduk di salah satu bangku dan menatap dua orang di depannya. "Yang lebih bagus lagi adalah, sebuah keluarga meminta kita untuk membuat _sweater_ untuk keluarga mereka. Dengan harga berapa saja. Bukannya serakah, tapi itu berarti mereka akan tetap membayar walaupun kita menggunakan benang _terbaik_. Maksudku, termahal."

Naruto tersenyum, memandangi kuku jarinya yang kotor. "Untuk keluarga." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, menirukan orang yang bersulang. "Untuk keluarga!"

"Untuk keluarga!" sahut Temari, menirukan gerakan Naruto.

"Untuk dua orang gila di depanku." Sakura ikut bergabung, dengan hadiah dua jitakan di keningnya dari masing-masing orang yang ia hina.

Sakura tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Temari.

"Kau tidak pulang? Sudah cukup malam." Ujar Temari, menatap jam dinding. "Bukankah kau bilang kau naik bus kemari?"

"Malas. Aku malas bergerak." Keluh Sakura, namun akhirnya bangkit dan memandang dua temannya. "Aku pulang saja. Aku akan lebih malas lagi kalau pulang lebih lama. Temari, aku pulang dulu. Hati-hati sendirian di toko, ya."

Naruto menggeram kesal, melempar Sakura dengan gulungan kertas yang ada disampingnya. "Memangnya aku ini apa?!"

Sakura terkekeh pelan, memakai jaket panjangnya dan berjalan keluar toko. Ia malas berganti baju. Ia ingin langsung pulang––ke rumah Shikamaru maksudnya––dan tidur. Kalau bisa, berbicara sebentar dengan bosnya––orang tua Shikamaru––tentang kondisi toko agar tidak dianggap sebagai tamu kurang ajar.

Gadis itu turun dengan eskalator dan berjalan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Udara diluar pasti dingin. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan syal dan topi rajutnya, karena menurutnya langkah cepat-cepat dan usapan tangan pada dirinya sendiri akan membuat dirinya tidak terlalu kedinginan.

Langkanya berhenti tiba-tiba saat sedang melewati parkiran mobil. Gurunya, Kakashi Hatake, mantan kekashinya, sedang menyandarkan diri pada mobil _alfa romeo_ yang akhir-akhir ini dihindarinya. Kepala peraknya menengadah menatap sinar bulan, dan rambutnya sedikit berkilauan. Mungkin karena perak itu memang indah, Sakura tidak tahu...

Kakashi menyadari ada seseorang yang khusus berhenti untuk memandanginya, dan sebuah senyum––pahit, mungkin? ––tersungging di wajah pucatnya. Ia mendekat, dan Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berjalan menjauh. Ia meraih tangan Sakura, dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menarik tangannya ataupun menampar pipi gurunya itu.

Karena tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia masih terus berharap. Bahwa semuanya bohong.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura." Ujarnya perlahan, sudah tidak canggung lagi untuk memanggil gadis itu dengan nama Sakura, bukannya Haruno. "Untuk semuanya. Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkanku. Tapi jangan bersikap seperti ini kepadaku. Menghindariku bukanlah jalan terbaik, untukku, dan untuk dirimu sendiri.

"Aku seorang guru. Pekerjaanku adalah mendidik, dan perbuatanku memang sama sekali tidak mendidik. Karena itu, kumohon untuk tidak menyebarkan fakta bahwa kita pernah berpacaran. Sekolah akan memecatku, dan aku akan susah mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Hah?

_Ehm, wow_, ujar Sakura dalam hati, terkejut.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan tidak percaya, lalu segera tersadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura menatap gurunya itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. _Setelah semuanya, kau masih sempat memikirkan dirinya sendiri?_

Gadis itu baru saja ingin mendorong Kakashi menjauh ketika seluruh anggota tubuhnya menolak. Otaknya terus memberikan perintah tapi tangannya kaku.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara itu saja. Maaf sudah membuatmu takut. Sampaikan maafku pada Yamanaka juga." Ujar Kakashi, berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menatap gurunya yang masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjauh, lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia berteriak sebentar dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, menuju halte bus yang terdekat dan menunggu bus disana.

Ketika bus yang terakhir malam itu datang lima menit kemudian, Sakura naik dan mengambil tiket. Ia mencari-cari tempat dan hal tersebut sangat mudah karena jarang ada orang yang ingin naik bus malam-malam.

Ia duduk di samping seorang wanita yang sedang tertidur. Rambut panjangnya menutupi wajah wanita itu, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat wanita itu sangat lelah sehingga harus tertidur di dalam angkutan umum seperti ini. Sakura tidak ambil pusing, ia duduk dengan tenang dan menunggu sampai halte tujuannya sampai.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura berjalan ke depan dan hendak membayar tarif busnya.

Sial sekali.

"Dompetku dimana...?" desisnya bingung, mencari-cari dompetnya. "Naruto! Argh, sialan!"

Sakura teringat kalau tadi Naruto sempat meletakkan dompetnya di atas sebuah lemari penyimpanan benang, dan gadis itu dengan bodohnya lupa untuk mengambil barang fatal tersebut. Sementara ia mengutuk Naruto dengan segala sumpah serapahnya, sebuah tangan mendorongnya ke samping dan membayar tarif busnya.

"Sudah kubayar. Sekarang, minggirlah dan biarkan aku turun."

Suara berat itu membuat Sakura tersentak dan tanpa sadar langsung mempersilakan orang itu turun. Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari bus, dan mencari-cari asal suara baik hati yang mau membayarkan tarif busnya tadi.

Keningnya mengernyit. Ternyata teman sebelahnya bukanlah wanita, melainkan pria. Rambutnya memang panjang, tapi bahunya lebar dan wajahnya jelas sekali menunjukkan kalau ia adalah seorang pria.

"Hei." Panggil Sakura, memandang orang di depannya. "Terimakasih sudah membayar tiketku."

"Sama-sama." Ujarnya dingin, menyalakan korek dan menyulut rokoknya.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Aku akan membayarnya ketika aku sampai di rumah nanti."

"Menemuiku dimana? Kau boleh keluar di malam seperti ini?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. "Tidak usah. Bagaimana bisa kau meminta nomor ponsel orang yang baru kau temui? Lagipula uangku masih cukup untuk membayar tiket bus beberapa orang lagi."

Sakura sedikit kesal akan sikap arogan pria itu, namun ia telah membantunya agar bisa turun dari bus. Mau tidak mau, Sakura menuliskan nomor ponselnya di selembar kertas dan cepat-cepat menyelipkan kertas tersebut di tangan laki-laki itu.

"Telepon aku besok! Aku akan membayar tiketku!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan seraya menyebrang jalan.

Sementara itu, Neji Hyuuga memandang gadis merah muda yang menjauhinya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Gadis aneh."

.

.

Sasori melambai ke arah Shikamaru dan Ino lalu berlalu dari rumah temannya itu. Ia menjalankan _harley _hitamnya menjauh dari rumah Shikamaru dengan bunyi menderu yang ditimbulkan motornya.

Begitu keluar dari komplek perumahan, sekitar sepuluh meter setelahnya, pandangan Sasori tertuju pada dua orang yang tampak sedang berbicara di sebuah halte. Ia mengenali sang wanita sebagai Sakura Haruno––alasan kenapa Shikamaru memintanya untuk mengawasi Kakashi dan Ino sepanjang hari di sekolah––dan sang laki-laki sebagai Neji Hyuuga.

_Neji dan Sakura?_ Pikirnya bingung.

Ketika melihat Sakura berlari ke arahnya untuk menyebrang, Sasori dengan cepat menjalankan motornya kembali menuju tempat yang sedikit lebih jauh. Setelah aman, ia mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dan segera menekan nomor Shikamaru.

"_Ada apa?"_ tanya Shikamaru di seberang sana.

"Apa Sakura Haruno sudah sampai di rumahmu?" tanya Sasori, memandang ke jalanan yang sekarang sudah lengang. "Dan tolong berikan ponselmu pada Yamanaka. Aku perlu berbicara padanya."

"_Sakura belum datang. Tunggu sebentar_."

Terdengar pembicaraan sebentar, lalu suara Ino masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

"_Ada apa, senpai?_" tanya Ino pelan.

"Yamanaka," ujar Sasori, memandang jam tangannya sekilas. "Aku baru saja melihat temanmu sedang berbicara dengan Neji. Siswa Akarui. Neji Hyuuga. Dia musuhku, dan dia brengsek. Bilang pada Sakura untuk menjauhinya. Jangan bilang kau dapat informasi ini dariku."

Ino terdengar sedang berbicara sebentar, lalu kembali menjawab Sasori. "_Baiklah, senpai. Kalau ia tanya kenapa, aku harus jawab apa?"_

"Jawab saja, karena Neji adalah laki-laki brengsek." Jawab Sasori kesal karena menyebut nama musuhnya itu. "Pada laki-laki. Apalagi pada perempuan. Intinya hanya satu. Dia brengsek."

.

.

Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan Ino. Menurutnya Ino itu sok tahu dan hanya menilai orang dari rumor yang ia dengar. Neji itu baik. Dia mau membayar tiket Sakura. Gadis itu tidak mau tahu, yang jelas ia keras kepala sekali.

Hari ini mereka berangkat sekolah bersama––diantar Shikamaru––dan akan kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sakura tidak bertemu Kakashi sama sekali hari itu, dan ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Tadi malam mereka sudah bertemu dan tidak ada apa-apa yang spesial yang terjadi.

Dan siang ini, ketika sedang istirahat, Neji mengirimnya pesan.

_Nona merah muda, temui aku pukul dua di toko buku Ishikawa untuk membayar hutangmu._

Entah kenapa, gadis itu merasa senang. Ia pamit pada Ino untuk pulang lebih dulu dan segera naik bus untuk menuju toko buku Ishikawa. Sesampainya disana, ia mencari-cari sosok pria berambut panjang yang membantunya kemarin.

Dan disana dia, sedang membaca sebuah buku dan rambutnya diikat ekor kuda. Wajahnya tampak serius, dan Sakura mengenali seragam itu sebagai sekolah Akarui. Ino tidak berbohong tentang itu.

"Hei!" sapa Sakura, membuat laki-laki itu terkejut dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau memang menyebalkan." Ujarnya, lalu memadang Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. "Kareina Sedai?"

Sakura mengangguk saat Neji menyebutkan nama sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membayar hutangku?" tanya Sakura langsung membuka topik.

Neji menarik keluar sebuah _note _kecil, lalu mengacungkannya pada Sakura.

"Ini?" tanya Sakura bingung, meraih _note _tersebut dan memandangnya dengan kening berkerut. "Kau yakin? Tapi ini lebih kecil dari hutangku, kan? Ambillah sesuatu yang lebih setara. Kalau seperti ini aku akan selalu merasa berhutang padamu."

Neji menghela nafasnya dengan kesal. "Aku minta ini saja. Sudah."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Es krim?"

"Tidak."

Walaupun Neji sudah menolaknya, tapi Sakura tetap menariknya untuk mencari-cari kedai es krim yang dekat dengan toko buku tersebut. Sakura membelikannya sebuah es krim cokelat ukuran jumbo dan gadis itu tertawa lepas ke arahnya.

"Lihatlah. Bahkan dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti ini kau masih seperti anak kecil." Ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh geli. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam selembar tisu, lalu membersihkan sekitar wajah pemuda itu yang belepotan es krim. "Lain kali kalau makan es krim dengan seorang gadis, jangan seperti ini, ya?"

Neji memandangnya dengan kesal, namun bagaimanapun juga akhirnya ia tersenyum.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan, sepasang mata memandang mereka dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Sasori meraih ponselnya, lalu menekan nomor Ino Yamanaka dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang stang motor.

"Yamanaka," panggil Sasori ketika Ino sudah menjawab teleponnya. "Kau sudah memperingati temanmu itu apa belum?"

"_Sudah senpai. Tapi Sakura tidak mau mendengarkanku." _Jawab Ino, terdengar sedikit kesal.

Sasori menghela nafasnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua orang yang diamatinya sedari tadi sejenak. "Buat dia mengerti. Neji memang terlihat polos, tapi dia tidak seperti itu. Aku masih peduli dengannya sebatas teman satu sekolah, jadi aku meminta pertolonganmu untuk melindunginya."

Ino terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali angkat suara. "_Senpai suka Sakura, ya?_"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Lakukan saja."

Sementara itu, berpuluh-puluh kilometer darisana, Ino memandang ponselnya dengan bingung ketika Sasori memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka begitu saja. Ia masih berada di sekolah untuk menyalin catatan yang belum sempat di tulisnya tadi, dan sekarang ia masih malas untuk bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

Gadis itu tertawa ketika Sasori menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada kesal. Yah, Sakura memang disukai semua orang. Ino tidak heran lagi.

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada beberapa teman yang masih tinggal di kelas, Ino berjalan menuju ruang loker. Di tengah koridor ketika bertemu Kakashi, ia sempat takut pada awalnya, namun pada akhirnya gadis itu menyapa Kakashi dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Sensei_," sapanya, membuat Kakashi menoleh dan mengangguk canggung.

"Yamanaka. Belum pulang?" tanyanya berbasa-basi, pribadinya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sikapnya yang kemarin-kemarin ditunjukannya pada Ino dan Sakura.

Ino membalas senyuman Kakashi, lalu menggeleng. "Belum, _sensei_. Bisa kita bicara?"

Ketika Kakashi menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini, tanpa sadar pria itu mengangguk. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat duduk di pinggiran lapangan olah raga yang dekat dengan parkiran mobil. Sesudah Kakashi duduk tenang di sampingnya, Ino menghela nafas perlahan dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau benar-benar menyukai atau tidak, dan aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Tapi," gumam Ino pelan, menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya yang ia bisa. "Sekarang, Sakura sedang berada dalam masalah––setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Sasori _senpai_."

"Sasori? Yang waktu itu menyela pembicaraan kita di ruang loker?" tanya Kakashi.

Ino mengangguk. "Iya."

_Anak-anak ini, bersekongkol untuk membuatku kelihatan bodoh,_ desis Kakashi sedikit jengkel.

"Kami tidak tahu bagaimana tapi Sakura kenal dengan laki-laki itu, tapi _senpai_ itu tahu dengan jelas seperti apa Neji." Ujar Ino, memandang Kakashi dengan ekspresi khawatirnya. "Aku takut, _sensei_. _Senpai_ bilang kalau Neji itu laki-laki brengsek. **Brengsek **dalam artian sebenarnya, pada wanita."

Kakashi mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan Ino.

Ino memandang Kakashi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku akan melupakan semua dendamku pada _sensei_ sampai saat ini. Tapi aku mohon satu hal pada _sensei_. Lindungi Sakura, tapi jangan buat dia sedih lagi." Ujar Ino pelan. "Karena hanya _sensei_ yang dapat mengubah cara pikirnya, membuat Sakura mengerti."

Ino bukannya berkata seperti itu tanpa alasan. Ia sudah melihat perubahan positif yang terjadi pada diri Sakura ketika gadis itu berpacaran dengan Kakashi––walaupun saat itu tidak diakuinya karena mereka _mogok_ bicara––dan Ino kagum pada kemampuan Kakashi mengubah cara pandang Sakura.

"Tolong, _sensei_."

.

.

Sakura pulang dari tempat kerjanya dan langsung naik bus begitu bus tersebut datang. Hari yang cukup menyenangkan, berkencan sampai jam bekerjanya mulai. Gadis itu merenungkan hidupnya sejenak dan berusaha untuk mengulas jalan hidupnya sampai hari ini yang terasa begitu kompleks dan tidak terduga.

Ponselnya bergetar. Nama Kakashi tertera di layarnya, membuat kening Sakura berkerut.

"Halo..." jawabnya pelan, sembari menatap ke luar dengan pandangan lelahnya.

"_Kau belum pulang dari bekerja?_" terdengar suara berat Kakashi di seberang sana.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, dan siapapun bisa melihat kalau senyuman tersebut adalah sebuah senyuman sedih. "Belum, _sensei_. Dan bukan urusan _sensei _juga, sebenarnya."

Mereka berdua terdiam setelah pernyataan tajam itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Bunyi bus menggema memenuhi indera pendengaran Sakura, dan gadis itu akhirnya dapat mendengarkan suara helaan nafas berat Kakashi di seberang sana. Tanpa sadar Sakura sedikit sedih mendengar helaan nafas itu.

"_Dimana sekarang?_" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela sebentar. "Lima menit lagi aku sampai di halte bus depan perumahan."

"_Akan kujemput._"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tidak enak. "Eh? _Sensei_ tidak perlu repot-repot."

"_Aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang. Kita harus berbicara_."

Penggunaan kata _kita _yang dingin dan tegas membuat Sakura tidak berani menolak. Gadis itu menutup sambungan dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Setelah empat menit menunggu, ia turun dari bus dan mendapati Kakashi disana, menunggunya sambil menyandarkan tinggi tubuhnya ke tiang halte.

_Astaga, Tuhan, aku masih menyukainya_, gumam Sakura kesal, berjalan dekat ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi yang merasakan ada orang mendekat menolehkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu berkerut melihatnya. _Ada yang aneh, _gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. _Senyuman Kakashi sensei tidak seperti biasanya_.

Tentu saja Sakura bodoh. Itu senyuman sedih.

Sakura berhenti tepat di depan pria itu, lalu memandang wajahnya yang terlihat kuyu.

"Ada apa, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi memandang murid yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. "Ino mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tentang Neji?" Sakura langsung mengubah nada suaranya menjadi sengit. "Dia berlebihan. Dan sekarang _sensei_ datang untuk memperingatiku juga tentang Neji? Kalian semua menyebalkan sekali."

"Ino tidak mungkin menjerumuskanmu. Lebih baik kau jauhi orang itu."

"Menjauhi pacarku sendiri?"

Kakashi tertegun ketika kata-kata tersebut meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Matanya menyipit tidak suka, dan keningnya berkerut. Cukup seram sebenarnya, tapi Sakura menguatkan dirinya untuk menjadi berani dan menantang Kakashi.

"Pacar?" desis Kakashi, sedikit kesal. Entah kenapa.

"Iya. Baru tadi siang." Jawab Sakura seenaknya saja, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menaikkan dagunya untuk menantang mata Kakashi. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Kakashi tetap memandang Sakura dengan pandangan dinginnya. "Tentu tidak. Tapi kau harus tahu betapa buruknya dia, Sakura."

"Ini semua karena kau!" Sakura berteriak kurang ajar sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Kakashi. "Aku menerimanya untuk melupakanmu! Puas?! Sekarang, jangan pernah temui aku lagi kecuali untuk masalah sekolah!"

Sakura hendak berlari namun tangan Kakashi mencengkram lengannya. Dengan segenap perasaan marah, Sakura menghentakkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan langsung berlari menyebrang jalan, menjauhi Kakashi.

.

.

hai semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

cie, ada dua cowok brengsek disini. kira kira sakura bakal jadi sama si brengsek yang mana ya, endingnya?

fufufu. rahasialah.

ayo tebak, unlovable kapan tamat? yang bisa nebak bener nanti aku kasih hadiah!

seneng banget bisa nyuri-nyuri waktu buat ngedit dan update fanfic ini. yang memecahkan rekor monogatari sebagai ff terpanjang aku buat kakasaku.

kalian belom bosen kan ya? kalo udah bosen bilang deh, aku takut jatohnya jadi bala :(

yaudah segitu dulu cuap cuapnya.

bhabay!

_and... tbc asap!_


	12. Chapter 12

"Pacar?" desis Kakashi, sedikit kesal. Entah kenapa.

"Iya. Baru tadi siang." Jawab Sakura seenaknya saja, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menaikkan dagunya untuk menantang mata Kakashi. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Kakashi tetap memandang Sakura dengan pandangan dinginnya. "Tentu tidak. Tapi kau harus tahu betapa buruknya dia, Sakura."

"Ini semua karena kau!" Sakura berteriak kurang ajar sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Kakashi. "Aku menerimanya untuk melupakanmu! Puas?! Sekarang, jangan pernah temui aku lagi kecuali untuk masalah sekolah!"

Sakura hendak berlari namun tangan Kakashi mencengkram lengannya. Dengan segenap perasaan marah, Sakura menghentakkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan langsung berlari menyebrang jalan, menjauhi Kakashi.

.

.

Ino benar-benar pusing akan sikap Sakura. Semenjak dekat dengan Neji, Sakura berubah menjadi _liar_. Dia bahkan sudah berani membolos kelas padahal mereka belum ada setengah tahun menjadi warga sekolah ini.

Tidak ada yang bisa meyakinkan Sakura kalau _pacarnya_ itu adalah orang tidak baik. Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, bahkan Sasori, yang sebenarnya harus ia percaya karena jam terbang laki-laki itu dalam bertengkar sudah tidak diragukan lagi, tidak bisa meyakinkan Sakura untuk menjauhi Neji.

Sakura sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini keluar masuk ruang detensi karena keterlambatannya yang makin menjadi dan ia yang kadang membolos kelas. Asumapun sudah dimintai tolong oleh Kakashi namun Sakura masih tetap juga keras kepala.

_Well, _Hatake, kau menuai benih yang kau tabur.

Kau yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Berpacaran setelah sehari sebelumnya kenal memang terdengar mustahil, namun Sakura sepertinya menikmati masa-masa sekarang ini. Ino sedikit miris melihatnya, karena ia tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura, apa yang sedang disembunyikannya.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Ino siang itu ketika Sakura bersiap-siap untuk pulang lebih dulu.

"Menemui Neji," jawabnya, tersenyum senang. "Ia bilang padaku ada beberapa temannya yang ingin berkenalan. Bukankah menyenangkan, mendapat teman baru?"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Temannya? Aku temani, ya?"

"Neji bilang aku datang sendiri saja. Ia menjemputku."

Ino langsung disergap perasaan tidak enak. Sementara itu, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang sedang menunggunya, Sakura langsung berpamitan dan berjalan keluar dari kelas, menemui pacarnya yang mungkin saja sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Ketika melihat sosok Sasori yang baru turun dari tangga, Sakura segera mempercepat langkahnya. Neji sudah bilang kalau Sasori adalah berandal yang harus dijauhi oleh Sakura, karena ia hanya bisa membuat hubungan mereka menjadi runyam dan bisa kapan saja membunuhnya jika tertangkap mata oleh laki-laki itu.

Sasori yang menyadari kemana Sakura melangkah langsung berlari mengejarnya. Sementara itu, Sakura berlari kencang menghindari seniornya itu. Cukup romantis kalau saja tidak ada yang melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Sakura dan raut marah di wajah Sasori.

Sakura segera menangkap sosok Neji dan memberikan tanda _ada bahaya_. Ia melompat naik ke motor dan pergi dari situ bersama kekasih berambut panjangnya, membuat Sasori yang masih dalam tengah-tengah pengejaran menggeram kesal dan langsung kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, menatap Neji lewat kaca spion. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke tengah kota." Ujar Neji, memberikan seringai jahatnya yang tertutup oleh helm. "Ke belakang sekolahku. Mereka sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, _pinky_."

Sakura tertawa kecil, mencubit pinggang Neji dengan gemas. "Jahat sekali memanggilku _pinky_!"

Berpura-pura bahagia, menjadi orang lain. Sakura sedang melakukannya. Tidak peduli pada luka di hatinya yang terus terkoyak dan mungkin bernanah, Sakura harus bisa bertahan. Toh Kakashi juga bisa bertahan tanpa harus berpacaran dengannya. Kenapa gadis itu tidak bisa mencari yang baru dan melupakannya?

"Sasori mengejarmu?" tanya Neji, ketika mereka sudah melewati lampu merah.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku langsung berlari." Jawab Sakura, terkekeh geli setelahnya. "Untung saja kau langsung pergi! Aku tidak mau dia melukaimu."

Neji tersenyum, lagi-lagi senyuman itu.

Ah, Sakura, kau gadis bodoh.

Motor itu berhenti dan Sakura memandang ke sekelilingnya. Sebuah lapangan kosong dan ada sekitar setengah lusin laki-laki tengah duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan tersebut. Mereka langsung menoleh ketika mendengar deru motor Neji, dan masing-masing mengeluarkan senyuman mereka.

Neji menggandeng Sakura mendekat, memberikannya kode untuk mengenalkan diri.

"Hai. A.. aku Sakura Haruno." Ujarnya, memberikan senyuman canggung.

"Ini yang kau maksud, Hyuuga?"

"Pantas saja."

"Wah, dia tentu saja marah kalau kau mendekatinya!"

"Cukup cantik, eh?"

"Bagaimana, kami urus sekarang, ya?"

Kalimat terakhir membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening. _Untuk apa mereka mengurusku?_ Tanya Sakura bingung di dalam hati. Ketika gadis itu menoleh ke arah Neji dan laki-laki itu tidak menatapnya sama sekali, rasa takut langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar gadis itu bergerak mundur, tapi tangan Neji segera menangkap dan mencengkramnya.

Neji melepaskan cengkramannya, mendorong Sakura ke arah teman-temannya yang terlihat seperti singa kelaparan. "Habisi saja. Kita lihat... apa reaksi Sasori."

"Hei!" jerit Sakura kesal, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kerumunan menjijikkan itu. "Neji, apa maksudmu?! Apa hubungannya dengan Sasori _senpai_?!"

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku mau berpacaran denganmu, hanya untuk memancing Sasori keluar. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengannya." Ujar Neji tanpa perasaan. "Sepertinya kau penting bagi si brengsek itu. Kita taruhan, dalam berapa lama Sasori akan datang? Satu jam? Dua jam? Mungkin kau sudah _habis _oleh mereka saat itu."

Sakura merasakan rasa takutnya menguar ke seluruh tubuh, membuatnya panik. Gadis itu berteriak dan meronta, merasakan ada banyak tangan yang membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas dan merasa kesal.

Sebuah tangan menarik almamaternya sampai lepas.

"Pertama-tama, kita hancurkan almamater ini. Lambang Kareina Sedai membuatku mual!" jeritnya, tanpa ampun merobek almamater itu sampai tidak karuan di depan mata Sakura.

Mereka tidak tahu tes apa yang harus Sakura lakukan untuk mendapatkan almamater itu. Berapa biaya yang harus Sakura sisihkan agar bisa bertahan hidup setelah diterima di sekolah dengan almamater itu. Berapa banyak kesenangan yang didapatnya ketika hari pertama upacara penerimaan siswanya dengan almamater itu.

Seketika itu juga, air mata kemarahan mengalir dari kedua mata Sakura.

"Hei!" jerit salah satu laki-laki yang memegangi tangan kiri Sakura. "Ada satu lagi lambang Kareina yang tertangkap mataku!"

"Dimana? Dimana?"

"Di saku bajunya!"

Mata Sakura membelalak ketika menyadari memang ada lambang sekolahnya yang terbordir rapi di saku bajunya. Di dada kirinya. Dengan mata membulat dan pupil mata yang mengecil karena ketakutan, Sakura semakin meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan-tangan kotor itu.

Namun satu tangan dengan lancangnya menarik sakunya secara vertikal kebawah, menyebabkan sebuah sobekan besar pada baju atasnya yang berwarna _khaki_ pudar. Sakura langsung saja berteriak, karena sekarang...

"SUDAH TERBUKA!" jerit seorang laki-laki dengan senang. "PESTA DIMUL––"

"ARGH!"

Sebuah tendangan pada punggung salah satu dari mereka membuat _pesta_ tersebut berhenti. Kakashi Hatake disana, berdiri bagaikan malaikat penolong dengan pakaian mengajarnya yang masih lengkap dan bahkan dasinya yang terpasang rapi. Tanpa takut, ia menantang enam bocah ingusan di depannya dengan mata menyala marah.

Neji bergerak untuk maju tapi sebuah tangan mencengkramnya.

"_Wadam_," ujar orang itu, nadanya terdengar berbahaya. "Urusanmu... denganku."

Sementara terjadi pertengkaran––baca: aksi saling percobaan pembunuhan––sengit diantara dua kubu yang tidak seimbang itu, Ino berlari keluar dari mobil Kakashi dan segera memeluk Sakura. Tanpa banyak kata, ia segera membimbing Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobil gurunya itu dan pergi dari sana.

"_Begini rencananya. Kau pergi membawa Sakura, dan aku akan kembali bersama Sasori. Dengan motornya. Hidup atau mati."_

Ino sempat bingung ketika satu menit setelah keluar dari kelas Sakura meneleponnya. Ketika memanggil-manggil nama Sakura dan tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, Ino sadar kalau ponsel Sakura mungkin tertekan disana-sini dan tanpa sengaja men-_dial_ nomornya sehingga terjadi panggilan tanpa sadar.

Dan dari situlah ia mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Neji. Semuanya. Bahwa mereka akan bertemu teman-teman Neji di belakang sekolah Akarui. Ia langsung menemui Sasori, menceritakannya, dan bersama-sama menemui Kakashi karena Sasori akan hancur kalau menampakkan wajahnya sendirian.

Tugas terakhirnya adalah membawa Sakura pulang. Tidak usah mempedulikan dua orang itu, karena mereka pria. Sudah kodratnya untuk merasakan _bogem mentah _dari sesama kaum adam. Jangan mengkhawatirkan mereka.

Ino berhenti sejenak di pinggir jalan dan melepas almamaternya. Ia memakaikan jas cokelat itu ke pundak Sakura yang terguncang akibat menangis hebat, lalu melanjutkan menyetir mobilnya.

Sementara itu, Kakashi merasakan jiwanya yang lama terpanggil kembali. Masa-masa kelamnya di sekolah menengah dulu kembali terkuar dimemorinya, membuatnya ingat kalau dulu ia lebih buruk dari Sasori dan perbuatannya juga jauh diluar perkiraan.

Nah, Kakashi, bagaimana kalau kau ulangi kembali _sedikit _saja keburukanmu itu?

Empat orang sudah dilumpuhkannya. _Bocah ingusan_, pikir Kakashi kesal sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya yang robek. Ia memandang dua remaja yang sedikit mabuk itu dengan mata menyala marah, lalu segera mendekat tanpa takut dan menyerang salah satunya.

Sialnya, orang mabuk jauh lebih gesit. Setidaknya mereka. Pukulan Kakashi meleset dan ia malah terkena tendangan keras dari belakang. Ketika sebuah balok kayu dengan paku di ujungnya bersiap diayunkan ke arahnya, Kakashi dengan cepat berguling dan menghindar. Dengan kakinya yang terasa remuk, ia berhasil menendang perut lawan, membuatnya limbung dan langsung menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

Namun sialnya, ia terjatuh dan balok tersebut tertimpa oleh beban tubuhnya yang sedikit terseret. Sebuah luka vertikal menjulang di punggungnya, merobek kemeja yang sedang dikenakannya menjadi dua dan segera saja mengeluarkan darah.

Lawan terakhir mampu dikalahkannya bagai membalik telapak tangan bayi. Seorang guru olah raga harus menguasai semua materinya, kan? Jadi Kakashi boleh bersombong ria dengan mempraktekan beberapa _karate_ mematikannya. Setelah menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh enam ikan yang menggelepar di depannya, Kakashi segera menoleh dan memandang anak murid merahnya yang tersudut.

Jika Kakashi terluka di bagian punggung, Sasori sepertinya tidak akan bisa menulis selama seminggu kedepan. Sebuah luka diagonal di lengan kanannya terus mengeluarkan darah, dan ia tentu saja tidak bisa optimal melawan Neji dengan satu tangan.

Ketika akhirnya Sasori pasrah dengan tangan Neji yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi mengacungkan pisau, sebuah tendangan pada pinggang lawannya membuat Sasori kembali membuka mata. Guru olahraga itu berdiri di depannya, menghabisi Neji dengan sedikit belas kasihan, dan akhirnya menendang punggung pria itu bagai seonggok kotoran sapi tidak berharga.

Kakashi memandang Sasori, lalu duduk disampingnya dengan wajah lelah.

"Aku rasa aku mengenalmu." Ujar Sasori dengan sisa nafasnya, sembari memandang langit yang menjingga. "Kau Kakashi yang itu, kan? Yang pernah mengalahkan Kabuto?"

Kakashi tersenyum, mengusap wajahnya yang penuh darah. "Kabuto. Lama tidak mendengar namanya."

"Ah, _sensei_. Sebuah kehormatan bertemu dengan orang sepertimu."

Kakashi tersenyum, mengenang kembali masa sekolahnya. Kakashi si berandal. Yang menghajar Kabuto––musuh bebuyutannya yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya––saat ia masih berumur empat belas tahun dan membuat Kabuto harus menjalani pemulihan patah tulang kaki selama dua bulan.

Yah, Kakashi menyimpan semua keahliannya sekarang.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit jingga, lalu memandang sosok di sebelahnya dengan kagum. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak menyadari siapa orang ini? Tidak akan ada yang sadar Kakashi berandal yang itu adalah Kakashi guru olahraganya.

_Well_, _roses are red_, _violets are blue._ Dan seluruh tubuh mereka juga merah sekarang.

Kakashi bangun, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu muridnya berdiri.

"Kau harus pulang. Berterimakasihlah karena besok hari Minggu." Ujar Kakashi, masih sempat untuk memberikan senyuman gelinya pada wajah Sasori yang memandangnya dengan kekaguman sekarang.

Sasori bergerak untuk menaiki motor, tapi tangan Kakashi menahannya.

"Kau mau menyetir?" tanya Kakashi kesal. "Kita hampir mati. Jangan membuatku _mati_ karena membiarkan tanganmu yang menegenaskan itu menyetir."

Baru saja Kakashi ingin naik, matanya tertuju pada kain cokelat yang terletak tiga meter di depannya. Dengan terseok-seok, ia meraih almamater dengan _badge pin _bertuliskan SAKURA HARUNO itu dan secarik kain _khaki _yang tergeletak disampingnya.

Melihat itu, Sasori tertawa diikuti oleh guru olahraganya. Bersama-sama mereka kembali ke sekolah, diiringi tatapan aneh dan ngeri dari beberapa orang yang mereka lewati akibat dua orang pria yang penuh darah tertawa-tawa sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

Kakashi tidak langsung pulang begitu ia sudah berpisah dengan Sasori di sekolah. Dengan taksi, ia pergi menuju rumah Ino Yamanaka karena gadis itu mengiriminya pesan kalau ia membawa Sakura ke rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah Ino dan membayar supir taksi yang keheranan itu dengan uang lebih, Kakashi menekan bel rumah Ino dan berkata kepada pelayan yang ketakutan itu bahwa ia bukan preman dan ingin bertemu dengan Ino. Semenit kemudian Ino keluar dan membawanya masuk, naik menuju kamarnya.

Sakura yang ternyata sudah kelihatan jauh lebih baik langsung memeluk Kakashi. Sebenarnya perih, karena kulit hangat gadis itu menyentuh lukanya disana-sini, tapi Kakashi tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain diam dan membalas pelukannya.

Sakura memandang gurunya dengan penuh rasa sedih. Ia segera menuntun Kakashi untuk duduk, dan memandang kondisinya yang berantakan. Rambut perak yang kini kusam dan kemerahan, wajah tegas penuh luka, dan baju yang robek disana-sini. Dasinya telah hilang. Jas bagian belakangnya koyak dari atas kebawah dengan luka yang cukup dalam di punggungnya.

Ino datang dengan kotak obat dan sebaskom air, langsung memberikannya kepada Sakura. Melihat sahabatnya yang terus mengusap tangan Kakashi sambil menangis membuat gadis itu memutuskan untuk tinggal diluar, melayani tamunya yang lain––Shikamaru––yang datang dengan penuh rasa bingung.

Sakura membantu Kakashi melepas jas dan kemejanya, lalu memandang sejenak tubuh polos penuh luka itu. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, Sakura membasahi handuk kecil yang tergeletak di nakas dekat tempat tidur, membersihkan seluruh noda yang ada disana yang timbul akibat dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, _sensei_. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini." Ujar Sakura sambil sesenggukan, mengusap luka panjang dipunggung gurunya dengan hati-hati. "Seharusnya kalian tidak perlu datang..."

"Dan membiarkanmu hancur karena serangga-serangga itu?" tanya Kakashi sedikit kesal. "Cukup setimpal."

Sakura bungkam dan meraih sebotol obat merah, mengobati setiap luka gores––yang hampir ada diseluruh tangan Kakashi––perlahan-lahan. Ia agak takut mengobati luka panjang di punggung gurunya itu, namun akhirnya dengan sangat berhati-hati, Sakura berhasil menuangkan tetes demi tetes cairan cokelat itu ke atas punggung Kakashi.

Walaupun pedih, Kakashi berusaha untuk tidak cengeng. Ia memejamkan mata dan terus mengingatkan dirinya kalau ini setimpal. Ia dan Sasori menyelamatkan nyawa dan moral seorang anak. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali.

Setelah seluruh luka di tubuh pria itu tertutup dengan obat merah, Sakura beralih ke wajahnya yang kuyu. Ia memandang lurus-lurus ke wajah Kakashi, tidak bergerak ketika akhirnya guru itu membuka mata, dan berbisik pelan.

"Maafkan aku, _sensei_. Kau mempermainkanku atau tidak... aku tetap menyukaimu."

Kakashi tertegun sejenak, memperhatikan bola kaca hijau itu dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka. Ia memang tidak yakin pada perasaannya, apa ia menyukai gadis ini atau tidak. Karena Sakura adalah muridnya.

_Oh, ayolah Kakashi. Kau kaku sekali._

Lalu ia teringat akan kata-kata Kurenai hari itu. Bahwa ia tidak pernah tidak benar-benar menyukainya.

_Astaga, ini salah_, ujar Kakashi kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura membersihkan wajah gurunya itu dengan handuk basah. Ia sebenarnya bingung harus memandang kemana, tapi ketika matanya bertemu ke sepasang _onyx _milik gurunya yang memabukkan itu, Sakura terhanyut. Gerakannya berhenti sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang handuk basah masih menempel di pipi kanan Kakashi.

Mata Sakura teredup akibat suasana. Kepalanya maju mendekat, namun sepasang tangan Kakashi yang menahan bahunya membuat Sakura tersadar dan berhenti.

"Wajahku menghantam tanah beberapa kali. Tidak ada yang tidak kotor disini, kau bisa ikut kotor." Ujar Kakashi, menunjuk sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan mulai membiru. Memang ada beberapa titik pasir disana, menandakan bahwa guru itu sama sekali tidak berbohong.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gerakan serba salah. "Ah, ya, tentu saja. Maafkan aku _sensei_, karena sudah lancang."

Saat itulah, entah kenapa jantung Kakashi berdebar kencang.

_Kenapa harus muridku sendiri?_

Dan keadaan di ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan kecanggungan.

.

.

Kakashi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah putih besar dan terdiam. Ia melirik arloji hitam yang ada di tangan kanannya, lalu memantapkan hati untuk turun.

Beberapa orang yang sedang merapikan taman kecil di halaman rumah itu menatapnya dengan kaget. Kakashi melemparkan senyum santunnya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu utama rumah itu.

Dan ternyata pandangan kaget bukan hanya diterimanya dari orang-orang di depan rumah tersebut. Beberapa orang yang berada di dalam rumahpun menatapnya dengan bingung. Kakashi mengangkat tangan kanannya, menatap salah satu wanita yang ada disana dengan mata sayunya, dan membuka bibir.

"Hai."

Ruangan yang tadinya ramai itu hening seketika. Wanita yang tadi disapa Kakashi mengerutkan kening, mulutnya terbuka namun tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa, dan dengan gerakan kilat berlari lalu memukulnya dengan cukup keras.

"Hai? HAI?!" jeritnya marah, sepertinya tidak tahu kalau orang yang dipukulnya ini baru saja mengalami peristiwa pengorbanan antara hidup dan mati. "Setelah sekian lama kau menghilang dan kau hanya memberikan HAI pada kami semua, KAKASHI?!"

Kakashi membiarkan wanita itu memukulnya, tahu bahwa ia memang salah. Kakaknya ini––Miho Hatake––memang sering meneleponnya, tapi untuk sebuah hubungan kakak-adik kandung, mereka sangat jarang bertemu semenjak Kakashi melarikan diri dari segala kenyataan yang menghantuinya dimasa lalu.

Ketika Miho berhenti memukulinya, Kakashi langsung merengkuh kakaknya itu ke dalam pelukan. Rasa rindunya pada keluarga ini membuncah, dan entah kenapa ia langsung menyadari kalau tindakannya untuk kabur adalah salah. Adik perempuannya yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan kaget langsung berlari ke arah Kakashi dan memeluknya erat.

"_Nii _kemana saja?" tanya adiknya––Mari Hatake––ketika sudah selesai menangis dan menatap kakaknya dengan sedih. "Semuanya merindukan _nii_. Aku minta maaf karena aku lebih dulu men––"

"Bukan salahmu. Aku tidak pergi karena kau." Potong Kakashi cepat, tidak mau membuat adiknya merasa bersalah.

Miho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, lalu menarik Kakashi ke sofa cokelat besar yang berada di ruang utama. "Kau melewatkan semuanya. Anakku sudah besar sekarang. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengunjungiku tiap minggu, dan Kurenai bilang padaku kau malah pergi ke rumahnya selama ini! Sebenarnya yang saudaramu itu aku atau Kurenai?!"

Kakashi tersenyum, duduk dan menatap seorang anak perempuan cantik yang sedang menonton televisi. Rambutnya hitam––berarti gen kakaknya kalah ketika penentuan warna rambut dilaksanakan––tapi matanya persis seperti mata Miho. Kakashi menepuk pundak anak itu pelan, lalu melihatnya mengerutkan kening.

"_Ji-san_ siapa?" tanyanya polos, tetapi pelafalannya masih cukup sulit dimengerti.

"Namaku Kakashi. Kau siapa?"

"Usagi."

"Halo, Usagi."

Usagi menatap Kakashi dengan kedua mata hitam besarnya, lalu tersenyum. "Kau pasti Kakashi _ji-san _yang sering diceritakan ibu. Warna rambut kalianpun sama," ujar Usagi, tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai-gapai rambut Kakashi.

Pria itu menggendong Usagi, membiarkannya mengelus rambut peraknya.

Miho dan Mari hilang entah kemana. Kakashi memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain dengan Usagi saja.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Lima." Jawab Usagi, mengacungkan empat jarinya.

Kakashi tersenyum, meraih ibu jari anak itu dan membukanya. "Kalau lima, berarti ada lima jari yang terbuka. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, dan lima." Ujar Kakashi, menunjuk masing-masing jari anak itu yang berada di dalam genggamannya. "Yang tadi itu hanya empat."

"Umurku lima, bukan empat." Gumam Usagi, memperhatikan jari-jari kecilnya dengan seksama.

Mari muncul dari belakang setelah meninggalkannya selama beberapa menit. Adik bungsunya itu menyandar manja pada bahu kakaknya, ikut memandangi Usagi yang sekarang sedang sibuk memperhatikan jari-jarinya.

"Anakku sedang tidur. _Nii_ tak mau melihatnya?"

"Kau?" tanya Kakashi tidak percaya. "Sudah punya juga?"

Mari menatapnya dengan senyuman sedih. "_Nii _memang melewati banyak hal."

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Kakashi sangat menyesal. "Dimana dia?"

Mari tersenyum, menarik tangan Kakashi untuk berjalan menuju ke salah satu kamar yang ada disana. Sembari berjalan, Kakashi memperhatikan detail rumah ini dengan seksama. Tak ada yang berubah. Bahkan bingkai foto besar yang terpampang di dinding luas itu masih tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

Kakashi memperhatikan foto itu sejenak. Duduk disana, ayah dan ibunya. Dua orang yang berbeda kontras sekali dalam segi pigmen rambut. Dan dibelakangnya, tiga orang anak remajanya berdiri tegak. Miho, Kakashi, dan Mari. Semuanya berambut keperakan seperti Sakumo, ayah mereka.

Foto itu diambil ketika Miho berusia dua puluh tahun, yang berarti Kakashi saat itu berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Mari membuka sebuah kamar dan aroma khas bayi langsung menyerbu indera penciuman Kakashi. Sebuah box biru muda di tengah ruangan membuatnya melangkah mendekat dan berhenti di depannya.

"Sepuluh bulan." Gumam Mari pelan.

Kakashi memperhatikannya, lalu tersenyum. Lagi-lagi gen Mari kalah disini, karena bayi itu berambut kecokelatan.

"_Nii_," ujar Mari, membuat Kakashi menoleh. "Kapan?"

Kakashi tertegun, dan tiba-tiba saja bayangan Sakura haruno melintas di benaknya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke sang bayi.

"Mungkin masih cukup lama."

.

.

akhirnya bisa update! YEA!

oke, pertama-tama tengki banget buat kalian yang udah review fanfic ini dan bikin gua senyam senyum sendiri di tengah pelajaran kayak orang gila pas bacain review kalian! gak nyangka fanfic ini bakal diapresiasi positif sama kalian.

kedua, bentar lagi tamat, nih. mau sad, apa happy ending? atau... ending gantung kayak monogatari? *gebuk pake gebukan kasur

yap yap, tungguin aja ya. kapan fic ini tamat. semoga kalian puas dan gak berniat buat bunuh gua pas udah tau endingnya.

jangan lupa review ya!

_and_... _tbc a..s..a..p..!_


	13. Chapter 13

Hari Selasa pagi, dan segalanya berjalan normal. Tidak ada yang terlambat di kelas 10A, membuat Anko mengumbar senyuman manisnya ke sepanjang pelajaran dan menutup jamnya dengan sebuah _game _singkat.

Setelah jam Iruka berakhir––guru ini mengajar setelah Anko––, bel istirahat berbunyi. Ino segera meraih tangan Sakura untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Ini adalah masa-masa terindah kita. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya." Ujar Ino, mengedipkan mata kepada beberapa anak laki-laki yang memperhatikan mereka. "Berganti pacar setidaknya sepuluh kali sebelum menikah wajar saja. Apalagi kalau kau bisa––ah, hei, Shino. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Sakura ikut berhenti, memperhatikan Ino. Ia baru sadar betapa banyaknya peristiwa yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini sehingga ia mulai lupa cara bersosialisasi. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu harus membangun relasi dengan teman-teman satu sekolahnya karena wajah-wajah merekalah yang akan Sakura temui selama tiga tahun kedepan.

"Ini Sakura Haruno."

Sakura tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat Shino. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Shino Aburame." Jawabnya, dan mereka berdua bertukar senyuman.

Ino menarik Sakura untuk menjauh, lalu merangkul lengan sahabatnya itu."Lihat? bukankah laki-laki yang seumuran dengan kita juga menarik?" tanyanya, membuat Sakura mau tidak mau tersenyum kecut. "Shino. Kiba. Mereka laki-laki idaman, lho. Kau hanya tinggal mengedipkan sebelah mata dan mereka akan langsung bertekuk lutut denganmu."

Sakura mencubit lengan Ino pelan. "Kau ini bicara apa, 'sih?"

"Dan..." ujar Ino, menunjuk seseorang dengan dagu. "Laki-laki itu juga lumayan."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Ino. Sasori sedang duduk di salah satu meja kantin, dengan beberapa teman-temannya yang mengerubungi laki-laki itu. Teman dekatnya––Gaara, dan mereka dijuluki _Akas _karena rambut mereka yang sama-sama semerah bara api––tampak menekan-nekan luka di lengannya, membuat Sasori memukul kepalanya dengan kesal.

Kehidupan sekolah menengah. Memang indah, bukan?

Begitu banyak kepala yang dapat diajak bertukar pikiran. Begitu banyak mata indah yang dapat ditatap berjam-jam tanpa bosan. Begitu banyak helai rambut berbagai warna yang dapat diusap dengan lembut. Begitu banyak tangan-tangan yang dapat digenggam selama berhari-hari. Dan begitu banyak hati yang dapat diajak untuk bekerja sama.

Tapi memang, hanya ada satu yang menjadi pelengkap kita nantinya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, memandang Ino dengan kesal. "Berhentilah menjodohkanku dengan semua laki-laki disini. Aku tidak suka."

Ino mengangguk-angguk, tapi bibirnya tersenyum penuh ejekan dan hal itu membuat Sakura kesal. Mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong disana.

"Haruno!"

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Sasori melemparkan senyuman ke arahnya, lalu berganti memandang Ino. "Hai, Yamanaka."

"Pagi, _senpai_." Ujar Ino dan Sakura nyaris bersamaan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sudah jauh lebih baik?" tanya Sasori, memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

_Ini dia. Ini dia! _Jerit Ino dalam hatinya, tanpa sadar terkikik kecil.

Sakura tersenyum tidak enak. "Terimakasih, _senpai_. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

Ino dan Sakura membungkukkan tubuh mereka dan langsung berlalu dari sana. Seramah apapun jagoan sekolah itu pada mereka, tapi tetap saja teman-temannya menakutkan. Beberapa gadis yang duduk di depan Sasori memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan siap membunuhnya, sementara teman-teman laki-lakinya tidak berhenti bersiul sedari tadi.

"Dia yang menyebabkan si biru itu keluar, 'kan?"

Ah, Kara Tamada. Kabarnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ino gagal untuk meminta ibunya membatalkan tuntutan atas kakak kelasnya itu, dan akibatnya Kara dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Gadis-gadis _akaji _lainnya masih tetap bersekolah dan mereka bersikap sangat patuh sekarang, karena detensi mereka sudah kelewat banyak dan mereka harus bersikap semanis anak kucing jika ingin naik kelas.

Sakura memandang Ino sekilas, lalu menunjuk kedai _ramen_.

"_Ramen _lagi?" desis Ino tidak percaya, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Hari ini kita membagi tugas."

Sakura kembali menatap Ino dengan bingung. "Memangnya Shizune _sensei_ memberikan tugas apa?"

Shizune memang akan mengajar kelas mereka setelah jam istirahat berakhir. Ino memutar bola matanya, lalu memukul Sakura pelan karena rasa gemasnya yang berlebihan.

"Bukan, Haruno yang-kelewat-pintar. Kau harus harus mengantri di bagian _okonomiyaki_ dan pesan juga untukku. Tanpa makanan laut, catat! Aku akan membeli yang lainnya dan kau tinggal duduk di meja ini saja." Ujar Ino, menepuk meja yang berada di sebelah mereka dengan gaya seorang bos. "Sepuluh menit. Tidak lebih. _Go!_"

Sakura segera berjalan ke arah kedai _okonomiyaki_ yang... ramai.

_Sialan, Ino licik. Ia sengaja menyuruhku untuk mengantri di antrian yang paling panjang_, desis Sakura kesal dalam hatinya ketika membandingkan antrian tempat yang ditujunya dengan tempat lain.

Dengan gontai, Sakura berjalan mengantri dan menghitung orang yang berada di depannya. Dua belas orang. Bagus sekali.

Tapi gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa senang. Yah, beginilah kehidupan yang _normal_. Mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan, makan tergesa-gesa sebelum bel berbunyi, dan akhirnya dihukum bersama Ino karena terlambat masuk. Semuanya terasa normal tanpa Kara Tamada. Tanpa kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya.

Tanpa Kakashi.

_Kakashi? _Gumam Sakura bingung.

Lalu matanya segera tertumbuk pada guru yang sedang mengantri makanan di kawasan khusus guru. Kakashi. Guru tampan itu sedang mengambil _jatah_ makan siangnya, namun ia melewatkan susu kotak dan potongan melonnya.

_Sakura, kenapa kau memperhatikan dia?!_

Sakura cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia sudah beberapa kali tertangkap basah memperhatikan Kakashi, dan responnya memang tidak selalu bagus. Bukannya guru itu langsung marah-marah pada Sakura, tapi senyuman menjengkelkan akan langsung tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Empat menit kemudian Sakura sampai di antrian paling depan dan memesan dua _okonomiyaki_ sesuai dengan permintaan Ino. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ia segera keluar dari antrian dengan dua _okonomiyaki_ di tangannya.

Ino sudah menunggu dengan banyak makanan di meja mereka.

_Lho, tunggu. Banyak sekali!_

Gadis pirang itu tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Sakura. "Apa? Kau pikir siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua ini? Tentu saja kau! Siapa lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yamanaka...?" desis Sakura kesal, memandang temannya sambil duduk dan meletakkan barang bawaannya. "Kau ingin merubahku menjadi balon, hah?"

"Balon? Butuh sepuluh tahun untuk melakukannya pada tubuh kurus seperti itu."

Ino menunjuk lurus ke arah Sakura dan gadis itu tanpa sadar mengamati tubuhnya sendiri. Yap, kurus sekali. Bahkan lengan kemejanya sudah kelonggaran sekarang. Sakura menyadari perkataan Ino benar, dan gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Pertama-tama, kita makan dulu _okonomi_––"

"Wah, banyak sekali. Aku boleh ikut makan?"

Suara Sasori memotong perkataan Ino dan laki-laki itu segera meraih _okonomiyaki_ yang berada di depan Sakura dan menggigitnya.

Pendekatan yang aneh, Sasori.

.

.

Hari-hari Sakura kembali seperti ketika Kara masih ada di sekolah ini, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk. Ino sudah berkali-kali bilang padanya kalau Sasori jelas-jelas menyukainya dan sedang melakukan pendekatan, seperti hari ini.

Sasori––yang ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa yang sudah mengenalnya––sering sekali datang ke depan kelas Sakura hanya untuk menatapnya selama beberapa detik. Dan parahnya, dia tidak pernah sendirian. Selain ada Gaara, pasti ada beberapa gadis yang menemaninya. Dan mereka selalu berganti-ganti.

Diincar oleh laki-laki yang cukup berpengaruh di sekolah tentu saja membuat Sakura kembali semaput. Walaupun ia tahu kalau Sasori itu baik hati, tidak seperti Neji––astaga, Sakura ingin muntah mendengar nama laki-laki itu––tapi tetap saja ia masih sedikit trauma pada kaum adam, siapapun itu.

Kakashi. Sasori. Apalagi Neji. Sama saja.

Lokernya kembali ditempeli oleh beberapa kertas ancaman untuk menjauhi Sasori, dan pada siang harinya, kalau Sasori melihat kertas tersebut masih menempel disana, ia akan mencabutnya dan memaksa setiap orang yang ditemuinya untuk mengakui tulisan tangan siapa yang ada disana.

_Hidupku rumit sekali_, keluh Sakura dalam hati.

Yang membuat Sakura bertahan dan tidak memaki Sasori adalah...

Kakak kelasnya itu sopan sekali.

Mungkin memang berandalan di luar, namun ia sangat menghargai lawan jenisnya. Ia tidak pernah mengusir gadis-gadis yang berada di dekatnya, berkata kasar pada mereka, dan pastinya memukul. Memang berbeda sekali dengan teman-teman laki-lakinya––Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasori yang tidak menendang Gaara tiap harinya atau memukul punggung temannya yang lain dengan bunyi _bugh_ yang keras setiap harinya––, tapi hal itu menunjukkan bahwa ia memang pantas digilai.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih sering memperhatikan Kakashi diam-diam, meskipun sepanjang penglihatannya, guru itu tidak pernah melihatnya balik. Ia dulu sering sekali berdebar-debar ketika ia diam-diam memperhatikan Kakashi dan ternyata guru itu sudah menatapnya––walaupun dengan senyuman mengejek yang terkembang––, sepertinya dunia mereka sudah berbeda sekarang.

Pagi ini Sakura akan kembali bertemu Kakashi. Gadis itu berjalan bersama Ino menuju ruang loker untuk mengambil baju olah raga yang mereka simpan disitu.

Sebuah kertas kecil berwarna merah darah tertempel di pintu lokernya. Disamping kertas tersebut, ada sebuah cokelat batangan ukuran sedang yang juga ditempelkan dengan _double tape_ oleh seseorang.

_Morning, princess_.

"Uh, aku tidak menyangka Sasori _senpai_ benar-benar romantis." Keluh Ino iri, ketika membaca _note _kecil tersebut. "Sakura, kenapa kau tidak berpacaran dengannya saja? Bukankah ia cukup dekat denganmu semenjak kau putus dengan pacar terakhirmu?"

Sakura berdecak, mencabut dua benda itu dan menatap Ino. "Tolong. Berhenti menyebut berang-berang menjijikkan itu sebagai salah satu dari pacarku." Ujar Sakura kesal, membuka lokernya dan memasukkan barang-barang itu. "Lagipula kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau ini semua pemberian _senpai_?"

"Semua _note _yang berwarna seperti itu pasti tanda Sasori atau Gaara _senpai_. Yang menyukaimu Sasori _senpai_, 'kan?" tanya Ino, membuka lokernya sendiri dan menarik keluar baju olah raganya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan cepat-cepat menutup lokernya ketika ia sudah mendapatkan baju olahraganya. Ia langsung menyeret Ino keluar karena jam pertama akan segera dimulai dan mereka belum berganti baju.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, gedung olahraga dipenuhi oleh para siswa-siswi kelas 10A. Kakashi berdiri di depan mereka, memegang bola voli di tangan kiri dan absen di tangan kanan. Setelah bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, Kakashi meletakkan bola volinya dan mengabsen murid-muridnya satu persatu.

"Bagus. Tidak ada yang terlambat." Ujar Kakashi. "Langsung saja. Hari ini kita akan kembali mempelajari bola besar, namun bukan bola basket lagi. Ada yang tahu bola apa ini?"

"Bola voli!" Choji berteriak kencang.

"Yap. Voli. Tambahan nilai untuk Choji."

Seluruh siswa ber-_huuu_ ria dan menatap Kakashi dengan tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa guru itu memberikan nilai semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Bahkan adik mereka yang baru kelas empat di sekolah dasarpun bisa menjawab bola apa itu!

Hari itu, Kakashi menjelaskan sebentar tentang materi bola voli. Bagaimana rotasi pemain, susunannya, nama-nama pemain sesuai dengan keahliannya, dan teknik-teknik dasar. Ia mempraktekkan setiap ucapannya dan sukses menuai decak kagum dari siswa-siswinya.

Sakura memperhatikan Kakashi dengan matanya yang bersinar. _Ah, sensei memang keren_, pikirnya di dalam hati. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau ia dan guru ini pernah berpacaran, walaupun akhirnya kebohongan _manis_ terkuak dan berhasil membuatnya kacau selama beberapa hari.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... Sakura tidak pernah menyesal. Karena niat Kakashi baik, meski caranya salah.

"Aku akan membagi tim. Kita adakan pertandingan kecil."

Sakura satu tim dengan teman-teman putrinya yang lain, dan kedapatan untuk melawan tim dengan Ino di dalamnya. Ino melemparkan senyum mengejeknya dan berujar '_lihatlah kemampuan terpendamku_' pada Sakura tanpa suara, yang hanya dibalas Sakura dengan senyuman tidak percayanya.

Putri mendapat giliran pertama. Tim Ino dipanggil, dan artinya tim Sakura juga akan bertanding sekarang.

_Tosser _lawan––Tenten––mulai mengumpan bola. Permainan berlangsung baik-baik saja selama lima belas menit pertama, sampai pada akhirnya...

Ino men-_smash_ bolanya.

Baik, sangat baik malah, kalau saja bola itu tidak menghantam kepala Sakura dan membuat gadis itu limbung, dan terjatuh dengan cantik.

_BUGH_

"SAKURA!" jerit Ino, langsung berlari menunduk melewati net dan langsung menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura. "Jidat, maafkan aku... astaga, Haruno, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau pukulan itu akan mengenai kepalamu... _pinky_, kau.. astaga, bolaku menghantam hidungnya!"

Hidung Sakura memang mengeluarkan darah sekarang, dan Ino makin panik saja. Kakashi yang sedari tadi mengawasi jalannya permainan bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Sakura yang sekarang sudah dikerumuni oleh banyak orang.

Kakashi segera menggendong Sakura dipunggungnya––kalian harus bayangkan perih yang dirasakan Kakashi ketika lukanya itu terganggu karena beban tubuh Sakura––dan segera berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Setelah meminta Akira untuk mengatur jalannya permain ke depan dan memberinya kekuasaan penuh, Kakashi menghilang dari balik pintu gedung olah raga tersebut.

Guru muda itu merasakan nafas teratur yang keluar dari hidung muridnya dan bau anyir yang menyengat. Ia berusaha agar tidak limbung dan segera naik ke lantai dua untuk menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

Guru jaga langsung menyapanya dan memandang Sakura dengan bingung. Setelah menjelaskan kalau mereka sedang ditengah-tengah permainan dan temannya memukul bola dengan terlalu bersemangat, guru jaga itu mengangguk-angguk dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat dipakainya untuk membuat murid yang datang itu merasa lebih baik.

Kakashi memandang Sakura sekilas, dan tangannya terulur ke arah wajah gadis itu. Ia ingin membelainya sebentar dan meluapkan rasa rindunya––guru bodoh itu baru menyadari perasaannya akhir-akhir ini, dan berhasil membungkus semuanya dengan topeng datarnya yang sempurna––, tapi ia menarik kembali tangannya karena takut.

Takut! Pengecut sekali, Kashi.

"Aku titip dia, ya, Tomoko-_san_. Bilang saja padanya kalau seorang teman yang membawanya kemari." Ujar Kakashi pada guru jaga itu. "Aku akan melanjutkan kelasku dulu. Terimakasih banyak."

"Sama-sama, Kakashi-_san_."

Sasori segera keluar dari kelasnya begitu kelas berakhir. Setelah memukul kepala Gaara dengan cukup keras karena berhasil membuatnya ditertawakan oleh seluruh penghuni kelas, laki-laki itu segera keluar dari kelasnya dan turun menuju lantai satu.

Ia menemui Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Seperti biasa, gadis itu selalu terkejut jika mendapatinya muncul seperti ini. Padahal Sasori sudah mengunjunginya berpuluh-puluh kali, tapi Sakura belum juga terbiasa.

"Ada waktu?" tanya Sasori langsung, tidak terlalu ingin berbasa-basi.

"Ah, sebenarnya..." ujar Sakura bingung, menatap Ino yang kini berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. "Aku harus bekerja nanti, sekitar satu setengah jam lagi."

Sasori tersenyum, deretan gigi putihnya terlihat mengagumkan. "Kalau begitu kita punya satu setengah jam untuk berbicara. Pukul berapa kau pulang dari tempat bekerja?"

"Sembilan."

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menolak karena Sasori langung menariknya untuk keluar dari dalam kelas. Beberapa sorak-sorai kecil dari para penghuni kelas dan hal tersebut membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Terkutuklah Ino yang sekarang menertawakannya juga.

Sementara itu, Sasori sama sekali tidak mendapat masalah. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa untuk menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sakura menerima uluran helm yang diberikan Sasori dengan ragu. Ketika melihat gadis di depannya tidak juga bergerak, Sasori kembali tersenyum dan memakaikan helm tersebut ke kepala Sakura.

"Kau ingin bermanja-manja denganku, ya?"

"Bu––bukan begitu, _senpai_, aku han––"

Sakura berhenti berkata-kata ketika melihat sosok Kakashi yang baru saja keluar dari koridor lantai satu. Ia baru saja ingin berlari dan menyapa guru itu kalau saja Sasori tidak memintanya untuk naik dan berpegangan.

Kakashi tersenyum kepadanya, mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan kepala, dan berbalik.

.

.

Kakashi menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya terentang, mencapai masing-masing sisi tempat tidur, dan kakinya dibuka sedikit.

Ia lelah.

Apa yang paling cocok untuk seorang pria yang sedang lelah?

Bir, tentu saja. Mungkin _sake_.

Kakashi bangun dari tidurnya dan meraih jaketnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalaan-jalan saja, mencari udara segar dan minum sedikit bir. Siapa tahu setelah minuman itu mengaliri tubuhnya nanti Kakashi bisa terlahir kembali dan tidak menjadi selelah ini.

Pria itu keluar dan memilih utuk berjalan kaki. Mengendarai kendaraan dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak fit seperti ini akan cukup membahayakan dirinya. Kakashi menutup pintu, menguncinya, dan berjalan menuju lift yang terletak di ujung koridor.

Miho memerintahkannya untuk datang ke rumahnya dan menjaga Usagi. Dan tidak disangkanya, menjaga seorang anak yang jauh lebih muda dan kecil darinya––ditambah ia baru mengenal Usagi dan belum mengetahui seluk beluk anak itu––benar-benar melelahkan. Perbedaan pikiran dan pendapat membuat Kakashi terkadang ingin pergi saja, membiarkan Usagi menangis sendirian.

Tapi dia tidak boleh egois dan dia jauh lebih tua. Jadi Kakashi rela saja kalau Usagi memaksanya untuk menjadi kuda poni, atau perahu layar, pesawat, mobil traktor, dan bahkan buaya!

Kakashi lelah sekali menjadi buaya.

Pria itu melemparkan senyuman pada beberapa orang yang menyapanya di lantai dasar dan keluar dari gedung tersebut dengan langkah santai. Ia mengingat-ngingat, kedai mana yang menjual bir yang enak. Ia harus sedikit _mabuk _agar energinya terisi penuh lagi setelah tidak mabuk nanti.

Matanya menatap ke sekeliling jalanan Tokyo yang gemerlap. Beberapa anak muda tampak bergerombol, sehabis pulang dari _mall_ mungkin? Tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka terlihat muda, sehat, dan berbahagia. Berbeda sekali dengan masa remaja Kakashi dulu.

Sepasang anak muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta sedang tertawa-tawa di depannya. Mereka terlihat sangat... bahagia. Kakashi sedikit iri melihatnya, jujur saja. Pria itu menghela nafas, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berlalu dengan cepat dari jalanan tersebut.

Kakinya berhenti di sebuah kedai tempat menjual bir dan duduk di salah satu meja yang ada disana. Orang-orang yang duduk disana minum dengan wajah sedih mereka, dan mungkin wajah Kakashi juga terlihat seperti itu sekarang. Meskipun hanya terlihat samar karena pria itu menutupinya dengan baik.

"Ingin pesan apa?" tanya seorang gadis yang datang.

"Kalian menjual _kentucky brunch_?"

Gadis tersebut mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, tuan."

"Berapa satu botolnya?"

Gadis itu kembali mengerutkan keningnya, lalu meninggalkan Kakashi. Ia berjalan ke arah seorang pria yang duduk di belakang kasir dan berbisik-bisik sebentar. Setelah keduanya saling mengangguk, gadis itu kembali ke meja Kakashi dan mengganti kerutan di keningnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Dua ribu yen." Jawabnya, tanpa menghilangkan senyuman.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku pesan satu botol."

"Boleh kuminta kartu identitasnya?"

Kakashi terdiam sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya. Bukannya mengeluarkan kartu identitas seperti yang diminta gadis itu, Kakashi malah menarik selembar uang dengan nominal lima ribu yen dari dalam sana.

"Tiga ribu yen untuk identitas rahasia?"

"Setuju." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum senang, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

Kakashi melemparkan senyumannya, dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan memberikan kartu identitasnya. Selain karena ia adalah seorang guru dan tidak pantas berada di tempat seterbuka ini, barang yang dibelinya juga sangat jarang dijual di Jepang, apalagi di kota besar seperti Tokyo ini.

Atau bahasa singkatnya––ilegal.

Lima menit kemudian gadis tadi datang dengan sebuah baki di tangannya. Ia meletakkan seteko penuh es batu, gelas, dan sebuah bungkusan berwarna cokelat di depan Kakashi. Es tersebut sebagai ucapan terimakasih toko tersebut karena Kakashi mau membayar dua kali lipat dan masih menyertakan tip seribu yen untuk mereka.

Kakashi tersenyum, berterimakasih, dan menurunkan kertas cokelat yang membungkus benda tersebut sampai leher botol. Melihat botol tersebut yang sudah tidak tersegel lagi––mempersilakan Kakashi untuk langsung menuangkannya ke gelas––, Kakashi mengangkat botol tersebut dan cairan hitam pekat segera memasuki gelasnya.

Busa berwarna kecokelatan timbul setinggi hampir dua sentimeter di gelasnya. Setelah menunggu sampai busa tersebut menghilang, Kakashi meletakkan sebalok es batu kecil dan menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya sebentar, dengan maksud agar seluruh cairan hitam tersebut bisa merendahkan suhunya.

Kakashi menenggaknya dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Inilah sensasinya. Siapapun tidak akan rugi untuk membayar minuman seeksotis ini. Guru muda itu seakan melupakan masalahnya sejenak, dan ketika membuka matanya, dunia terasa lebih baik.

Seluruh tempat di dalam tubuh Kakashi yang dilalui bir ini menghangat dan tanpa sadar wajah Kakashi bersemu sekarang. Beberapa gadis yang lewat di depan kedai tersebut dan melihat Kakashi tertawa kecil, memandangi seorang pria tampan yang bersemu sambil menikmati birnya yang berada di dalam gelas.

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya, menyapa gadis-gadis tersebut dengan sopan. Masa bodoh kalau ada muridnya disana. Bir ini telah membuatnya bahagia seutuhnya, dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala.

Pria itu kembali menuang birnya ke dalam gelas dan menenggaknya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

.

.

hai semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

kasian ya sakura. naksir cowok tapi cowoknya pengecut, nggak berani bilang apa-apa.

gimana kalo sakura sama sasori senpai aja? kayaknya cocok /uhuk

trus ini kakashi ngapain lagi pake acara beli beli bir segara. jangan dicontoh ya! jangan sampe baper baca fic ini trus jadinya beli bir /lah

semoga kalian belom baca fic ini dan chap 13 ini nggak mengecewakan ya

jangan lupa review

aku akan kembali lagi

menemui kalian

selamanya

selamanya

selamanya

se

la

ma

nya

.

.

.

_tbc asap_


	14. Chapter 14

Ketika Kakashi ingin mengangkat botolnya kembali, ia sadar kalau ia harus bisa kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan selamat. Karena itu, ia putuskan untuk tidak terlarut dalam sensasi bir ini. Ia tidak mabuk, tapi ia pikir ia bisa kehilangan akal sehat kalau terus menerus menenggak bir tersebut.

Kakashi tersenyum pada gadis dan pria yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, dan berlalu dari kedai itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mabuk. Jalannya masih sama seperti orang pada umumnya.

Tapi ia menjadi tidak waspada.

Seseorang menarik tangannya dan membawanya memasuki sebuah gang kecil. Tubuh Kakashi di dorong sampai membentur dinding bata yang dingin, membuat guru muda itu membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak sempat berkaget-kaget karena sebuah pukulan keras menghantam pipi kanannya saat itu juga.

"Ia seorang guru di Kareina Sedai. Habisi saja."

Suara tersebut membuat Kakashi mencari-cari, siapa orang yang berani membawanya kesini. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat Neji berdiri di depannya, dengan banyak bekas luka di wajahnya dan mata yang menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Suatu _kehormatan_ bisa bertemu _sensei_ disini. Semoga saja ini bisa menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita."

Setelah itu, Kakashi berkali-kali mendapatkan pukulan. Pria itu tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena kedua tangannya dikunci saat ini. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melemparkan _kentucky brunch_-nya ke wajah salah satu bocah-bocah ingusan ini, namun... birnya ini terlalu mahal.

Akhirnya Kakashi mengambil pilihan untuk menendang mereka saja. Kakinya yang panjang berhasil mendorong seorang anak yang ingin memukul perutnya cukup jauh, membuat dua teman yang memegangi tangannya kaget dan sedikit lengah. Dengan kekuatan pria dua puluh tujuh tahunnya, Kakashi menyentakkan kedua tangan dan melepaskan diri dari dua anak menyebalkan itu.

"Beramai-ramai melawan satu orang. Ciri khas anak seusia kalian." Ujar Kakashi geli, masih sempat menampilkan senyuman melecehkannya padahal sudut bibirnya sudah robek dan berdarah. "Kalau berani, lawan aku satu-satu. Terutama kau, si rambut panjang. Kenapa memanjangkan rambut? Ingin menjadi seperti wanita atau bagaimana?"

Neji tentu saja naik pitam mendengar ejekan Kakashi, namun ia tetap bersikap tenang dan mendorong teman-temannya untuk menyerang Kakashi.

Dengan satu tangan yang memegang botol bir kesukaannya, Kakashi berhasil melumpuhkan teman-teman Neji tanpa kesulitan. Ingat, melumpuhkan. Ia tidak ada niat untuk membunuh salah satu dari mereka, meskipun anak-anak itu sangat menyebalkan. Mereka hanya bisa menyerang dengan otot tanpa berpikir, membuat Kakashi dapat membaca tiap gerakan dan menyerang balik dengan mudah.

Neji membuang ludahnya dengan kesal, berlari ke arah Kakashi secepat mungkin. Semuanya mudah saja bagi Kakashi kalau saja tangan kiri Neji tidak sedang memegang pisau lipat yang disembunyikannya dan menikam perut kanan Kakashi dengan cepat.

Pria itu membelalakkan matanya, namun ia dengan cepat mendorong Neji dan pisau tersebut jatuh ke tanah. Tidak mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya karena pikirannya yang terlalu marah, Kakashi menyerang Neji habis-habisan. Mungkin untuk yang satu ini, Kakashi melumpuhkannya _lebih _parah. Ingat, masih dengan kata melumpuhkan.

Ya, mungkin melumpuhkan benar-benar melumpuhkan. Siapa yang tahu?

Kakashi keluar dari gang tersebut dengan terseok-seok. Beberapa orang kembali memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, sama seperti ia dan Sasori yang saat itu berboncengan di motor. Tapi saat itu, hanya punggungnya yang terluka. Dan walaupun luka itu panjang, tidak terlalu dalam.

Luka di perut kanannya ini mungkin cukup dalam. Dan Kakashi tidak tahu, apakah tikaman tadi mengenai organ tubuh penting atau tidak.

Pria itu masih menyempatkan diri untuk menenggak _kentucky brunch_-nya saat menemukan tempat duduk, dan meletakkan botol hitam berbungkus kertas cokelat itu disampingnya. Mungkin ia sudah kehabisan banyak darah sekarang. Dan mungkin tenggakannya tadi bisa menjadi hal indah terakhir yang dinikmati.

Tangan pria itu menarik keluar ponsel hitamnya dan memandangnya dengan mata yang mulai berkunang-kunang. Dengan bersusah payah, ia menekan nomor Sakura Haruno dan mendekatkannya ke telinga kirinya yang dilumuri darah.

"_Halo_?"

"Haruno." Ujar Kakashi, memejamkan matanya. "Maafkan semua kesalahanku."

"_Apa maksud sensei_?" tanya Sakura di seberang sana dengan nada kebingungan. "_Sensei ada dimana sekarang?_"

Kakashi melihat sekelilingnya dengan matanya yang makin lelah untuk terbuka. "Di tempat yang banyak sekali..." ujarnya, lalu tersenyum. "Banyak sekali dirimu disini, Haruno. Merah muda, dan indah."

.

.

Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil mengucapkan 'terimakasih' ketika ia menerima uluran kopi panas dari Sasori. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan di depan _mall _tempatnya bekerja, menikmati keheningan lembut yang berada di antara mereka berdua.

Sasori menatap Sakura, membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Ada apa, _senpai_?" tanya gadis itu sedikit bingung.

Sasori menggeleng, senyuman manisnya terkembang perlahan-lahan di wajah laki-laki itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau tidak lari begitu tahu aku bilang akan menjemputmu sepulang kerja nanti."

"Kenapa harus lari? _Senpai_ orang baik." Jawab Sakura, terkekeh pelan dan meminum kopinya kembali.

Mereka berjalan-jalan, menapaki trotoar dan memasuki sebuah daerah cukup terang benderang di malam itu. Berbagai aktivitas terjadi disana, membuat keheningan mereka tidak lagi tercipta. Berbicara tentang hidup, mengomentari guru, dan menebak-nebak beberapa orang menjadi perbincangan seru bagi Sasori dan Sakura malam itu.

"_Takoyaki?_" tawar Sasori, yang langsung saja disambut anggukan Sakura.

Gadis itu diam-diam melirik jam. Setengah sebelas. _Biarlah, Sai tidak ada di rumah. Rumahku kosong. Ayah dan ibu juga tidak akan tahu aku keluar selarut ini,_ pikir Sakura, lalu berjalan dengan riang di samping Sasori.

"Dua." Ujar Sasori, tersenyum pada sang penjual.

Sakura duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan disana, menatap Sasori yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di depannya.

"Lihat orang itu." Ujar Sasori perlahan, menunjuk seorang gadis dengan rok _jeans_ pendek yang memiliki banyak robekan kecil disekitarnya. "Dia butuh seorang laki-laki untuk menutupnya dengan _benar_."

"Apa maksud ucapan _senpai_?" tanya Sakura, tertawa kecil.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, Sakura," Sasori menyadari kalau gadis di depannya ini sudah salah paham. "Maksudku itu, ya menutupi benar-benar menutupi. Entah memberikan mantelnya supaya gadis itu tidak kedinginan, atau agar laki-laki lain tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan menerkam."

Sakura tersenyum. "Seperti _senpai_ saat ini?"

"Tidak. Sedari tadi hanya kau yang menarik perhatianku."

Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum, lalu mengangguk-angguk, berpura-pura paham. "Terimakasih, _senpai_."

"Hei, aku serius, Sakura." Ujar Sasori kesal, karena gadis di depannya ini sepertinya tidak menanggapinya dengan benar. "Seharusnya kau sudah menyadarinya. Aku melakukan pendekatan super, lho."

"Iya, aku sadar, _senpai_."

Sasori mengetukkan jarinya pelan. "Lalu, bagaimana?"

Sakura menatap meja di depannya, bingung harus berkata seperti apa. Bagiamanapun juga, ia menyukai Sasori sebagai teman, sama seperti ia menyukai Naruto dan bahkan Shikamaru, akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kalo maksud Sasori ingin menjadikan dirinya sebagai orang yang disukai Sakura dengan lebih...

Kakashi masih duduk di peringkat pertama dengan tongkat emas di tangannya.

"Aku menyukai orang lain, _senpai_. Maafkan aku."

"Siapa? _Sensei_?"

Sakura terdiam lagi. Sudah tidak perlu ditebak siapa _sensei_ yang dimaksud Sasori. Bukan Genma, bukan Asuma. Mereka tidak dekat dengan Sakura. Apalagi Ibiki. Memang cinta itu tidak kenal umur, tapi apa gadis seperti Sakura masih tertarik dengan pria berusia enam puluh tahunan seperti guru itu?

Tentu saja Kakashi. Guru yang rela menyayat punggungnya sendiri karena mati-matian menghajar pria yang membuat "_muridnya_" ––sudah dicetak miring dan diberi tanda kutip––bersedih dan hampir diterjang masalah besar.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Seorang pria mengantar dua porsi ke meja mereka berdua, meninggalkan mereka dengan suasana canggung dan tegang yang masih terasa.

"_Senpai_," panggil Sakura pelan. "Sebenarnya aku––"

Bunyi dering ponsel membuat ucapan Sakura berhenti. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berada di saku, lalu memandang layarnya.

_Sensei_? Gumamnya di dalam hati dengan bingung, lalu mengetuk layar.

"Halo?" ujarnya sedikit bingung.

"_Haruno. Maafkan semua kesalahanku_." Ujar Kakashi dari seberang sana, dan suaranya terdengar lelah sekali di telinga Sakura. Bahkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah dapat didengar Sakura dengan jelas.

"Apa maksud _sensei_?" tanya Sakura langsung, tidak memperhatikan air wajah Sasori yang berubah. "_Sensei _ada dimana sekarang?"

Kakashi terdiam sebentar, hanya terdengar nafasnya yang terengah-engah itu. "Di tempat yang banyak sekali..." ujar Kakashi akhirnya, namun kembali terhenti. "Banyak sekali dirimu disini, Haruno. Merah muda, dan indah."

Sambungan terputus sepihak dari Kakashi. Sakura langsung menatap layarnya dengan cemas, dan bangkit berdiri.

"Mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya Sasori langsung.

"_Senpai_, maaf, tapi aku harus menemui _sensei_." Jawab Sakura cepat. Ia hendak berlari entah kemana kalau saja Sasori tidak mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura memandang mata Sasori yang memandangnya dengan sedih. "Kau akan terluka, Sakura. Kita dan _sensei_ berbeda... umur kita terlalu jauh. Untuk apa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan menyukai orang yang tidak menyukaimu?"

"Karena aku bisa mempertanggungjawabkannya." Jawab Sakura akhirnya, berusaha untuk tidak merasa kasihan pada pandangan sedih Sasori itu. "Bagaimana dengan_ senpai_? Kenapa _senpai_ menyakiti diri sendiri... kalau sudah tahu aku menyukai orang lain?"

Dan setelah itu, cekalan tangan Sasori terlepas.

"Bukan Cuma _sensei_ yang hampir mati hari itu, Sakura! AKU JUGA! KENAPA HARUS _SENSEI_?!"

Jeritan Sasori masih terdengar, bahkan ketika Sakura sudah cukup melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Ia yakin banyak orang yang akan memperhatikan Sasori saat itu, dan Sakura tidak akan bisa membayangkan hidupnya di hari-hari kedepan kalau Sasori semarah itu padanya. Bisa saja Sasori membunuhnya di sekolah, siapa tahu.

Sakura berlari entah kemana untuk mencari Kakashi. Gadis itu menangis putus asa dan menjerit kesal. Kenapa ia tidak dapat menemukan Kakashi ketika ia memang harus menemukannya?

Sakura kembali menangis, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika tubuhnya terhuyung oleh beberapa orang yang menabraknya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk mempertahankan diri untuk tidak terjatuh, namun akhirnya ia tetap terhuyung kembali dan terjatuh.

Sakura baru saja ingin memaki siapa saja yang lewat, namun penglihatannya terlalu membuatnya kaget. Dihadapannya sekarang, terpampang sebuah taman dengan pohon sakura sintetis. Dan di salah satu bangku cokelat taman tersebut, seorang pria bersurai perak sedang tersenyum entah pada siapa, berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Tanpa ragu gadis tersebut langsung berlari menuju Kakashi, memeluknya dengan erat. Suhu Kakashi yang mendingin membuat Sakura langsung memeriksa guru itu, dan matanya membulat ketika sadar kalau kemeja Kakashi dipenuhi dengan darah. Bahkan bajunya sendiri sudah berdarah-darah sekarang.

Sakura segera menelepon ambulans darurat, namun ia sadar Kakashi bisa mati kehabisan darah kalau mengharapkan ambulan saja.

Sakura meraih lengan Kakashi dan memapahnya dengan susah payah. Guru itu sudah dalam keadaan setengah tidak sadar, dan Sakura benar-benar harus menguatkan dirinya agar yakin kalau dia bisa membawa Kakashi menuju rumah sakit secepatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja bebannya berkurang jauh, dan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Sasori berada di sisi lain Kakashi, menggendong guru itu, dan berjalan jauh lebih cepat di depan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Ia segera tersadar ketika suara Sasori mengagetkannya karena Sakura yang tidak kunjung berjalan. Sakura segera berlari kecil mengimbangi Sasori, lalu mati-matian memberhentikan taksi yang sepertinya tidak berminat untuk mengangkut penumpang yang berdarah-darah.

Akhirnya sebuah taksi berhenti dan mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah memintanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat, taksi tersebut segera berlalu dan melesat.

Sakura yang duduk di depan sama sekali tidak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang. Karena selain takut melihat Kakashi yang penuh darah, ia juga sedih melihat mata Sasori yang memerah. Siapa sangka berandalan seperti Sasori bisa menangis setelah mendapat penolakan? Dan hebatnya lagi, ia masih mau mengejar Sakura, memastikannya mendapat kendaraan yang baik untuk pulang ke rumah, bukannya malah menemui saingannya seperti ini.

Tapi, seperti yang Sakura bilang. Sasori adalah laki-laki baik.

Taksi tersebut ternyata membawa mereka ke rumah sakit Tokyo yang memang cukup dekat dari sini, dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"Pak, tolong bantu kami mengangkatnya." Ujar Sasori, pada sang supir taksi.

Supir taksi itu memang baik sekali. Bersama Sasori, mereka memapah Kakashi yang memang cukup berat untuk digendong satu orang saja. Sakura segera berlari dan meminta _brankar_ karena ada seorang pria yang terluka parah di depan pintu masuk.

Setelah Kakashi diletakkan di atas _brankar, _Sasori dan Sakura bernapas lega. Sasori segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada supir taksi tersebut, disertai _sedikit_ tambahan karena kebaikan hati pria itu yang disambut oleh kedua matanya yang membulat.

Sasori meraih tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk, menunggu guru mereka tepat di depan ruang penanganan.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Sasori pelan, masih tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura yang sekarang sudah lelah untuk menangis. "Seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu seperti tadi."

"_Senpai_ tidak bersalah. Aku malah berterimakasih."

"Tidak, aku salah." Sasori menggeleng, melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura. "Aku sudah kalah pada _sensei_ sejak awal. Seharusnya aku mundur, tapi aku memaksakan kehendakku dan bertingkah egois. Maafkan perbuatanku."

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, lalu memandang Sakura dengan senyuman sedihnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan––aku sudah kalah sejak awal. Tapi kau belum kalah, Sakura." Ujar Sasori bijaksana. "Kau _belum _dikalahkan siapapun. Jadi, jangan jadi pengecut seperti aku."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasori menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluk gadis itu dengan seluruh kesedihannya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan pergi. Pergi dari hadapan Sakura, menyisakan gadis itu dengan seluruh kegalauan hati yang menyiksa.

.

.

Kurenai membereskan buku-bukunya dan menatap ponselnya dengan bingung. Kakashi tidak juga membalas pesannya. Laki-laki itu tidak masuk hari ini tanpa keterangan, membuatnya bingung setengah mati.

Kurenai keluar dari ruang guru dan turun ke koridor lantai pertama. Ia akan menghampiri Kakashi saja ke rumahnya, karena tidak biasanya laki-laki itu menghilang seperti ini. Setelah keluar dari koridor lantai satu yang cukup panjang, ia segera menyebrangi lapangan dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Wanita itu memberhentikan mobilnya ketika melihat seorang siswi yang yang sedang berdiri di depan sekolah.

"Yamanaka?" tebaknya, pada gadis pirang itu.

Ia menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Selamat siang, _sensei_."

"Menunggu pacar?"

"Ah, tidak." Jawab Ino, meski begitu wajahnya bersemu. "Aku ingin mengunjungi temanku, ia hari ini tidak masuk dan tidak memberi keterangan apa-apa. Aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Kurenai sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, meski begitu wajah bingungnya tetap tersembunyi dengan baik.

Niat gadis itu sama dengannya.

"Siapa temanmu itu?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Kurenai tersenyum gemas, lalu menekan tombol kunci di mobilnya. "Naik, Yamanaka."

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tahu, hari ini Kakashi juga tidak masuk?"

Seakan tersadar, Ino langsung mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil Kurenai. Ternyata mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Keduanya tidak masuk dan keduanya menghilang tanpa kabar. Kemungkinan mereka saat ini sedang berdua saja sangat besar.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Jangan sampai Sakura kenapa-napa karena Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Kakashi sekarang, dan kalau memang mereka sedang berdua seperti yang kita pikirkan," ujar Kurenai membuka pembicaraan. "Itu berarti keduanya tidak akan berada di rumah mereka masing-masing."

"Ya, kupikir-pikir juga begitu, _sensei_." Gumam Ino menyetujui. Ia lalu teringat akan pesan singkat Sakura kemarin yang bilang kalau Sasori menjemputnya sepulang kerja. Mungkin saja Sasori tahu sesuatu. "Aku akan menanyakan Sasori _senpai_, siapa tahu ia bisa memberi keterangan kemana Sakura sekarang."

Kurenai memandang Ino sekilas. "Sasori? Si berandal itu?" ujarnya pelan dan memberhentikan mobil di lampu merah. "Ia sudah jarang masuk ruang detensi sekarang."

"Ya, karena hampir setiap hari dia ke kelasku." Gumam Ino dengan nada geli, sangat pelan.

Ino menekan nomor Sasori, lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Ya?_"

"_Senpai_," ujar Ino pelan, memandang ke depan dan memperhatikan beberapa orang yang sedang menyebrang jalan. "Kemarin malam kau bersama Sakura, ya? Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang? Dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

Sasori terdiam di seberang sana, lalu terdengar helaan nafasnya yang berat. "_Aku tidak tahu. Maaf._"

"Oh," gumam Ino pelan, kecewa. "Terimakasih kalau begitu."

Sambungan dimatikan oleh Sasori dan Ino menoleh ke arah Kurenai. "Sasori _senpai_ tidak tahu dimana Sakura sekarang, _sensei_. Sepertinya kita harus mencari Kakashi _sensei _dan Sakura sendirian."

"Sasori suka Sakura, ya?"

"Iya, _sensei_. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali mengabsen Sakura dimana saja." Ujar Ino, sedikit geli ketika mengingat saat-saat Sasori yang gencar sekali mendekati Sakura. "Sebelum melihat Sakura melintas masuk ke gerbang, pasti ia tidak akan masuk ke kelas. Kalau tidak melihat Sakura di kantin, ia pasti akan datang ke kelas dan memastikan kalau Sakura sudah makan. Lucu sekali Sasori _senpai _itu."

Kurenai mengangguk-angguk, membelokkan mobilnya untuk berputar-putar. _Pantas saja aku suka memergoki Kakashi yang diam-diam kembali dengan wajah kesal._

Ponselnya bergetar pelan. Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka pesan dari Sasori.

_Rumah Sakit Tokyo_

"Rumah Sakit Tokyo...?" gumam Ino tanpa sadar.

Kurenai langsung menekan pedal gasnya dan melaju menuju rumah sakit di pusat kota Tokyo tersebut. Meskipun Ino belum memberikan penjelasan mengapa mereka harus pergi ke rumah sakit Tokyo dan hanya menggumam saja, tapi entah kenapa firasat Kurenai menjadi tidak enak saat mendengar kata rumah sakit.

Mereka sampai lima belas menit kemudian dan turun dari dalam mobil menuju ke dalam gedung.

"Apa ada seorang pasien bernama Sakura Haruno disini?" tanya Ino langsung.

Pegawai rumah sakit yang berada di balik meja batu tersebut menunduk dan mengetik-ngetik sesuatu pada komputernya, namun pada akhirnya ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada, nona. Tidak ada pasien bernama Sakura Haruno disini."

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi Hatake?"

Wanita itu kembali menunduk dan mencari-cari nama Kakashi Hatake, lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Ya. Dia baru saja masuk tadi malam."

Ino dan Kurenai berpandangan tanpa sadar. "Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kurenai langsung.

"Kamar nomor 3008A. Kalian bisa naik ke lantai tiga dan berbelok kanan."

"Terimakasih."

Kurenai dan Ino segera berjalan menuju ke arah lift dan langsung berbelok ke kanan ketika mereka sudah sampai. Mereka berbagi tugas––Ino mengamati deretan pintu di kiri dan Kurenai di kanan––dan akhirnya berhenti ketika akhirnya Kurenai berhenti di sebuah ruangan berpintu biru muda––yah, semuanya berpintu biru muda––.

Ino membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan langsung mendapati Kakashi yang sedang tertidur di ranjang. Keduanya tidak dapat menahan senyum ketika melihat tangan kanan pria itu yang tergeletak... di atas kepala Sakura.

"_Sensei_, sebaiknya kita keluar sa––"

"Kau bercanda, Yamanaka?" tanya Kurenai, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Si Uban sama sekali tidak tertidur!"

Setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut, Kakashi tersenyum secara ajaib dalam tidurnya. Pria itu lalu membuka kedua matanya dan memberi isyarat kepada mereka berdua untuk diam, karena ia tidak ingin gadis bersurai _pink_-nya terbangun tiba-tiba.

Ino mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Gurunya ini memang brengsek karena sudah mempermainkan Sakura––tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura sangat menyayanginya, meskipun gadis itu berulang kali mencoba menyangkal dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Neji dan Sasori. Namun melihat Sakura yang tertidur seperti itu membuat Ino sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa tidak _sensei_ saja yang duduk dan Sakura yang tidur?" tanya Ino tanpa bisa ditahan.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. "Aku baru saja keluar dari IGD, Yamanaka. Semalaman aku tidur disana. Untuk mengangkat kakiku saja susah sekali." Terang Kakashi, membuat Ino sedikit mengendur raut kerasnya. "Kalau aku bisa pasti aku sudah menukar posisiku dengan temanmu ini, bukan?"

"Yah, cukup kuat untuk mengusap kepalanya, tapi." Sindir Kurenai, disambut dengan anggukan setuju Ino.

Kakashi tertawa, namun tawanya langsung terhenti ketika ia merasa nyeri pada bekas tusukannya. Kurenai dan Ino berjalan mendekat dan keduanya duduk di sofa hijau toska yang berada di sisi kiri ruangan tersebut.

"Dia tidak tidur semalaman." Gumam Kakashi, memandang dua orang yang berada di sampingnya dengan pandangan geli. "Sepertinya ia benar-benar khawatir padaku."

Ino berdecak pelan. "_Sensei_ menyebalkan sekali."

.

.

haaaaaaaaaaaai apdet lagi!

hm, mulai ada titik terang nih. biasanya kalo konflik udah pada reda bakal ending gak lama lagi.

yap. menuju ending!

jadi buat kalian yang bosen sama fic ini, tenang aja, sebentar lagi tamat -_-b

jangan lupa buat review ya!

lopeya

tbc asap

see you all

selamanya

se

la

ma

nya


	15. Chapter 15

Ino berdecak pelan. "_Sensei_ menyebalkan sekali."

Mendengar banyaknya suara yang mengganggu tidurnya, Sakura menggeliat pelan dan kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia membelalak kaget ketika wajah Kakashi-lah yang pertama kali dilihatnya dan wajah Kurenai serta Ino setelahnya. Gadis itu mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar, dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ino!" desisnya tanpa sadar, lalu tersenyum tidak enak. "Maaf, _sensei_. Aku pulang dulu."

Sakura mengucapkannya ke arah Kurenai, karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Kakashi sekarang. Setelah meminta maaf lagi ke arah Kurenai, ia segera menarik Ino untuk keluar dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

Sakura yang ternyata masih setengah sadar langsung jatuh terduduk, dan akibatnya kepalanya terantuk ke belakang. Ia menatap Ino dengan sedih, dan Ino sadar kalau wajah temannya itu perlahan-lahan memerah. Pasti ia malu karena tertidur di sebelah Kakashi dengan dua orang lain yang melihatnya seperti itu.

"Um, Sakura." Panggil Ino pada temannya yang sedang menutup wajah itu. "Apa kau mau bercerita padaku... ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sakura menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu memandang Ino dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Ino pantas heran. Baju Sakura yang dipenuhi dengan darah dan wajah gadis itu yang kumal tentu saja mengundang pertanyaan. Namun Sakura bingung harus seperti apa menjelaskannya kepada Ino.

"Begini..." gumam Sakura pelan, bingung harus bagaimana memulainya. "Aku benar-benar dijemput oleh Sasori _senpai_ kemarin malam. Lalu tiba-tiba saja _sensei_ meneleponku, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan terlalu jelas. Dan semuanya terjadi seperti kebutulan yang beruntun... aku terdorong banyak orang dan menemukan _sensei_ berdarah-darah di taman, lalu Sasori _senpai _datang dan menolongnya juga."

Tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa menceritakan bagian Sasori yang menyatakan perasaannya dan dengan tajam meminta Sakura untuk mundur saja. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih menjaga _image _senior baik hati itu dan berharap kalau perbuatannya ini bisa meredakan rasa kecewa Sasori pada dirinya.

"Aku masih tidak tahu siapa yang menyebabkan _sensei_ seperti itu," gumam Sakura, bingung akan pemikirannya sendiri. "Setahuku dia, 'kan, tidak punya musuh. Semua orang di sekolah kita, laki-laki atau perempuan, menyukai dan menghormatinya. Tidak mungkin dia diserang oleh siswanya sendiri."

"Ya, tapi mungkin diserang oleh siswa sekolah lain."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Ino dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku baru teringat kabar yang diberitahukan ibuku, dihari-hari saat kau dekat dengan Neji sialan itu." Ujar Ino, duduk di samping Sakura dan berusaha mengingat. "Aku lupa persisnya kapan. Yang jelas, saat itu aku sedang mengeluh padanya tentang betapa menyebalkannya kau disekolah dan aku tidak sengaja menyinggung Nej––"

"Tunggu. Kau menjadikanku topik untuk berbicara dengan ibumu?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Itu tidak penting sekarang. Aku tidak sengaja menyinggung Neji, menceritakan betapa buruknya dia menurut cerita Sasori _senpai_. Aku juga bilang padanya kalau Neji itu bersekolah di sekolah Akarui. Dan kau tahu, apa reaksi ibuku?"

Sakura menggeleng. Mana ia tahu.

"'Kakak kelasmu pembuat masalah itu juga pindah ke sekolah Akarui, kau tahu?' Begitu katanya." Ujar Ino, sedikit menirukan intonasi ibunya yang berwibawa.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu, Yama––"

Gadis itu menghentikkan ucapannya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan kedua mata yang sukses membulat, ia memandang Ino dengan tidak percaya. "Maksud ibumu itu, Kara?"

"_Bingo!_"

Sakura membuang pandangan dengan kesal. Neji yang bertemu dengan Kara, ditawari sebuah pekerjaan _menyenangkan_ oleh gadis jalang itu, dan setuju karena kebetulan sekali musuh bebuyutannya ada di sekolah tersebut juga. Keduanya mendapat keuntungan, mungkin plus plus kalau mereka tahu Sasori menyukai Sakura. Selain bisa melukai orang yang dibenci Kara, melukai Sakura juga berarti melukai Sasori secara tidak langsung, 'kan?

"Sakura, kali ini aku berbicara serius. Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Ujar Ino dengan suara rendah, takut ada orang yang mendengarkannya. "Satu-satunya malaikat pelindungmu sedang tidak berdaya sekarang––setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Kara. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu masuk ke koran halaman pertama besok pagi."

Sakura menyetujui perkataan Ino itu.

"Selain itu, orangtuamu tidak mungkin mengantar-jemput tiap hari, 'kan?" tanya Ino untuk memastikan, yang disambut anggukan Sakura. "Untungnya, walaupun malaikat pelindungmu tak berdaya, tapi bidadari pendampingmu masih sangat kuat."

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Ino menjitak kepala Sakura dengan kesal. "Aku serius. Kau tahu kau harus tinggal dimana, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Perkataan Ino ada benarnya––ah, bukan ada lagi, memang benar-benar benar. Tiga benar untuk Ino Yamanaka. Tapi masalahnya adalah, Sakura merasa tidak enak kalau harus tinggal di rumah temannya itu. Pertama, orang-orang di rumah Ino selalu menganggap teman Ino sebagai nona dan tuan mereka. Kedua... orang tua Ino kadang membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

Bukan karena mereka tidak menyukai Sakura... justru sebaliknya.

"Karena itu, kau lebih ba––"

Ucapan Ino terhenti ketika pintu ruangan Kakashi terbuka. Kurenai keluar dari kamar Kakashi dan memandang mereka dengan kening berkerut. Tapi kerutan itu segera hilang dan digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman ramah.

"Ah, kalian belum pulang ternyata." Ujarnya, senyumannya belum hilang dari wajah guru cantik itu. "Sakura, si Uban bilang padaku untuk memintamu masuk kalau kau belum pulang. Ternyata firasatnya kuat juga, ya. Ia bisa tahu kalau kau belum pulang."

Sakura tersenyum tidak enak, lalu mengangguk. "Terimakasih, _sensei_."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Yamanaka, kau tidak ingin pulang juga?" tanya Kurenai menawarkan.

Ino menggeleng sopan. "Aku akan meminta teman menjemputku."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, _girls_."

Kurenai berlalu dan Sakura memandang Ino dengan alisnya yang naik, ingin bertaut. Ino mengangguk, lalu mendorong temannya itu untuk masuk. Setelah melihat Sakura masuk, Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia andalkan tiap saat, si pengangguran dengan otak cerdas, Nara.

Sementara itu Sakura masuk dan mendapati Kakashi yang sedang memandangi langit-langit. Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang––dibandingkan dengan kemarin malam, tentu saja.

"Sini."

Kakashi meminta Sakura mendekat dengan gerakan tangannya. Sakura memberikan senyuman kecutnya––Kakashi seperti sedang memanggil anak kecil saja kalau seperti itu––namun tetap berjalan mendekat ke Kakashi.

Sakura duduk di tempatnya tertidur kembali dan memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Ada apa, _sensei_?"

"Aku ingin berterimakasih karena telah menolongku." Ujar Kakashi pelan. Di wajahnya masih lebam parah dan beberapa luka goresnya sudah mulai mengering––syukurlah. "Dan karena telah menungguiku selama semalam tadi."

Sakura tersenyum. "Sama-sama, _sensei_."

"Yang membuatku bingung adalah," ujar Kakashi, memandang Sakura yang masih tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

Sakura terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia tidak menemukan Kakashi begitu saja. Tubuhnya diombang-ambingkan oleh arus manusia, dan akhirnya ia terhempas. Namun hal positifnya adalah, ketika ia mendongakkan kepala, ia menemukan Kakashi.

"Sama seperti _sensei_ yang selalu menemukanku ketika aku dirundung masalah," gumam Sakura, tanpa sadar tersenyum geli mengingat bagaimana Kakashi selalu menolongnya keluar dari masalah. "Aku juga mungkin bisa menemukan _sensei_ yang sedang dalam masalah, sekali-kali."

Kakashi ikut tersenyum, tidak bisa untuk tidak mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terpasang infus sekarang dan mengusap kepala Sakura. "Kau tahu, kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, anak manis."

Sakura tersipu ketika Kakashi memanggilnya dengan sebutan anak manis.

Coba saja kalau Ino atau Kurenai melihat mereka berdua sekarang. Pasti dua perempuan itu akan langsung menarik mereka dan memaki habis-habisan. Melihat temannya bertingkah laku sebagai remaja kasmaran seperti ini––wajar bagi Sakura (meskipun Ino mungkin saja tetap muak melihatnya), tidak wajar bagi Kakashi––tentu saja akan membuat masing-masing Ino dan Kurenai muntah di tempat saat itu juga.

"Selama Kurenai disini dan menceramahiku, kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku?"

Sakura menggeleng, karena ia memang tidak mendengar apapun. Ino mendapatkan seluruh perhatiannya sedari tadi.

"Ia bertanya padaku, yang bahkan aku tidak tahu jawabannya," ujar Kakashi, wajahnya jadi terlihat berpikir sekarang. "Kurenai bilang, kenapa aku menghubungimu saat itu? Kenapa bukan dia saja, atau Asuma dan bahkan saudaraku?"

Sakura juga baru menyadarinya. Benar juga. _Kenapa harus aku?_

Mereka terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencari-cari jawaban dari pertanyaan Kurenai yang memang sulit itu. Siapa tahu suara pendingin ruangan dapat membisikkan jawaban yang tepat, atau mungkin detik jam yang teratur bisa memberikan inspirasi akan jawaban yang mereka cari-cari sekarang.

Ketika menyadari ada yang memandangi sedari tadi, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Karena kau adalah kau. Tidak ada jawaban lain."

Angin berhembus di luar sana, meskipun bunyi lembutnya tidak dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua, namun pohon yang berada di dekat jendela kamar Kakashi bergoyang-goyang lembut dan daun-daunnya saling bergeser. Begitu pula dengan dua orang di kamar rumah sakit ini. Degupan jantung mereka yang meningkat tidak dapat di dengar namun pandangan keduanya makin melembut, dan keduanya memerah.

Meskipun sedikit berbeda––Sakura memerah di pipi dan Kakashi di telinga.

Pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung. Kali ini secara tulus, tanpa ada rasa kasihan, karena pintu hati Kakashi yang sesungguhnya sudah terbuka. Kuncinya ada di depan pria itu sekarang. Tidak ada alasan untuk menutupnya lagi. Tidak perlu menutup-nutupi fakta untuk menjaga perkataan orang lain––hanya ada _kau, _dan _aku _disini. Tidak ada _dia _atau _mereka_.

Telapak tangan Kakashi kembali bergerak di atas kepala Sakura dan mengusapnya lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum, meletakkan kepalanya di atas ranjang dan membiarkan Kakashi mengusap kepalanya terus menerus.

.

.

Rumah Sakura kosong sudah lebih dari seminggu. Sebagai gantinya, gadis itu menginap di rumah Ino. Sangat menyenangkan, seperti mempunyai saudari perempuan saja. Pesta piyama, menghabiskan _dorayaki_ sampai tengah malam, mengangis tersedu-sedu karena maraton drama, dan bangun kesiangan esok paginya memang sangat menyenangkan.

Mereka sudah pernah menginap seperti ini namun bahan pembicaraan saat itu hanyalah anak laki-laki dari sekolah dasar tetangga. Tidak seperti sekarang, ketika topik pembicaraan berubah menjadi guru tampan mereka, atau mungkin teman kecil dari mereka, dan bahkan kakak laki-laki temannya sendiri!

"Sai?" jerit Sakura tidak percaya. "Kau... aish, si pirang ini! Tidak boleh! Kenapa Sai? Aku lebih setuju kau dan Shikamaru!"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu melemparkan timun yang tadi menempel di keningnya ke sembarang arah. "Si gondrong itu sudah punya pacar sekarang! Aku patah hati, Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak berperasaan sekarang. Dia tidak mau menjemputku lagi, mengantarkanku, dan malah mengurusi pacarnya itu!"

"Yah, kau memang memperlakukannya lebih seperti pembantu, 'sih." Komentar Sakura, mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti.

"Tapi aku, 'kan, temannya sejak kecil! Dia juga tidak pernah mengeluh, kok." Ino membela dirinya sendiri, meraih bantalnya yang kelewat empuk dan mendudukinya begitu saja. "Dan kau tahu, pacarnya itu orang luar negeri! Dia memamerkannya terus padaku! Dia pikir aku tidak bisa memacari orang luar negeri juga, apa?!"

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahu Ino dengan prihatin. "Coba saja cari, Ino."

"Kau sendiri, Sakura? Bagaimana dengan Kakashi _sensei_?" tanya Ino, meraih toples kaca yang berisi biskuit cokelat di atas nakasnya dan mulai mengunyah sebuah.

"Apa maksudmu? Ya biasa saja." Jawab Sakura bingung.

"Ah, aku tahu." Ino menjentikkan jari, sepertinya menyimpulkan hipotesis seenak jidatnya. "Ia pasti ingin melindungimu. Tidak ingin hubungan kalian ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah dan menunggu kau untuk lulus dulu, baru terang-terangan mengumumkan hubungan kalian dengan menikahimu."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan mengambil biskuit cokelat Ino. "_Pardon?_"

"Kau harus sadar, Kakashi _sensei_ itu _jauuuuuuuuuuuuuh_ lebih tua dari kita. Kau pikir ia mau menunggumu lama-lama, apa?" desis Ino kesal, menjitak Sakura dengan gemas. "Kalau kau sudah mengambil keputusan, resiko dari keputusan itu sudah sepaket dan tidak dapat kau pisahkan. Jangan pura-pura bodoh, ah."

Sakura bukannya pura-pura bodoh, namun ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Ino bisa berpikir seperti itu, sejauh itu.

"Tapi tidak tahu juga, sih. Mungkin ia akan menunggumu. Toh sepertinya di umur berapapun, _sensei_ akan tetap terlihat tampan." Ujar Ino, mengusap-usap dagunya seperti seorang ahli kimia. "Dan kau akan terus-terusan menyukainya juga. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu suka pada seseorang sampai seperti ini, lho."

Sakura tersenyum, memandang Ino dengan kedua mata hijaunya. "Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir sejauh dirimu, Ino."

"Lalu kau berpikir seperti apa? Kau ingin main-main saja, begitu?" tanya Ino kesal, berdecak dan menendang kaki Sakura yang berada di depannya. "Anak bodoh. Sudah kubilang kalau kau harus memperhitungkan tiap keputusan yang kau ambil, kan? Kau pikir akan main-main saja pada Kakashi _sensei_? Setelah dia babak belur begini karena kau?!"

Ino mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Sakura yang menunduk dan memasang senyuman bersalah. Kakashi memang sudah bilang padanya kalau Neji yang menikamnya kemarin, dan Sakura bercerita pada Ino. Semakin kuatlah pemikiran gadis pirang itu kalau ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Kara, dan Neji adalah senjata hebat yang dapat dipakainya untuk melumpuhkan lawan.

"Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan aku, Ino." Ujar Sakura pelan, memandang Ino dengan kedua matanya yang memancarkan raut bingung. "Sebaiknya aku seperti apa sekarang, menyikapi semuanya. Menyikapi kau, pekerjaanku, sekolahku, dan musuhku. Hidupku... rumit sekali, kau tahu?"

.

.

"Wah, _sensei_! Berkelahi dengan siapa?"

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kelas, _sensei_?"

"Kita tidak perlu ke gedung olahraga?"

"Kau kemana saja selama seminggu ini, Kakashi _sensei_?"

"_KYAAAAAA_ PANGERAN KITA SUDAH KEMBALI!"

"Diam semuanya." Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum jengkel, menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju meja guru yang terletak di sisi kiri kelas. "Siapa yang membawa buku paket disini? Tidak ada? Ah, detensi kelas kalau begitu."

Kakashi sontak saja langsung disoraki oleh seluruh kelas, tidak terkecuali Ino Yamanaka. Walaupun gadis itu menyorakinya dengan nada yang berbeda dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Kalau teman kelasnya berteriak 'Huuuuuuu', Ino malah berteriak 'Huuu-uuu-uu-uuu-uu' tidak jelas, membuat Kakashi salah tingkah dan tanpa kentara memandang muridnya itu dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menabsen murid-murid malas ini dulu." Ujar Kakashi, namun malah ditanggapi dengan tawa seisi ruangan kelas. Kakashi adalah guru yang disukai oleh seluruh murid, seluruh tingkat, dan seluruh gender. Semua menyukai dan segan padanya. Selain karena tampan, guru ini baik dan menyenangkan.

"Rei Kobayashi? Bagus. Ruichi Ageda? Saki Kojima? Kau disitu rupanya. Sa..." ucapannya terhenti, dan Kakashi berdeham sebentar. "Sakura Haruno?"

"Belum datang, _sensei_!"

Kakashi tersenyum jengkel––bukan tatapan lagi sekarang––ke arah Ino Yamanaka yang baru saja berteriak, dan mengangguk-angguk. "Terimakasih Yamanaka. Kulanjutkan, ya. Tenten? Terumi Takeda? Toro Yokoyama? Usui Maru––"

Perkataan Kakashi terhenti ketika pintu ruangan kelas terbuka dan Sakura Haruno berdiri disana, diambang pintu, dengan tubuhnya yang penuh peluh dan wajahnya yang memandang Kakashi dengan kaget. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menggeleng, membungkuk ke arah Kakashi dan dengan berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang berada di samping Ino.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menatap papan absennya kembali. "Usui Maruyama? Yoshiro Oono? Bagus. Yuriko Imai?" Kakashi menyebutkan nama anak terakhir, lalu mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Bagus sekali. Semuanya hadir dan hanya ada satu orang yang terlambat hari ini, berarti?"

Sakura merasakan tatapan Kakashi dan seluruh anak kelas tertuju padanya. Gurunya itu––ah, pacarnya mungkin?––sudah bilang padanya, kalaupun mereka sudah berpacaran sekarang, tidak ada pengistimewaan dimatanya ketika mereka sedang berseragam. Tidak ada penambahan nilai Cuma-Cuma, tidak ada penggantian huruf dari C menjadi A hanya karena mereka berkirim pesan tiap harinya.

"Buat rangkuman dari bahan yang kuajarkan hari ini, kumpulkan padaku pulang sekolah nanti." Ujar Kakashi tanpa perasaan, membuat bahu Sakura melorot begitu saja. "Minimal sepuluh lembar _saja_. Nah, sekarang dua orang ikut aku untuk mengambil buku paket tahun lalu ke perpustakaan. Anak-anak manja ini, benar-benar."

Kakashi menunjuk dua orang laki-laki bertubuh besar––tentu saja salah satunya adalah Choji. Sebelum itu, ia berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menjelaskan kalau bagaimana rangkuman itu harus dibuat. Harus memiliki tanggal, alasan kenapa rangkuman itu dibuat, dan memiliki peta konsep. Harus jelas setiap poinnya. Dan banyak lagi.

Alasan saja.

Pada akhirnyapun, Sakura menemukan saputangan guru itu yang tertinggal di mejanya, entah bagaimana. Gadis itu memastikan tidak ada yang melihat benda itu berada di mejanya, dan mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Kakashi dengan heran.

Kakashi tersenyum, menunjuk siku kanannya sendiri dengan jari, lalu berlalu untuk mengantar kedua anak muridnya ke perpustakaan.

Sakura tertegun. Siku kanannya memang berdarah, karena ia tertabrak seseorang di depan sekolah tadi. Kenapa Kakashi bisa tahu?

Tentu saja karena Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan baik. Sakura bodoh.

.

.

Toko rajut mereka sedang sibuk sekarang. Pelanggan mengalir seperti air, datang dan keluar, seperti tidak ada waktu istirahat saja. Sungguh siang yang aneh, namun hal tersebut disambut baik oleh tiga orang pekerja yang berada disana.

Sakura meraih sebuah buku tentang bagaimana cara merajut yang baik dan memberikan buku tersebut kepada seorang ibu yang berada di dekatnya. "Ini buku yang paling mudah dipelajari untuk pemula. Ada pola-pola yang tidak terlalu rumit, dan bahkan anak remaja seusia putri ibu juga bisa belajar merajut dengan buku ini."

Sakura tersenyum pada putri tersebut yang sepertinya seusia dengannya, atau mungkin lebih muda. "Walaupun untuk pemula, tapi buku ini tidak hanya mengajarkan cara membuat _sweater_ saja. Ada topi, sarung tangan, syal, baju hangat, seperti itu. Banyak varian, kalian tinggal memilih saja."

Ibu tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali, membuat Sakura serba salah harus berceloteh lagi atau tidak. Akhirnya ketika ibu itu meminta beberapa gulung benang sebagai permulaan dan alat-alat merajut lainnya, Sakura segera berjalan menuju rak benang yang berada di sisi kanan toko dan mengambilkan beberapa gulung benang.

"Ada beberapa kategori, dari kualitas, ketebalan, dan kerapatan seratnya." Ujar Sakura, meletakkan beberapa gulung benang di atas meja tersebut. "Tentu saja semakin baik semakin tinggi harganya, tapi tidak akan rugi untuk memilihnya."

Akhirnya ibu itu memilih benang-benang yang direkomendasikan Sakura dan melakukan transaksi dengan Temari yang bertugas di belakang kasir. Pelanggan Naruto-lah yang sedari tadi terlihat tidak puas, dan akhirnya keluar dari toko dengan wajah tertekuk dan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan celotehan tidak jelas.

Naruto berjalan lelah ke arah pintu kaca, membalik tulisan _open _menjadi _close_.

"Menyebalkan sekali nenek itu. Dia bilang semua benang disini mahal. Bahkan yang paling jelek sekalipun." Ujar Naruto kesal, merebahkan dirinya di atas meja-meja toko mereka. "Memangnya aku yang memberi _label-label_ harga itu? Mana kutahu betapa murahnya bulu domba di desanya sana! Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Sakura tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. "Sudahlah. Kau emosi karena seorang nenek?"

"Naruto memang seperti itu. Digigit semut saja dia bisa langsung memaki semut itu dan menginjak semua semut yang lewat di depannya." Ujar Temari, yang langsung disambut oleh tawa geli Sakura. "Jangan diambil hati, Naruto. Hidup tidak akan menyenangkan kalau setiap hari hanya kesenangan yang kau dapat."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk setuju, lalu menatap jam toko tersebut. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh menit. Mereka memang terlambat tutup karena nenek pelanggan Naruto tadi. Gadis itu segera berjalan menuju ruang belakang, berganti baju dan keluar lengkap dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Pulang?" tanya Temari, gadis itu sudah berada di balik kasir lagi sekarang, menghitung berapa pendapatan yang mereka dapatkan hari ini.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Aku takut pulang malam-malam."

"Sakura, bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengan orang tua kandungmu? Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah mereka saja? Lebih aman, tentunya." Ujar Naruto, memandang Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tidak mau saja." Gumam Sakura, ikut bingung. "Kehidupanku yang sekarang sudah cukup nyaman. Memangnya kau mau aku datang sebagai pembeli, bukan sebagai pegawai toko ini, sama sepertimu?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu tidak. Bagus. Selamanya kau akan bekerja di toko ini."

Sakura tersenyum kesal, tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto dan berjalan keluar dari toko tersebut dengan perasaan senang. Ia memang tidak mau tinggal dengan orang tuanya yang ternyata super sibuk, meskipun ibu dan ayahnya rutin menelepon dua atau tiga hari sekali hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya––dan Sakura sering sekali berbohong––. Seperti yang ia bilang tadi, kehidupannya yang sekarang sudah cukup nyaman.

Gadis itu turun dengan eskalator dan berjalan, memandangi _mall_ yang masih ramai oleh lautan manusia. Pandangan matanya lalu berhenti begitu saja ke sebuah sosok yang sedang duduk di salah satu kedai kopi, membaca sebuah buku dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Kakashi _sensei_.

Ah, Kakashi-_kun_.

Menjijikkan.

_Kakashi sensei_? Gumam Sakura dalam hatinya, bingung. Gadis itu menggeleng, mungkin salah melihat, namun Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya saat itu juga. Tidak sepertinya, guru muda itu tersenyum begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sakura berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di depan meja Kakashi, tepat di depan pria yang sedang menatapnya itu.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan bingung, kenapa ia bisa sampai disini. _Kenapa aku berjalan ke arahnya? Kenapa aku bukannya langsung lari saja begitu dia menyadari aku tengah memperhatikannya? Sakura bodoh!_ Jeritnya dalam hati, putus asa.

Sakura tersenyum tidak enak, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak berjalan. Tapi tangan Kakashi menahan pergelangan tangannya, membuat gadis itu harus menatap guru itu kembali dan tidak jadi berjalan pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi tenang.

"Pu––pulang, _sensei_. Ini su.. sudah malam." Jawab Sakura gugup, tangannya berkeringat dingin karena tangan Kakashi belum melepas pergelangan tangannya. "Memangnya apa yang sedang _sensei _lakukan disini?"

"Menunggumu."

_Déjà vu_

_._

_._

akhinya apdet juga!1111111

setelah berjuang selama satu minggu menghadapi berbagai tantangan keimanan dan kejiwaan (ex : sosiologi dan geografi), akhirnya sekarang akhuh bisa apdet cerita ini lagih.

makasih loh buat review sama kritikannya! akhuh sangat mengapresiasi setiap perkataan kalian untuk membuat fic ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.

sedikit curhat, akhuh memang merasa belum terlalu _shangghup_ kalo harus membahas beberapa konflik secara konstan dalam satu cerita... emang author labil dan bosenan. jadi maklum aja yah.

oya, 3 hari lagi genap usia akun naomi ishigara ini dua tahun loh!111111 yeayeayea azek

aku mau kasih hadiah buat kalian yang selalu setiah bacain fanfic akhuh dari monogatari sampe unlovable :")

da akumah apa atuh tanpa kalian.

pai pai!

_unlovable tbc!_


	16. Chapter 16

"Menunggumu."

_Déjà vu_

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Asuma _sensei _yang memintamu?"

"Sayangnya, kali ini tidak."

Kakashi ikut tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sakura dengan lembut sehingga gadis itu terduduk di bangku di depannya. "Apakah Asuma harus memintaku dulu baru aku aku boleh menemuimu?"

"Kali ini aku boleh salah paham?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Boleh, boleh."

Ternyata memang berbeda ketika mereka berpacaran _pura-pura_ dan berpacaran _benar-benar_ seperti sekarang. Lebih banyak hal manis yang mengejutkan. Lebih banyak senyuman dan lebih banyak berdebar-debar. Dan… tidak ada yang mengganjal lagi.

"Aku menunggumu pulang. Kau sudah selesai sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi, wibawanya sebagai guru sudah berubah menjadi wibawa seorang pria dewasa sekarang. "Aku harus memastikan anak kecil ini sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat."

Sakura tersenyum jengkel, tatapan matanya ke Kakashi yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi kesal. "_Sensei_ menyebalkan sekali."

"Kau bukan yang pertama berkata seperti itu."

Kakashi menutup novelnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas ransel hitam yang ternyata dibawa oleh pria itu. Dia lalu menarik tangan Sakura pelan dan meninggalkan mejanya tadi, dengan gelas kopinya yang masih terisi setengah.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Baik." Jawab Sakura, merasa sedikit malu karena ini pertama kalinya Kakashi menggenggam tangannya di depan umum. Dulu, walaupun mereka berpacaran, tapi Kakashi hanya menggenggam tangannya saat mereka akan memasuki gedung tua saja. Selain itu tidak pernah. Dan Sakura tidak pernah menyadari keanehan itu.

"Malu?" Tanya Kakashi, senyuman geli tidak dapat disembunyikannya.

Sakura diam saja, karena wajahnya mulai memerah. Walaupun Kakashi masih memakai baju kerjanya––kemeja lengan panjang dan celana bahan––tapi tas ransel di punggungnya membuat perubahan yang cukup besar sekarang. Setidaknya tidak ada yang akan menyadari kalau orang yang sedang berada di sampingnya ini adalah gurunya.

"Jangan kira aku sudah memaafkan _sensei_, ya. Aku masih kesal karena _sensei_ menghukumku." Ujar Sakura saat mereka sudah memasuki mobil, membuat Kakashi menoleh ke arahnya saat pria itu sedang memaikai _seatbelt_. "Bagaimanapun juga memintaku merangkum lalu memberikan sapu tanganmu itu bukanlah hal yang cukup untuk memaafkanmu."

Kakashi tetap tidak menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya, namun pria itu memutar tubuh dan menarik _seatbelt _milik Sakura, hendak memakaikannya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan wajah muridnya itu, lalu memberikan senyuman mengejeknya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memafkanku kalau begitu?"

Sakura menyadari wajahnya memerah, karena itu ia mendorong bahu Kakashi menjauh dan memakai _seatbelt_-nya sendiri. Wajahnya yang memerah sekarang tertekuk kesal, Kakashi sepertinya senang sekali menggodanya seperti ini. Apa karena dia jauh lebih muda dari guru itu?

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Sakura. Walaupun kau anak emas di mataku, namun dalam pelajaran, aku tidak dapat meng-emas-kan mu. Mengerti?" ujar Kakashi, sesaat terdengar seperti sedang mengajar di kelas tadi. "Kau harus lulus dengan nilai baik, karena itu tanyakan saja padaku kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, tidak berminat untuk menjawab Kakashi yang sekarang lebih terkenal lagi menjadi ahli motivasi.

"Kau..." gumam Kakashi tidak terlalu jelas. "Bisa tidur lima jam saja?"

"Uh? Bisa." Jawab Sakura bingung.

Kakashi tersenyum, tiba-tiba saja membelokkan mobilnya ke arah yang berlawanan. "Kalau begitu aku akan menculikmu sebentar."

Mata Sakura melebar, ia segera mendorong bahu Kakashi pelan. "Jangan seenaknya!"

"Aku akan mengembalikanmu ke rumah sebelum pukul dua belas, jangan khawatir."

Sakura menghela nafasnya, percaya Kakashi tidak akan macam-macam padanya. Mereka saling terdiam selama perjalananya, sampai akhirnya mobil guru itu berhenti di sebuah jalan perbatasan kota yang sepi. Hanya setengah jam dari _mall_ tempat Sakura bekerja dan sekarang pria itu menepikan mobilnya.

"Ayo turun." Ujar Kakashi, melepaskan _seatbelt_-nya dan keluar dari mobil.

Sakura turun dengan bingung dan berdiri di samping Kakashi yang sekarang sedang memandangi bintang. Terkadang ia sering terpesona dengan sosok baru Kakashi yang ditemuinya. Kadang berwibawa, dingin, tegas, kadang kekanakan, dan terkadang.. kesepian.

"Naiklah ke atas kap."

"Apa?"

"Naik saja."

Sakura memicingkan matanya, lalu menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak mau! Untuk apa aku harus naik ke kap mobilmu?"

"Anak ini, benar-benar."

Sesudah berkata seperti itu, Kakashi meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya pelan menuju sisi mobil. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh gadis itu––sangat mudah, seperti mengangkat seorang bayi saja––dan mendudukkannya di atas kap mobilnya.

"Hei, _sensei_! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Kakashi tetap bungkam dan laki-laki itu juga naik ke atas kap mobilnya. Ia lalu merebahkan diri, meletakkan kepala peraknya di atas pangkuan Sakura. Sakura sendiri cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna sekarang, tidak berani menatap wajah Kakashi yang berada tepat dibawah pandangannya sekarang.

Kaki panjang pria itu ditekuknya karena kap mobil tersebut terlalu pendek untuk meluruskan kaki. Sementara itu, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sepertinya ia menikmati sekali saat-saat ini.

Sakura mengembalikan wajahnya ke posisi semula dan memandang Kakashi yang sedang menutup kedua matanya. Hatinya mencelos ketika menyadari banyak _hiasan_ yang terdapat di wajah guru itu, dan semuanya pasti disebabkan olehnya––walaupun secara tidak sadar.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh salah satu luka di sudut mata Kakashi. Merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh wajahnya, Kakashi membuka wata dan mata mereka bertemu. Dengan sedih Sakura mengusap luka-luka yang tertera di wajah di depannya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam gadis itu pelan. "_Sensei_ tidak seharusnya terluka seperti ini."

Disaat-saat emosional seperti ini––pada normalnya––, baik Kakashi maupun Sakura juga berharap tidak akan ada warga sekolah yang _kebetulan_ berjalan-jalan di pinggiran kota sekarang, memergoki mereka dan melaporkan mereka ke pihak sekolah. Namun semuanya terasa terlepas sekarang. Persetan dengan orang lain, hanya ada dua pasang mata yang saling menatap.

Kakashi tersenyum. Sudut kirinya yang lebam terangkat sedikit. "Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan."

"Punggung _sensei_ sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Ya." Jawab Kakashi. "Dokter memaksaku untuk menambah jam tidurku."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja." Gumam Sakura, tangannya berpindah ke lingkaran hitam yang berada di bawah mata kanannya. "_Sensei_ harus membuat lingkaran menyeramkan ini hilang."

"Kau sudah berani untuk menyentuh wajahku, ya?" tanya Kakashi, tersenyum geli.

Rona merah kembali menjalari pipinya. "Maafkan aku, _sensei_, aku tidak ber––"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Perkataan Sakura berhenti dan begitu juga dengan gerakan gadis itu yang hendak menarik tangannya kembali. Genggaman Kakashi menahan gerakannya, lalu meletakkan telapak tangan yang lebih kecil itu ke atas pipinya yang dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ulangnya lagi. "Ibuku... juga sering menyentuh wajahku seperti ini saat aku masih kecil."

_Astaga, manis sekali! _Jerit Sakura dalam hatinya, menyadari sepasang telinga pria itu yang perlahan-lahan memerah. Senyumannya terkembang, dan kali ini ia menggerakkan tangannya kembali, mengusap wajah Kakashi yang dihiasi oleh lebam dan goresan-goresan.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau masih berumur enam belas tahun kalau kau mengusap wajahku seperti ini."

"Dan _sensei_ terlihat seperti anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun sekarang."

Mereka tertawa pelan, menikmati momen yang pasti akan susah mereka dapatkan lagi karena hubungan yang terhalang status seperti ini. Kakashi membuka matanya, menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di atas pipinya.

"Kita harus kembali sekarang."

"Ya."

"Tapi... aku malas sekali." Keluh Kakashi meski tidak terlalu kentara. Ia menegakkan tubuh, dan memandang Sakura yang sekarang berada di sampingnya. "Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ke rumah?"

"Ke rumahku."

"_Sensei_..." ujar Sakura geram, namun senyuman jengkel terkembang di wajahnya.

.

.

Kehidupan mereka selanjutnya berjalan normal. Kara dan Neji sudah menghilang, semoga saja mereka menikah sehingga bisa membuat organisasi kejahatan sendiri. Walaupun sempat cemburu mati-matian ketika Kakashi mengajari murid-muridnya berlatih karate––Sakura sedikit lebih _sensitif_––dan bertengkar dengan guru itu selama seminggu penuh, tapi semuanya tetap berlangsung baik-baik saja sampai sekarang.

Ino menatap ponselnya dengan gelisah. Sakura tidak bisa dihubungi sampai sekarang. Padahal acara pelepasan akan dmulai dalam waktu sepuluh menit lagi. Temannya itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Baru saja Ino ingin meneleponnya, sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Seorang pria tua berambut merah muda turun dari dalam sana, membukakan pintu untuk orang yang berada di belakang. Wanita yang sebaya dengan pria itu, berambut cokelat, turun dan membimbing seorang lainnya untuk keluar.

Ino tersenyum senang. Sakura ada disana––dengan wajahnya yang bahagia, sama seperti dirinya tentu saja. Saat melihat Ino, Sakura langsung berlari dan mereka berpelukan.

"Ayo cepat. Kita harus ke aula sekarang." Ino berujar, melambai sebentar pada kedua orang tua Sakura dan menggandeng gadis itu untuk berjalan menuju aula. "Kau tahu, ada rumor kalau hari ini akan ada kejutan dari para guru! Ah, apa mungkin _sensei_ ingin melamarmu, ya?'

Sakura memandang Ino dengan kesal, lalu menjitak kepala gadis itu. "Diamlah."

Mereka berjalan memasuki aula yang ternyata sudah hampir penuh. Setelah menemukan tempat mereka masing-masing, Sakura duduk dan memandang ke arah panggung di depan yang masih kosong tanpa ada orang. Beberapa anak mulai berbisik-bisik karena upacara kelulusan akan dimulai dalam hitungan detik.

Acara akhirnya dimulai dan Tsunade Senju menaiki podium yang berada di tengah panggung. Ia memberikan kata-kata perpisahan yang cukup menyedihkan, dan membuat beberapa siswi yang ada disana ikut menangis. Tsunade berpesan untuk mereka agar selalu menjadi anak yang baik, tidak mencemarkan nama orang tua, dan hal lainnya yang dianggap perlu.

Selanjutnya perwakilan dari siswa, Shino Aburame, selaku peraih peringkat tertinggi juga maju ke podium. Mengucapkan terimakasih sedalam-dalamnya pada guru, janji-janji yang mungkin tidak dapat mereka tepati––disambut tangisan haru pura-pura dari para siswa––dan beberapa kejadian konyol semasa mereka bersekolah disana.

Sakura tersenyum. Akhirnya ia akan meninggalkan sekolah penuh kenangan ini. Walaupun pada awalnya semua terasa sangat rumit, tapi pada akhirnya ia bisa menghadapi semuanya. Dengan bantuan Ino. Dengan bantuan Sai. Dengan bantuan Shikamaru. Dengan bantuan Kurenai. Dengan bantuan Naruto. Dengan bantuan Temari. Dengan bantuan ayah dan ibunya.

Dan terutama, dengan bantuan Kakashi.

"Semuanya!"

Suara Kiba Inuzuka menggema di seluruh aula. Ia adalah ketua OSIS dari angkatan mereka, dan sepertinya wibawanya sebagai ketua OSIS masih memancar meskipun ia sudah melepaskan jabatannya sekarang. "Aku sudah mengadang _voting_ selama seminggu penuh kepada kalian semua, dan dalam _polls_ yang disediakan, ada beberapa pilihan yang sudah diajukan. Sekarang nikmatilah pilihan kalian sendiri!"

_Ini kejutan yang diberitahukan Ino_, pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Lampu-lampu meredup dan hanya ada satu lampu sorot di tengah ruangan. Lalu dari balik tirai yang tadinya tertutup rapat, dua pasang kaki bergerak keluar dan berhenti tepat di bawah lampu sorot tersebut, di tengah-tengah panggung.

"Apa...?" desis Sakura tidak percaya.

Disana berdiri Kurenai, dengan seragam sekolah mereka dan rambut yang dikucir dua, dan disampingnya ada Kakashi.

Lengkap dengan _gakuran_... dan kacamatanya.

"_KYAAAAAA!_ ITU KAKASHI _SENSEI_?!"

"Kurenai _sensei_, kau sudah menikah atau belum?!"

Berbeda dengan Kurenai yang tersenyum kesal, Kakashi hampir tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Kalau saja Kiba tidak meminta mereka untuk tetap tenang, mungkin saja murid-murid liar ini sudah melompat ke panggung dan memutilasi pasangan di atas panggung itu.

"Karena pilihan yang kami terima paling banyak adalah 'melihat guru memakai seragam sekolah' dan kolom nama diisi paling banyak dengan nama Kakashi _sensei_ untuk laki-laki dan nama Kurenai _sensei_ untuk perempuan... kami berhasil memaksa mereka untuk menuruti hasil _voting_ tersebut!"

Aula kembali ricuh dan hampir semua siswa memaksa untuk memperbolehkan foto bersama kedua guru itu. Sakura sendiri hanya terdiam, ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal dan sedikit emosi. _Kenapa sensei harus menuruti permintaan itu? Aku bukan jadi orang pertama yang melihatnya memakai gakuran dan kacamata. Menyebalkan sekali._

Dan sampai acara berakhirpun, Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin memakukan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi. Akhirnya gadis itu keluar bersama Ino, meninggalkan ruangan aula yang ternyata masih penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang masih sibuk berfoto.

"Kau tidak ingin berfoto dengan _sensei_?" tanya Ino, ke arah Sakura yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya cepat. "Jangan membicarakan dia."

Setelah itu, Sakura memisahkan diri dari Ino. Gadis itu berjalan menuju ke arah gedung sekolah, menaiki seluruh tangga, dan dengan susah payah mendorong pintu besi yang menjadi satu-satunya akses menuju atap sekolah.

Ia merebahkan diri di bawah atap besi. Tidak terlalu panas namun anginnya masih tetap menerpa wajah Sakura dengan lembut. Cocok untuk tidur siang. Shino memberitahunya tempat ini tahun lalu, saat mereka sekelas di tingkat dua, dan mereka sering diam-diam pergi ke sini kalau sedang bosan.

Yah, relasi Sakura mulai terbentuk perlahan-lahan.

Gadis itu hampir saja tidur lima menit kemudian kalau saja tidak membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. Setelah itu, matanya membulat dan dia cepat cepat mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa yang _sensei_ lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura kaget.

Kakashi tersenyum, mengeluarkan sebuah _bouquet_ bunga kecil dari balik punggungnya. "Aku belum mengucapkan selamat. Nilaimu bagus."

Sakura hanya menggumamkan terimakasih tanpa niat dan menerima uluran bunga itu. Ia tetap membiarkan Kakashi duduk disampingnya, menyandar pada dinding yang sama, dan menatap langit yang sama. Rambut mereka berdua bergoyang-goyang karena terpaan angin, dan beberapa burung dengan cepat berlalu ketika sadar tempat pendaratan mereka biasanya tengah

Sakura melirik ke arah Kakashi, dan mendengus pelan.

_Benar saja. Bukan hanya kancing kedua, tapi seluruh kancingnya telah hilang_.

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi, ketika sadar Sakura tengah memperhatikannya.

Sakura menggeleng, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Tidak apa-apa."

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menoleh memandang Sakura. Diam-diam pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat gadis di depannya. Rambut Sakura yang saat ditemuinya hanya sebatas leher sekarang sudah panjang melebihi bahu. Poninya yang rata juga sudah hilang, hanya ada dua anak rambut panjang yang membingkai wajahnya. Garis wajah gadis itu juga sudah tidak sebulat dulu, menandakan bahwa pertumbuhannya berjalan dengan baik.

"Dengar. _Gakuran _ini bukan milikku, tapi milik Sasori."

"Tetap saja kancing kedua itu melekat ditubuh _sensei_ saat ditarik lepas oleh siswi genit entah siapa itu."

"Kau cemburu?"

"_Sensei_ bodoh kalau masih bertanya."

"Hei, Sakura." Panggil Kakashi, memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arah Sakura dan memandang matanya lurus-lurus. "Kancing sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untukku."

Sakura berdecak. "Untukku, iya. Aku tidak mendapatkan kancing dari _gakuran_-yang-_sensei_-pakai, bahkan kancing yang terakhir sekalipun!"

"Itu artinya kau pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari kancing."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak mencari hadiahmu sendiri di tempat yang seharusnya?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dengan waspada, namun pada akhirnya gadis itu tetap mengulurkan tangan untuk mencari dimana kancing kedua itu berada. Ia meraih _gakuran_ Kakashi yang terbuka dan mulai meneliti tanda-tanda kehadiran kancing itu.

Saat itulah Kakashi menahan gerakan kedua tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu bingung dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Apa yang _sensei_ lakukan?"

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Kakashi. "Kau mencari apa?"

"Tentu saja kancing kedua _sensei_!"

"Bodoh. Hadiahmu bukan kancing, kau tahu itu."

Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium murid––mantan murid––nya dengan lembut. Ia menjauhkan wajah mereka, meraih sesuatu dari kantung kemejanya dan memberikan benda tersebut ke arah Sakura.

"Hadiahmu yang ini. Ciuman tadi hanya bonus."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal, namun mau tak mau bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat benda yang diulurkan Kakashi.

"_Sensei_ melamarku?"

"Ya. Dan berhentilah memanggilku _sensei_, kau sudah lulus sekarang." Ujar Kakashi, menatap Sakura yang sekarang tidak berhenti tersenyum memandang hadiah darinya.

Sakura memandangi cincin yang tersemat di jarinya sekarang. "Cincin ini terlihat mahal."

"Tidak. Itu emas imitasi."

"Ah, kau bisa menjual mobilmu untuk membelikanku tas, kalau begitu."

"Mobil itu belum selesai dikredit."

Sakura tersenyum, memandang Kakashi dengan raut jenaka. "Benarkah? Sewa apartmenmu sepertinya cukup mahal juga."

"Aku mendapat bantuan dari Kurenai dan Asuma tiap tahunnya." Sergah Kakashi lagi, tanpa senyuman.

"Semua yang ada pada dirimu ternyata palsu, ya?"

Kakashi tersenyum, meraih pundak Sakura dan merangkulnya. "Ada satu yang tidak."

"Apa?"

"Aku." Jawab Kakashi. "Aku tidak palsu."

"Apa maksudnya?!" desis Sakura, tertawa keras. "Mana mungkin daging yang ada disini, rambutmu, dan bahkan jari-jarimu palsu, hah?!"

Yah, mereka bahagia. Akhirnya. Akhirnya Sakura dan Kakashi bahagia. Setelah semua cobaan dan kehadiran _setan alas_ yang menyapa mereka di kehidupan, pada akhirnya takdir memberikan mereka sebuah lembaran akhir yang membahagiakan.

.

.

akhirnya selesai.

iya selesai.

BENERAN SELESAI YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

AKHIRNYA HAPPY ENDING. rada bete sih kalo bikin happy ending, soalnya kalo ngegantung apa nggak sad ending kan kalian langsung aktif _membanjiri_ lapak gua dengan komen komen tidak terima, dan hal itu cukup menghibur /author somplak

yasudahlahya. sakura sudah dilamar. and she said yes. selesai.

selesai?

ada sequel spesial buat kalian.

jadinya masih ada satu chapter yang beneran abis buat kalian.

yaudah ya, babay.

makasih udah dukung aku sampe segini.

lagi nyiapin fanfic baru nih buat gantiin unlovable yang sudah (ehm) tamat.

ada yang bisa tebak genrenya?

hihi. bye!


	17. Sequel

Hidup itu memang indah, kalau kau mau sabar menunggu. Mungkin akan ada banyak hal yang disodorkan padamu selama kau menjalani hidup, tapi pada akhirnya sebuah ujung tidak terduga akan menantimu di kemudian hari.

Hari Senin pagi yang indah. Sakura menutup kotak bekal yang sudah selesai diisinya dan berpaling untuk menuang susu ke gelas. Beberpa pasang kaki mulai mendekat ketika bau harum masakannya menguar kemana-mana, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil melihat wajah-wajah yang masih mengantuk itu.

"Pagi." Sapa Sakura, memberikan senyumannya ke arah mereka.

Tiga pasang mata menatapnya bersamaan. Salah satunya balas tersenyum, dan menarik kursinya ke belakang agar bisa duduk. Kakashi melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi dikenakannya dan menguap lebar.

"Bukankah hari ini hari libur?"

"Ini hari Senin, ayah." Gumam Chiharu ketus––memang seperti itulah perawakannya. Gadis kecil itu mengikat rambut perak sebahunya ke belakang dan memberikan piring ke arah adiknya yang sedang terisak pelan.

"Shou, diamlah." Chiharu angkat suara lagi, meletakkan piring tadi ke depan Shou dengan sedikit kesal.

Shou Hatake mengusap air matanya yang mengalir, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau sekolah, ayah. Teman-temanku selalu mengejek rambutku..."

Sakura tertegun, namun tangan Kakashi dengan cepat menepuk punggung wanita itu dengan lembut. Ketika menoleh ia mendapati mata Kakashi tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir'-nya.

"Shou," panggil Kakashi, dan anak laki-lakinya itu pun mengangkat kepala bersurai merah mudanya––yang jauh lebih pudar warnanya dari Sakura––. "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan rambutmu?"

"Rambutku _pink_. Kenapa tidak kakak saja yang rambutnya berwarna _pink_?"

Sakura memutar bolanya untuk menyamarkan rasa kesalnya. Dia pun bangkit dari meja makan, menghilang dari pandangan mereka dan melakukan sesuatu entah-apa di dapur. Melihat itu Kakashi hanya menghela nafasnya. Pertengkaran seperti ini hampir terjadi setiap hari dan mungkin Sakura sudah malas mendengarnya.

"Shou," ujar Kakashi lagi. "Ada yang salah dengan warna _pink_?"

"_Pink_? Itu warna perempuan, ayah!"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Siapa bilang?" tanyanya pelan, memandang Chiharu yang kini tengah melahap rotinya dengan tenang. "Haru, apakah _pink_ itu warna perempuan?"

"Beberapa orang berpikiran pendek memang akan mengatakan hal tersebut, ayah. Tapi sebenarnya, _pink_ bukanlah warna perempuan. Manusia sudah terbiasa untuk memberikan cap pada setiap bendanya dan hal tersebut berlangsung terus menerus dari generasi ke generasi. _Pink_ dikatakan sebagai warna perempuan karena perempuan sampai sekarangpun memang menyukainya. Padahal sebenarnya, setiap warna itu universal. Biru bukan hanya untuk laki-laki dan _pink_ bukan hanya untuk perempuan." Jelas Chiharu, mengakhiri _pidato_ singkatnya dengan melahap habis daging _ham _ yang ada di piringnya.

Kakashi terkesiap mendengar penjelasan dari putri sulungnya itu, lalu senyumannya terkembang lebar. Pria itu ganti memandang Shou, memberinya tatapan 'dengar-apa-yang-kakak-mu-bilang' dan memilih untuk melanjutkan makan.

Chiharu sendiri diam-diam melirik adiknya yang sekarang sedang mengerucutkan bibir. Marah. Gadis kecil itu menghela nafasnya, menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat dan meletakkannya ke dapur. Saat melihat ibunya sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting––mengambil segenggam beras lalu menaruhnya dan mengambilnya kembali––, Chiharu berhenti di dekat Sakura dan bertopang dagu.

"Ibu sedang apa?" tanya Chiharu pelan.

Sakura menoleh, menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Mencari batu atau kutu di beras ini."

"Kalau ibu melakukannya seperti itu, tidak akan ketemu." Ujar Chiharu menasehati, lalu melipat tangan kecilnya di depan dada. "Ibu sedih, ya?"

Sakura terdiam, memandang mata di depannya. Hijau, sama seperti dia dan ibunya. Sementara rambut gadis itu perak, sama seperti ayahnya. Namun Chiharu tidak pernah mengeluh, meski Sakura tahu kalau ia sering dipanggil 'nenek' atau 'uban'––dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat akan Kurenai, gurunya dulu, yang selalu memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan yang sama––.

"Haru sendiri, sedih tidak mendapat rambut yang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura, bertumpu pada lututnya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa saus tomat yang menempel di sudut bibir putrinya.

Chiharu menggeleng tegas. "Tidak pernah sedih. Tapi aku sering bingung. Karena semua temanku di kelas berambut hitam seperti arang, hanya aku yang mencolok di kelas. Kyousuke bilang aku tidak akan bisa mencontek karena guru pengawas pasti akan langsung menyadari kepalaku yang bergerak."

Sakura mengulum senyumnya, tidak tega menertawakan muridnya sendiri. Ketika ia berada di kelas 10A dulu, memang _pink _adalah warna yang mencolok. Tapi di sebelahnya ada Ino yang pirang, Choji yang cokelat terang, dan Karin yang merah. Penuh warna.

Ia mengerti, anak-anak di sekolah Chiharu dan Shou memang belum boleh mengecat rambut mereka. Wanita itupun mengangguk-angguk menanggapi perkataan Chiharu––yang diucapkan gadis itu tanpa ekspresi dan intonasi––lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membuat adikmu mengerti hal itu juga."

"Sudah, ibu. Tapi Shou itu manja sekali!" ujar Chiharu tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Dia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku. Terlalu keras kepala untuk anak kecil seperti dia."

Sakura kembali tersenyum malas. _Kau juga masih kecil, Haru_, gumamnya dalam hati, namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau lebih baik bersiap agar ayah tidak terlambat." Ujar Sakura, menepuk puncak kepala Chiharu dan membiarkan gadis itu berbalik pergi.

Ketika Sakura kembali ke meja makan untuk membereskan sisa-sisa sarapan keluarga kecilnya lima belas menit kemudian, ternyata Shou sudah rapi dan terlihat sedang menunggunya. Ketika melihat Sakura datang dari dapur, laki-laki kecil itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Ibu," ujarnya pelan. "Maafkan aku, ya. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat ibu sedih."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Ibu tidak sedih."

"Tapi kakak terus memarahiku dan bilang kalau aku harus minta maaf karena telah membuat ibu sedih dengan sikapku yang kurang ajar dan kekanakkan!" Shou berkata tanpa jeda, lalu sedetik kemudian dia menangis.

Sakura kembali tersenyum kesal, entah ke siapa. _Chiharu, kau benar-benar provokator_, gumamnya dalam hati. _Dan Shou, kau mudah sekali menangis_. Sakura terus berkutat dengan pikirannya itu, namun ia menggeleng dan tetap tersenyum. Bagaimanapun sikap kedua anaknya, keduanya adalah kebahagiaannya yang sempurna. Mereka akan menyesuaikan diri seiring bertambahnya umur nanti.

"Tidak apa-apa, ibu tidak marah pada Shou." Ujar Sakura pelan, mengusap air mata dan ingus yang menempel di wajah anak itu, membuatnya tidak rapi lagi sekarang. "Tapi mulai sekarang, Shou harus bersyukur. Shou punya anggota tubuh lengkap tanpa cacat. Shou punya kulit yang tidak mengeluarkan nanah setiap detiknya. Hanya rambut _pink_ ibu menurun pada Shou. Ketika dewasa nanti, Shou boleh mewarnainya."

Shou berhenti menangis, lalu menggeleng. Ketika menggeleng seperti itu dia kelihatan sedikit banyak mirip dengan Chiharu. "Tidak, ibu. Aku tidak akan mewarnai rambutku."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena ayah mem––ups!"

Shou menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat lalu kembali menggeleng tegas sambil mengacungkan telapak tangannya dengan lurus, membuat tanda _stop_ untuk dirinya sendiri agar berhenti berbicara.

Sakura menatap anaknya dengan penasaran. "Kau bicara apa dengan ayah?"

"Pembicaraan antara laki-laki. Ayah bilang, ibu tidak boleh tahu."

Dan setelah itu Chiharu muncul, disusul Kakashi yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Sementara Chiharu langsung menuju ruang depan untuk memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu, Kakashi berbelok untuk menjemput Shou yang terlihat tengah berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai dasi seperti ini, hah?" tanya Sakura kesal, menarik Kakashi dan membetulkan dasi pria itu. "Kau selalu memakainya dengan baik dulu, kenapa sekarang berantakan sekali, sih?"

"Karena..." ujar Kakashi pelan, mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik. "Ada kau disini."

Sakura mendorong pria itu setelah selesai memakaikan dasinya, memperingati Shou untuk menjadikan peristiwa tersebut sebagai 'hal-yang-tidak-patut-dicontoh' dan mengantar mereka semua menuju teras.

"Kami pergi dulu, ibu!" ujar Chiharu, melambai dan masuk ke mobil.

Sakura mengangguk, mengusap kepala Shou yang memeluk lututnya lalu melambai.

Kakashi menutup pintu mobil kedua anaknya dan kembali ke teras. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sakura, menarik tangan istrinya pelan kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak lupa sesuatu?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih dasi Kakasih, menariknya dan mengecup bibir suaminya pelan.

"Hati-hati."

Kakashi mengangguk dan keluar dari dalam rumah. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil, mengantar anak-anaknya ke sekolah, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di rumah.

Sakura meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi. Kening gadis itu berkerut ketika melihat nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Dengan ragu Sakura mengetuk tombol hijau di ponselnya, dan mendekatkan benda tersebut ke telinganya.

"Halo...?"

"_SAKURA HARUNO!_"

Jeritan khas sahabat-lamanya-yang-menyebalkan––Ino Yamanaka––menggema, memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Mata Sakura segera saja membelalak, dan tanpa sadar wanita itu juga ikut berteriak.

"INO!" jerit Sakura senang. "Astaga, sudah berapa puluh tahun kau tidak meneleponku? Nomormu yang lama sudah tidak aktif! Beraninya kau meneleponku tanpa minta maaf terlebih dahulu!"

Terdengar suara tawa khas Ino di seberang sana. "_Maafkan aku, Sakura... bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?"_

Begitulah kehidupan Sakura dan Kakashi selanjutnya, kalau kalian mau tahu. Menjadi keluarga yang selalu diidam-idamkan oleh gadis––ups, maksudku wanita––itu selama ini. Mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Hidupnya sangat menyenangkan sekarang, membuatnya merasa bahwa dialah wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini.

.

.

_Meanwhile..._

Chiharu menatap gedung sekolah yang besar di depannya. Ia akan bertekad untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, menjadi siswi pintar dan membanggakan kedua orangtuanya. Karena ayah dan ibunya dulu juga pernah ada di sekolah ini, Chiharu memutuskan untuk meneruskan jejak orangtuanya dan akan _memaksa_ Shou untuk mengikuti jejaknya.

Chiharu berjalan dan terjatuh ketika sebuah batu menyandung langkahnya. Gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal, tanpa ekspresi kesakitan karena lututnya yang berdarah dia mengusap lututnya dengan kasar untuk menghilangkan darahnya.

"Hei, jangan diusap seperti itu. Nanti infeksi."

Chiharu mengangkat kepalanya dan terkesiap saat itu juga. Seorang laki-laki tinggi bermata merah api menatapnya dengan lembut, dan ia berjongkok untuk memeriksa luka Chiharu. "Ayo masuk ke dalam. Aku akan mengobatinya."

"Tunggu!" tolak Chiharu cepat. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan aku tidak boleh ikut denganmu."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan matanya menyipit. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Chiharu memandangnya dengan ragu, akhirnya membalas uluran tangannya. "Chiharu... Hatake."

"Salam kenal, Chiharu. Namaku Konohamaru Sarutobi."

.

.

ah kalian kecewa sama endingnya

dah akumah apa atuh, emang demen buat endingnya kayak gitu:(

yang nggak jelas bikin kesel pembaca #AZIG #MAAPINAKU #BUTIRANDEBU

yaudahlahya. maafin juga baru nongol

akhirnya uas selesai juga. QHU CAPHEK NGERJAIN UAS YA TUHAN.

tengs buat semua respon kalian... kuhargain semuanya. serius deh. meski gak kubalesin, tiap ada komen pasti kubaca. kuperdalam. kuukir diatas batu.

nggak, dasar lebay.

BENTAR LAGI NEW YEAR #AZIG #AZIG

AKU PUNYA HADIAH BUAT KALIAN! SEMOGA KALIAN GAK BOSEN BACA FIC AKU!

AKU SUKA ENDING GANTUNG! BIKIN KALIAN PENASARAN!

*sebarpisobuatpembaca* bunuh aku mas *nduselndusel*

yaudahlahya. segini aja. jangan lupa, nantikan fanfic baruku hanya diiiiiii... SINI!


End file.
